


The Price of Love

by hyperionkitten, SteampunkCow



Series: From Hell with Love [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: 1920s, AU, Addiction, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blow Jobs, Broken Hearts, Brothers, Control, Dating, Deals with Demons, Domination, Drunkeness, Duty, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Forgetting, Hand Jobs, Healing, Hell, History, Human AU, Immortality, Implied Incest, Impulse Control, Ironic Dates, Kiss of Life, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Plot, Power Play, Protection, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rehabilitation, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Demon, Strifing, backstories, break ups, brotherly problems, demon, do the do, dumb boyfriends, hard life, incubus, learning to love, life - Freeform, light weights, more than implied incest, rapping, sin - Freeform, there actually is nice stuff in here, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 48,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionkitten/pseuds/hyperionkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW THERE IS A TUMBLR FOR IT,  from-striders-with-love.tumblr.com</p><p>Dave Strider always thought he was done with love. Done with relationships. He had been scarred too badly by his first and what he thought was, his last love.<br/>Until of course, a mysterious and very pushy demon shows up at his apartment. Reprimanding him for not letting him do his job, which was seduction. The demon was an incubus, named Dirk.<br/>And this is their story, as two scarred boys come together under the strange circumstance, finding themselves with feelings neither of them thought they would have /again/. Their trials and tribulations that change them both, for better, or for worse. In sickness, and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong door man, leave me the hell alone.

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind when you read this, that it is a friggin RP- and it's in the *actions* format. Speech is out of the asterisks, yadda yadda, This is the intro- and me n davie did our best. Read on and enjoy the progression.

**Did you order a demon or am I just on the wrong doorstep?** *The silken and( tilting on sarcastic) tenor voice acts as a greeting when Dave opens his apartment door, wondering who in the hell would be calling in at such an ungodly hour as it was... In answer for his question, it was a tall and blonde guy, with a kickass build, and lilting smile that just begged someone to kiss it- but most of all, were the guys bright orange eyes as they stared into him, laughing.*  
 **  
**I didnt order a demon*dave says his eyebrow furrowing as he looked the dude up and down, not exactly believing the absurdity of what he had just said.*

That's really too bad, I know my way around humans like you. *He smirks and turns on his heel*

What do you mean*dave says grabbing his arm*

 *dirk mutters to himself* goddam aint gettin paid for this shit. *he turns around and looks down ath Dave's hand, his bright orange eyes glowing as he cocks an eyebrow* What do I mean by humans like you? It's pretty obvious but there's no need to be so pushy, jeez.

 yes i asked didnt i smart ass*dave says smirking slightly*

*Dirk jerks his arm towards him, causing Dave to fall forwards into the crook of his arm, shoulders touching. His lips next to Dave's ear.* I don't have to answer.

 *dave shivers but snorts*but you should for knocking on the wrong door i mean come on really man

No, I don't think I should. You didn't order me, so I really don't have to do anything for you. * he smiles crookedly, his sharp teeth glinting a moment before they revert to normal.* Really bro, if you want to know something about a guy, you should try taking him out rather than acting like a 5 dollar footlong. *he steps away from dave with a light push, beginning to walk away again, this time chuckling to himself.* Humans..

what a dick i hope he never comes around here again , hes probably just a bored teenager messing around i hope i never act like that guy*Dave mutters under his breath rolling his eyes going back into his apartment *


	2. Are you serious? You're still here. Jesus shit, leave me alone you weird ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second day of misadventures begins! Stay with us and enjoy the boys. we love the boys. Dirk's still a dick, and Dave's precious. LETSA GO!

 

*the next day, the spiky blonde-haired incubus was sitting on the small wrought iron park bench just down the street from Dave's apartment, sleeping sprawled over the length of it. He was wearing just a simple black tunic with an orange broach holding it shut at his corner like a cape, leather breeches and shoeless. His eyes were shut as he slept, and he snored lightly, his sharp teeth visible in the dapple light from the trees.* zzznnnnGhnn

*dave woke up making himself breakfast cutting himself with the kitchen knife wincing at the deep cut wrapping it up with bandages getting ready going outside heading to school holding onto his hand to keep it from bleeding*

 *the path from his house lead straight to Dirk, literally, tossing in his sleep and falling in the middle of the path.- Dave a couple paces away.* zz huh * his nose twitches and he turns over, the smell of the human blood beginning to wake him up. (yet still being the dumb demon he is, he sleeps heavy)

*dave sees the guy on the floor nudging him with his foot forgetting to hold his hand down his hand dripping with blood*fuck i dont have time to socialize with a random asshole*dave says hurrying past him heading to school

*the blood dripped beside his face and Dirk jolted awake, looking around him and huffing, his eyes catching on the blood. He dabs a finger into and smiles- his eyes flashing as he brings it to his lips.* Mm, unpaid vacation might be a pleasure after all. *chuckling his hops to his feet lightly, dashing silently after Dave, his head whirring as he began to think of ways, well, to put things simply, get into his pants.He's an incubus, ya cant blame him.*

*Dave keeped heading to school humming lightly holding his hand tightly* fuck this hurts like hell*dave murmurs heading into the schools music room*

 *Dave keeped heading to school humming lightly holding his hand tightly* fuck this hurts like hell*dave murmurs heading into the schools music room*

*decided, Dirk followed Dave into his class, and sighed. of course he looked like a freak. 'wearing a dress' as one guy said... with a blink of an eye he was wearing jeans and a hoodie, shades too.. a weird chick in the corner was reading a comic with pointy glasses... those looked cool. As dave turned to his seat, Dirk approached the teacher, looking over his new shades and into his eyes, for a moment before smiling. And taking a seat beside Dave... the bell ringing for the start of class.*

 *dave was focusing on his doodles in his notebook before noticing dirk beside him taking a double take shaking his head focusing on his doodles again

*as the class begins, the teacher calls him up with an intro of 'class this is a transfer student, er Dirk S. welcome him... anyone want to show him around the grounds?' Dirk shakes his head, his voice silken when he speaks- very different from last night in tone.* Oh it's alright Sir, Dave said he'd be happy to. *Dirk smirked as the teacher gave a pleased smile and nodded 'Oh good.'*

 *dave cussed under his breath glaring at the new student regonizing him from somewhere but he couldnt put his finger on it*

 *dave continued on his doodle grumbling under his breath*

*Dirk slide into his seat and turned towards Dave* Hello again.

sup*dave said head nodding in his direction holding his hand*do i know you?

 Course you do. I'm the demon you didn't order. *he shakes his hand almost eagerly, before turning it over and feigning disinterest in what he had to say as he peered at Dave's wound.* But of course because of that predicament I'm stuck here for a while... what did you do, get so angry I left you let the knife slip? My my.

no asshole i didnt cut myself just because you left me*dave said snorting blushing slightly focusing on the doodle*

 Good to know, I'd hate to cause you, too much pain. *he paused between his words, his voice molten as he pressed a gentle finger to the edge of the bandage.* You really should get this looked at, I don't fancy you handless, takes away quite a few possibilities for later.

 dude first of all get your hand off of mine second of all your just a kid from my class*dave said rolling his eyes blushing*

*dirk chuckles lightly, his smile lilting. He raises his hand, which was now tinted with Dave's blood. * S'cuse me, Dave here, really needs to visit a medical facility. He's pretty much painting with his blood. Hand's leaking, ya feel? *he pinned Dave with his gaze, a shit eating grin on his face. * I really think you don't mean that.

i do mean that*dave whispers getting up from his desk heading out of the classroom heading out to the field *

*After giving the teacher another look with his entrancing eyes, Dirk skips out and follows Dave, falling in step with him. * Well you're out of school for the day, so i have time to prove you wrong- or for you to find that out yourself.

*dave rolls his eyes again*man leave me the fuck alone i just want to go home and relax*dave says holding his hand close to his chest*

Nah, I won't. You got me here, whether you meant to or not, and now I'm stuck here till I get what I came for. *he hums, walking backwards and facing dave with a hapless shrug. * Nothing I can do until you deal.

 you're not getting a deal with me so you should go somewhere else*dave says snorting heading to his apartment*

 Ah, you see. *He slips into the door past Dave, giving him a meek expression- yet still very annoyed himself.* I can't do that. Literally, no way in hell for me to leave.

 fuck that sucks too be you man*dave says shaking his head sitting on his couch*well get the hell out of my apartment or sit your ass down and watch crappy cartoons with me

 *flops across the couch, over dave and turns towards the screen, positioned perfectly comfortably. * What sort of shitty cartoons are we talking about. Aint had any in hell for well ever. TV aint a thing.

anything thats on tv*dave says sighing flicking through the channels*will you get off of me

Nope.* Dirk smirks, crossing his hands behind his head.* Beg or try to make me. Your choice.

*dave sighed pushing against him*dude get off fuck*dave says gritting his teeth cause his hand was bleeding again*get off so i can tend to this man

 No need.*Dirk snaps forward, his hand pulling Dave's hand to his lips with a grin.* let me.

 dude what ever your name is let my fucking hand go now*dave says blushing ear to ear glaring at him trying to pull his hand away*

*he kisses the wound on Dave's hand, his orange eyes flashing as he does so, the wound healing itself almost immediately, leaving no mark.* Dirk.

*dave looks at his hand inspecting it*wow uh thanks dirk i was getting tired of seeing the color red

Any time. Do I have to move still? I really rather enjoy where I am. The view is great. * He asks, his voice tempting*

 fine you can stay as long as you dont do anything weird*dave says yawning tired from staying up late last night working on his new rap*

How can I not do anything weird. From your perspective I just did a damn weird thing, what with kissing your bleedin wound and making it stop and all. *He smirks, bending to rest more draped on Dave's lap than anything else. He quirks an eyebrow.* You should try getting more sleep, more energy means you can do more. *despite the commonality of his comment, the innuendo was still there.*

 dude i dont sleep well so im used to it and like i said before we wont be doing anything together*dave says yawning from lack of sleep rolling his eyes*

 Just keep telling yourself that Dave. A bored me always finds someway of occupying my time. *he chuckles, watching the dumb cartoons.*

 well thats good to know *yawns* well if you dont mind im going to go get some sleep or at least attempt at it*dave says patting his back motioning for him to get up*

*Dirk rolls gracefully off him, smirking.* Well then, I hope you don't mind me bringing in a couple ladies, or men, whomever are easier this time of day.. Loneliness is it's own harem you know.

 sure im a heavy sleeper* dave yawns again heading to his room stripping out of his jeans and shirt taking off his shades going to his bedrooms restroom rinsing his face grimacing when he sees his eyes looking back at him *

 ugly red ass eyes*dave mutters heading back towards his bed*

*Dirk sighs. goddamn teenagers were never easy. He hops up from the couch, standing in the doorway and witnessing his personal comment.* If it helps, where I'm from red eyes are nobility. But that's just hell.. Have a nice nap. I'm fetching you at one.

 *dave shakes his head*thanks i guess i find it disgusting and sure whatever man if you can wake me up*dave says getting in his bead cuddling into his sheets closing his eyes dozeing off*

Oh that won't be hard. *Dirk turns around, simply teleporting out of his apartment to do his seduction thing.*

 


	3. Afternoon Lightweights and Mixtapes

 *One o clock or so, Dirk didn't really care much to the precise on the dot, the Incubus decided to give Dave a .. l00d awakening..* Hey, hey Dave. get the fuck up. *He purrs into Dave's ear, just 'casually' holding the boy flush against him- easily intimate enough to be called weird by him...Dirk squeezed him, his sharp teeth in another unseen grin. He could be patient, beside, taunting the boy would be fun enough anyways.

bro go away*dave murmured in his sleep squirming slightly blushing in his sleep because of the dream he was having

Wrong guy Dave. *He growls softly, drawing a nail over Dave's chest.* C'mon, I'd hate to do something I'd never regret.

*daves eyebrow furrows shaking his head half asleep*leave me alone*he grumbles out*

 Where's the fun in that.*he chuckles darkly, his breath hot on the back of Dave's neck, his teasing touch drifting lower*

*daves squrims agains eyes opening half way automatically reaching for his shades and when he isnt able to he wakes up completely he blushes a bright red glaring at dirk*dirk what are you doing

Waking you up. What are you doing? *He smiles, his orange eyes laughing in delight of his mischief. * It's one o clock, and you weren't exactly pulling away. I figured why not.

 i didnt realize it wa-never mind im up now, you can get off of me*dave says cocking his head to the side trying to hide his blush*

*The incubus could sense his blush and he laughed again, tightening his arms slightly and not moving his hand from its place on Dave's hip.* But I'm comfortable now. Give me an incentive and I might.

 please move man this is weird okay*dave said glaring at him not moving staying still*

Ah, there's that word again, but strangly enough I find you a bit hypocritical. * he smirks, maneuvering himself so that he hovered over Dave.* See, I've heard of Daddy kinks, they're pretty popular actually, but one for your bro? That's a new one in my book.

*dave opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly thinking about what he was going to say*you need to shut the fuck up right now and get off of me

 Interesting reaction. Obviously guilty of something. *Dirk leans closer, still holding himself up on his elbows.* I wonder what else you're guilty of.

 i have nothing to be guilty about*dave says leaning back against the bed as far as he could cocking his head to the side*

That's what they all say, Dave. But in all honesty, everyone has their secrets. * Dirk muses, not leaning any closer, letting Dave grow easy in the lull or his persistence.*

not really i have no secrets to hide the only thing thats abnormal about me is my eye color*dave says keeping a straight face*

Don't worry lil man, I can't judge you. I'm just curious. As far as I'm concerned, your eye color is the only normal thing about you. *he places his hands on Dave's chest, resting his chin on them. Looking up at Dave through half lidded eyes.*

 dont call me that*dave snaps glaring at him clenching his fists*

 Nailed it on the head with the first try did I? Hm, not sure if I should apologize, or delve deeper. I always have been fascinated with problem childs. *literally the suavest voice, but the most shit-eating personality.*

 i think you should just get the fuck off of me *dave says glaring at him staring into his eyes not breaking the stare*

Who is he? *he prompts, sitting up slightly, allowing Dave to raise his torso, but no more than that- dirk preferred to remain in positions of power.*

 he was just my older brother nothing more to it*dave says shurging trying to seem casual on the topic trying to not pour fuel on the fire,the fire being dirk*

Yeah right, that totally explains your wet dream starring him. But- *Dirk shrugs , almost, innocently.* I'll let the thought rest in peace as you might so quaintly put it.

*dave bites down on his tongue to not snap at him *can you get off of me now

Oh dear, hit a sore spot did I? Awfully not sorry about that. *dirk smirks, hopping off of the bed and grabbing the pointy shades- slipping them on his nose- for a moment looking alot like the Bro from Dave's memories.* (because being the world class shit demon he is, he knows these things with a lil effort)

*dave looks up at him and looks down at his hands biting into his bottom lip trying to keep calm*dirk i swear to god get the fuck away from me

 I already told you, I'm stuck here until you send me back to hell. Damn, to be losing your hearing at such a young age.. *he turns on his heel, walking out of Dave's room and around the rest of his apartment, analyzing everything he saw and winding up sitting on the small counter in his kitchen, just waiting for Dave to get over his pissy fit.*

*dave takes a deep breath and slides on his shades and a shirt heading to his kitchen grabbing the apple juice from the fridge* 

Took you long enough. Now then, if that's really what you're going to where, I'm dragging you to get a drink. Legal age or not, I'm a demon and I do what I want. *Dirk states plainly, not giving Dave the option of saying no, his voice domineering.*  


*Dave rolled his eyes hurrying back to his room slipping on some skinny jeans and grabbing his phone*against I have to go huh  


Rather, yes. Now comeon, ever had a dry cherrybomb? I know a place. Last person that entered hell had his resources. *His clothing changed suddenly, orange sports coat and skinny jeans. He stepped to the door, holding it open for Dave.*  
  
*Dave step through the door stuffing his hands in his pockets *never had one  
  
Of course not, now cmon, i got the rest of today to show you my dimesworth. *He laughs closing the door behind them and leading him down the stairs.  
  
Fine fine I guess I got nothing better to do*Dave says following him down the stairs  
  
No, no you do not. But then again, anyone in their right mind would give up time to spend with a bit like you. Hell though, vice versa, you cant complain. *He veers out of the door, heading towards the darker parts of the town.*  
  
 *Dave shakes his head thinking following him closely behind*heh I have plenty of friends Thank you very much they just don't live around me  
  
Sure, theyre around you because youre cool, good looking, and cool. *Dirk chuckles,pulling him down a back alley*  
  
*dave rolls his eyes following him down the alley*  
  
Alright, now, put this on. You look like jailbait. *He pulls off his blazer, the fabric turning red as he drapes it on Daves shoulders. Now he was just wearing the wifebeater, really just another casual ploy to show off his muscles, but shh hes a smooth operator.*  
  
*Dave takes the blazer snorting looking at dirk looking away quickly in a blush and he feels a slight pain in his.heart from a memory of a familiar someone who used to wear white beaters he quickly shurgs the feeling off following dirk*  


Took you long enough. Now then, if that's really what you're going to where, I'm dragging you to get a drink. Legal age or not, I'm a demon and I do what I want. *Dirk states plainly, not giving Dave the option of saying no, his voice domineering.*

*At the door of the club, the bouncer holds up his hand, asking for id, Dirk wraps his arm o er Daves shoulders, tipping his glasses and pinning the guy with his stare. * Ah chill man, he just looks like a squirt. * his voice hardens for a moment* So move.

 *Dave stiffens for a second when they finally walk into the club looking around and he sees the dj snorting at their shaky tracks knowing he.could do better smiling silently at the thought

*Dirk follows his gaze and smirks, leading him to the bar.* Yeah probably only good thing here is their mixed drinks.

Good to hear and yeah their beats suck*dave says scoffing

Bet you could do better kid?*dirk asks, placing an order for a dry cherry  bomb for dave and three shots of whisky for himself.*

 Heh way better and don't call me a kid *dave says crossing his arms leaning against the bar table*

Alright. Spin that shit then.*he stands up and waves to the DJ.* hey man, you need to improve, or move.

*Dave smirked lightly feeling butterflys in the pit of his stomach as he headed toward the turn tables that the dj before him was using*

 *The dj steps out of the way, trotting down to the bar where dirk was sitting. Flipping him off and spitting at his shoes. Moving his hat backwards as he crossed his arms looking up to watch dave. Dirk raised an eyebrow expectantly at Dave* Dont let that fly bro, play it well man. I do not fuckin want to be humiliated by this twat.

*Dave touched the turn table feeling the familiar feeling grabbing his phone bringing out his usual playlist zoning out getting lost in the music gliding his hands across the,turn tables combing songs gracefully smoothing out any of the rough tones to the,songs and editing the beats not bothering to look at any of the clubers reaction too deep into the music*

*Dirks eyebrows raise even further, thoroughly impressed by daves skills, and the clubbers, all responding with evident enthusiasm to his adept sense of rythm. .. the DJ beside him is fuming, aboslutely seething with rage as he watches his customers fall head over heels for this amateur, of course he mutters  this opinion and several other crude ones to himself, leaving dirk to over hear, piquing his attention despite the trance dave had induced. After Dave finishes his song, the DJ resumes his seat while dirk hails him over, focusing an actual smile at the human.* That was incredible bro.

Thanks man*Dave says scratching the back of his head shyly sitting down next to dirk

 Here yo, a toast, because Im always up for giving you compliments. *Dirk pushes him his drink from earlier and clinks his whisky glass to its edge. * to you, for totally being kickass.

 *Dave headnods drinking the drink shrugging at the taste drinking it all

*dirk blinks, a bit shocked.* Uh dude, would you like to know the alcohol content of that. All in one go, damn youre gonna be so hammered, people will think I drugged you if you have any more."

You got to be fuckin kidding me*Dave says giggling a bit covering his mouth trying to keep his head straight*

Not in the slightest bro. You are already wasted. *He sighs, shaking his head, this seemed almost too easy* Fuckin light weights

 This is just fuckin retarded reason one why apple juice is my favorite drink cause it doesn't get you.drunk off your ass*Dave says hiccuping*

Well theres a reason why they call drinks alcoholic man. Damn though, youre a giggly drunk. Youre basically on laughing gas. Ha, bet i could make you say anything.*he teased, carefuly pulling away daves drink before it was refilled.

You cant make me say shit haha shit*Dave says laughing at that blushing a dark red at the refilled drink sipping it this time giggling

Wanna bet on that? I could even make you preach about my good looks. No joke Dave. * he smirks, leaning on an elbow, almost incredulously amused by Daves behavior.*

 Nopey sorry man I don't praise just anyones good looks*Dave says rolling his eyes drinking the rest of the drink *

Even a blind guy could tell that youve blushed every time you look at me. Fill in the blanks. *He laughs, the sound melodic in his deeper tone*

Shut up that's not the point I don't hang around people these days and its different okay my friends all live far away remember*Dave says hiccuping again clumsily sliding on his poker face quickly

 Sure sure kid, I bet i can do two things, and you'll be crazy red. Like a cherry.*he pops his lips, looking slightly over his glasses, his orange eyes overtly flirtatious.*

 Nah man I don't think so and don't call me that okay*Dave says keeping his poker face up hiding his blush*

What are you gonna put on the line then, i say, just two lil things and you'll be rosy. Bet on it, if youre so confident. Im eager to prove you very, very wrong. In fact, it'll be easy. *He winks, a devious smile on his lips* of course its all in compliance, if youre a puss, i wont do a thing. But i never pegged you as that rank of amateur, kid. *He clicked the last word on his tongue, purely exacerbating Dave.*

Yeah I'm not an amateur because of certain things in my life that made me pretty fuckin mature and I swear to.god if you call me that one more time I'm leaving*Dave said feeling his emotions mix together feeling the second drink kick in

 Prove you aint an amateur, and i wont call you kid again. But I need the hard evidence. I wont go based on your words. *He swiped his tongue over his lips and smirked, curious as to how true dave was being, but also just being the incubus he was*

 I ain't proving anything that doesn't need to be proven I know I'm not an amateur and thats all that matters hehe*Dave said giggling cocking his head to the side smacking himself beside the head mentally for giggling

Blushing school girls dont get anywhere you know, so when should I start calling you Danielle? *Dirk taunts, knowing eventually, the drunken kid would drop his pretensive wall.*

don't even think about calling me a girl name dirk*Dave said flipping him off glaring

Nah, i think Daisy fits a pussy like you better. More cutesy, fits you better, a wiltin flower, never gonna bloom. So sad. *He chuckles, enjoying his newfound game. Loving just seeing him flustered.*

Okay keep calling me names I'm out*Dave says glaring blushing bright red stumbling out of his seat heading to the exit of the club

 Ugh, damnit, you are so light you dont even know the way home. *Dirk runs out after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the right direction. * jesus, i even hafta walk you home like a dame.

do you ever shut the fuck up *Dave says stumbling after him *

No, im here from hell to deliver hell. Whether it be in nagging from my hot ass body as I know you unconsciously agree, or in a hell of a good time... also provided from the same source.... aw shit you arent even walking right. Do i have to do everything? * stopping suddenly, dirk turns on his heel and lifts dave up bridal style, easily continuing his stride on their way back.*

Put me down *Dave says glaring at dirk from behind his shades blushing slightly hiccupin *and your not going to get anything from me so u should just move on to the next  person

Not gonna happen. I still have the rest of the day left, so fuck you. Stop being so stubborn and just make yourself comfortable. *he holds dave closer and continues walking, basking in the sensation of Daves blush, the incubin side of him feeding off of the emotion.

 *Dave bites the inside of his cheek sighing relaxing as best as he could in his arms leaning his head against his chest closing his eyes*

Dirk half smiles, cradling Dave for the mile back to his apartment, the door opening itself when they arrive.*  



	4. Oh so that's what happens when you don't know wtf to do with yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry ahead of time for all the errors, just gettin this up nice n quick i'll go back and edit later. also, it might not be accurate, dave doesnt act like he's drunk.. but whatever enjoy the elements of the story anyways and stay along for more fun~

**Wasnt so hard was it?**

No just put me down now*Dave says sighing out trying to get down *

 Yes it was very difficult*Dave says rolling his eyes being sarcastic*can you put me down now

Ask nicely, and slash or beg. I dont do favors remember? *Dirk grins shutting the door behind them, still easily holding dave flush with his chest.*

 no I should just be allowed to get down*dave says glaring blushing slightly squirming in his arms*

 One action down and youre already red. Damn boy. *Dirk smirks, not at all fazed by Daves struggles. He walks ovrer to the couch and places dave there, however not moving his arms on either side of the teenager, two steely bars holding him there as he stood over him, his face close and very smug.*

Get the hell out of my face*Dave says glaring from behind his shades staying still trying to keep from getting flustered again

 Make me punk. Im here purely because its your fault, being up in your grill is practically my job. Either you find a way to deal, or you cry. Big deal, no harm my way. *Dirk states silkily, eyes flashing over his own bro-style shades.*

I am dealing with it asshole and I aint no punk *Dave says laughing out that comment slumping against the couch trying to ignore his fast heart beat

 *The incubus licked his lips again, practically tasting the sensation. He smiles again, his voice smooth and alluring despite his gruff style. *  Deal with it better. I still have my second action, and I get the feeling i wont even have to use it. Youre already squirming beneath me. Thats a win for me in my book.

 Dirk just stop get off of me *Dave says taking in a deep breath closing his eyes trying to tune dirk out*

 Nervous? Or just hiding, or both. *Dirk cranes his neck closer, and before dave can react, removes his shades/with his teeth./ Letting them fall to his lap. *curious. Very curious, so if Im Alice  ive fallen down the rabbit hole, yourr probably the queen of hearts then. A human, making me lose my head. *Damn hes good*

 *Dave freezes for a second not liking the feeling of his eyes being exposed and keeps his eyes closed thinking*well well well if we are metaphorically speaking now id properly be described as the rabbit who always thinking about running out of time 

I have all the time in the world Dave.*dirk tilts his head closer, resisting the temptation to use his powers as an incubus to just have his way...but nah, he was almost certain that he could break him. His voice showed the temptation, the suggestion a lure. * open your eyes dave.

 *Dave clenches his fists shaking his head*I don't want to

 Obviously, but you should anyways. Be adventurous bro. Not a stubborn lil bitch. *Dirk hums, bemusedly watching the human beneath him.*

 I'm not a,Lil bitch *Dave says opening his eyes looking into dirks glaring into his eyes*there happy

Rather. Why dont you like em? *Dirk prompts out of the blue, knowing the full impact of his own eyes was hidden by the shades, and that was good, takin it real, but actually he was genuinely curious. To him red eyes were as entrancing as everything else about this dumb kid.*

 Its not that I don't like them they remind me of things that I don't want to remember ,they remind ne of someone who actually liked my eyes*Dave says keeping a straight face*

 Your bro right. .. huh well for whichever shitty audio record is being kept. I think you have sick eyes. *He says, his voice actually nice for once.*

 Thanks and yeah it was him *Dave said surprised at his nice tone *

 *Dirk kicks himself mentally, its a human beneath him, just another conquest to get him back to his flame licked home. Gettin all mushy aint worthit. Only strings needed are the ones for manipulation. Dirk sighs despite which.*  hmm.

 May you get the fuck off of me now*Dave asks looking away from him*

 Naw, you didnt use the magic word. Try again later. *Dirk lilts, back on track again. Lil shit mode activated.*

 Fuck you get off of me*dave says glaring at him again

 Aw you speak my language. *Dirk straightens up, still standing in front of Dave, smirk still on his face.*

 *Dave rolls his eyes reaching for.his shades*really dirk why cant you just leave me alone

 You dont wanna know, nor do you care.. Fuck it, im gonna go raid your kitchen. You better have fruitloops or Im sueing you.*dirk stretches, popping his neck before wandering off around daves apartment.*

*Dave rolls his eyes flashsteppin to his restroom closing the door locking it stripping out of his clothes hopping into the shower groaning at the hot water as he tried to get rid of the haze of the liquor, his mind still /very/ cloudy*

*Dirk found the fruitloops, grabbing the box and the gallon of milk from the fridge, he proceeded to take turns pouring the cereal followed by the milk, sitting casually on the counter, sincerely not knowing anything better to do with himself when he wasnt seducing someone. *

*Dave stood in the shower thinking to himself and he quickly finished scrubbing himself getting out of the shower drying himself off avoiding looking into the mirror slipping the towel around his waist flash stepping to his bed room sliding on some black boxers and his record shirt on *

Enjoy yourself? *Dirk asked from his position upside down on the counter, gnawing on two apples, one in either hand... hell if he wasnt gonna feed on someone, he would at least eat him out of house and home biding off the ever consuming desire.*

Yes I did actually it was a hell of a good time*Dave said rolling his eyes getting some apple juice*are you going to eat all my food

Is that a question, because its a stupid one. *Dirk groans finish both apples including the cores. He raises a hand over his eyes, his shades falling off as he hangs there. *  


smooth man this is like a bad copy of one of those vampire movie*Dave laughs chuckling at him *

Aw hell no, if Im that golden eyed loser youre the lame damsel who cant do anything without me. Aka, fuck you. *He grumbles, a bit of an accent showing through. He sways,his shirt sliding up his chest to his armpits-abs galore.*

 Haha yes totally I'm totally a damsel*Dave says sarcastically putting his hand against his head*oh dirk what would I ever do without you just stay by my side forever*dave says using a high pitch voice chucklin

 Naw, too whiney. We'll get nothing but crazed fanbits.*he chuckles back, then mimes the vamps voice perfectly.*but i cant leave, youre my brand of heroin. Damn my addiction.

 I dont care if you hurt me I cant live without you*Dave says removing his hand putting on a worried expression

*Dirk sighs, an almost sad smile on his face.* ha, half true there. *He waves his hands and then yelps, falling not so gracefully on his head.* Damnit, look what happens when you act like a needy bitch. Thats why this franchise will be lame.

 I'm not being a lil needy bitch I'm innocent*dave says Battin his eye lashes behind his shades laughing sitting on the couch*

Oof.. ow, you ass.  *He stands, shaking his head and flopping down beside Dave, not on top of him for once. * so aside from shitty references and bad cartoons, what else do you do?

 I rap,draw,and talk to my derpy friends,and I stri-that's it*Dave starts to say out of habit head nodding abit*

 Sounds lame aside from the first two. *Dirk comments, his stomach audibly growling making him straight face it, ignoring it with a grumble. * dumb humans

 Heh well I believe all of the human race would argue with you on that statement*Dave says snorting

 I just dont see the point, you guys just live. Dont need to do anything you dont really want to.No purpose just living. *He purses his lips.* y'all are just weird.

 Dirk we have a purpose to live or at least most people do ,all humans truly crave is to be in love and all that shit*Dave.says shrugging thinking about all the people that he knows*

 *Dirk heaves a sigh, rolling to the floor and staring at the ceiling.* Again, I cant see the point there, something like me cant even picture lov- uh or that sortof shit.

Well.it sucks balls because love is like playing Russian roulette its all by chance*Dave said sighing shaking his head slightly

Guns too huh? Sounds like a blast. *He closes his eyes. * badumtss

*Dave rolls his eyes*you'll understand when love hits u right in the bulls eye it hits everyone 

 I told you already. I cant dude. Im a- fuck like that matters. I just need to do my job, play my role and get back to hell where i belong. He mutters gloomily, rolling onto his stomach and stuffing his face in his crossed arms.*

Heh everyone has the ability to love even assholes like you and I already told you to give up already your not getting a contract or whatever the fuck you want from me*Dave says crossing his arms *

 Not an asshole,dumbass, an Incubus! *He huffs, standing up faster than dave could flashstep, his face set im grim lines that really made him seem vulnerable. * and its not a contract either, i just have to take some energy, harvest if you will... im not allowed home till i do.*He stumbled over his words, never explained this shit before..*

 What's so great about hell wait I don't even want to know I'm going to be going there when I die anyway*Dave says shrugging keeping a straight face surprised at him explaining it to him*

You wont go to hell,  you havent made the blacklist, nor will you less you plan on being like me. *Dirk shakes his head, walking over to the fridge again.*

 Wow well that's chillax I guess I'm surprised well it's a good surprise so I guess I should be happy *dave says head nodding shocked but happy that he isn't going to hell*

*dirk makes a noise in the back of his throat, grabbing a thing of ice cream and sitting on the counter with a spatula in his other hand. * Yeah totes on the joyride to heaven.

Yeah I get to see the big man upstairs and say word or two to him seriously *Dave says looking at dirk*are you really eating my ice cream

 Is that a problem? Too bad. *Begins shoveling the ice cream into his mouth as if he were starving.*

Wow just wow damn I'm going to have to go get some more food soon then *dave says sighing out loud checking his phone for messages seeing that he has one from rose and he huffs out skipping past it ignoring it*

Looks like it.*dirk says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the container empty now and in the bin. *  so you live alone?

Yeah I live alone now my sister moved out and now lives with her girlfriend somewhere far away and pesters the fuck out of me so now i live alone*Dave says not even bringing his brother up in this conversation skipping right over him*

You must miss them. *Dirk nods, including both his brother and sister in the statement. He hops off of the counter, looking aroubd at the rest of Daves apartment before settling back on the floor before the couch. *

Nah they all have their own lives ,they are all happy and I guess that's all that matters*Dave says shrugging and quickly try's changing the subject*im probably going to order some pizza

Better get here fast, I dont think you'd like getting eaten by me.*dirk smirks, eyeing dave, fully aware of what the teen was doing.*

Heh yeah like i'd let you do that*Dave says rolling his eyes texting the pizza delivery man order a couple large orders of pizza ignoring dirks eyes*

You wouldnt have a choice, Im a monster, and I dont have to play games like I have been.*he grits his teeth, the sharp points showing again.* i dont usually give people any other choice.*he shakes his head, forcing a smile.*  you better have ordered something with meat.

Yes I  did order one meat lover pizza for you and heh I'm a fighter and I'm not that easy to take *Dave says sassiedly rolling his eyes again*i need to go practice some of my mixes in my room come get me when the pizzas here *Dave says heading into his room turning on his turntables sliding on his headphones getting into the zone taking a deep breath thinking before he started rapping*

 Wrong, youre a human... listless and weak.. and tasty-er, talented. Damn.*dirk hit himself with the back of his hand, his eyes flashing once, he hadnt 'fed' in days already and patience wasnt an effective staunch on his appetite. .. growling he sat outside of Daves room, pulling his knees up to his chest, listening to Daves voice whipping out the lyrical gold.*

 

 

> _My head pounds against my mattress bed as I start to scratch my aching head and I close my eyes only to be lead into a deeper abyss through the undead and that's where I find the deepest dreads because that's where I see my bro lying dead and as I put my fingers through his head the blood from his neck seeps deeper instead and I drop down to my knees and silently start to plead because I wish I could of reverse everything I imagine his orange eyes that used to shine so bright even through the darkest nights seeping into his skin as the blood stains permanently mark his skin and every time in this part of my nightmares I feel my nostrils flare because I could of fucking  reverse this curse of all the dead but no I had to be a strider and stand strong as my bro lies dead on the ground and I then feel the dread of the fuckin dead seep in right there and I wake up to realize it all was just a terrible dream but the worst part is that the night mare continues even when I start breathing easily I remember that he isn't here with me and as I quickly recall everything yeah everyone thinks I'm alright but they never bothered to check under my hoody aha and then they would truely see how deeply scarred I came to be_

*Dave raps smoothly feeling his eyes water a bit as his hands turn the tables steadily keeping the beat steady as he raps automatically turning off his turn tables when he reaches the end of it wiping his eyes again *

 

*Dirks head was back against the wall,  rather moved by Daves words. He smirked, understanding somewhat of why Dave acted and avoided the subject... aaand shit he was getting to caught up in this mess, why couldnt shit be easy and done with, oh right, because Dave was such a special ass case. Anybody else would be all too happy to bone up.* Damn yo, i knew you could spin shit but that was a level beyond.

 *Dave froze when he heard dirks voice blushing brightly a bit embarrassed covering it quickly with his poker face regaining himself*thanks man heh If I knew you were listening I would of rapped something else

Nah, that was deep shit. Made sense though, clarity clear and all that.* dirk stated, standing up and stretching in the doorway, his stomach growled again and he winced. He usually didnt go so long without feeding' . Regaining composure he strided in, sitting on Daves bed, legs crossed and watching him with pain shaded in his orange eyes, for once not covering them totally when he looked at him. * Told me more about you.

Well there's not much to learn about me,in that rap and dude are you okay*Dave said hoping they would stop talking about his rap now and curious/worried why dirk looked like he was in pain*

 Wanna bet on that? But- what? Yeah Im fit as a fiddle, just hungry s'all. Pizza guy should fix that. *He shrugs, biting his lip, the subject odd to talk about to someone who didnt have the gnawing feeling indefinitely... or just a human in general.* why, ya concerned for me?

No reason I just don't like to see other people in pain*Dave says shrugging *

 Hm, yeah dont wanna see me in pain, bad situation there* he muses, wincing again, but this time trying to hide it, the attempt failed when his eyes flash feral. * eugh that guy is taking long, for-ev-er.

Omfg what is causing you so much pain anyway*dave says tapping his chin thinking *and don't worry he should get here soon


	5. Dinner isn't always Pizza.... yeah ok lets change the subject, shall we? Christ, Dirk, why do I know you?!

**Now thats something you dont wanna know man.** *Dirk huffs gruffly, suddenly perking up when theres a knock on the door.* I got it! *He bolts up from the bed, at the door in a second, he opens it and takes the pizza, placing it on the counter before grabbing the pizza guy by the collar, his eyes burning, the smile of a hunter looking at its prey at his lips. He looked the guy up and down, happy with his appearance. He looked over his shoulder at Dave, barely remembering to as his incubin senses began taking over. * Yo dave, I'll be a moment. You dont wanna see this.

I'm tempted to watch *Dave says walking out of his room leaning against the wall *unless you don't want me to watch then I won't

 I recommend you dont. *He pulls the struggling guy out of the door of the apartment, cornering him against the exterior wall just out of sight from Dave, before doing what he does.. er, totally dominating the dude in more than just kissing, wink wink nudge nudge. But hes outta sight, so no details. *

 *Dave sighs out loud heading into his kitchen grabbing a box of pizza stuffing a slice in his mouth chewing quickly hungry *

 *From outside theres a series of moans from the pizza guy, and several more unsavory and muffled noises before Dirk reappears in the doorway, wiping his mouth, looking healthier and even more stunningly hot than before. * alright, Im good.

 I don't even want to comment right now I'm just going to go eat my pizza on the couch innocently*Dave says not even commenting finishing half of his box of pizza already heading to the couch with his box sitting down grabbing another slice*

*dirk is just walking in snickering when a very flushed and bedraggled pizza guy looks in. Saying how he still needed to get paid, dirk rolls his eyes, turning around. * needy ass, here's your tip now get the fuck out. *Dirk pulls him forward, giving what lookes like the best kiss of that guys life before shoving him out the door and closing it, grabbing his pizza box and sitting down next to Dave, aslice somehow already in his mouth.*

Still not going to even comment even though I have so many smart ass comments to say*Dave says stuffing the second the last slice of pizza in his mouth chugging down apple juice

Feel free, I dont give a shit, that virgin just had the time of his life, and I had a decent meal. *He laughs, eating his pizza very contentedly.*

 Poor virgin*Dave says finishing his second to last slice grabbing the last slice of pizza eating it slowly enjoying it getting up throwing the pizza box away humming lightly in enjoyment*

 *Dirk smirked. * I beg your pardon, that bitch should be honored.  And this pizza is good.*he says, finishing off the rest of his pizza just as quickly and tossing the box in the bin.*

Honored heh scarred yes*Dave mumbles laughing grabbing a juice box from the fridge sipping it laying back on the couch checking his phone seeing he has a message from his brother almost throwing the phone across the room but pauses setting it down calmly next to him ignoring his messages*

 *Dirk raises an eyebrow, shrugging* well, he wont remember tomorrow anyways, I'll just be a wetdream in his head.... what ya got there? I dont think Ive ever seen someone look at a phone with that much contempt.

 Nothing it's just a phone*Dave says ignoring the beeping of his phone tempted glaring at it silently *

 Tch yeah captain obvious. Whats on the phone is striking a nerve somewhere on you man.

 Nothing *Dave says tired of the beeping tapping a button on the phone putting it on silent still glaring at it*

 Is it him? *Dirk prompts, taking a guess from daves reaction.*

 No *dave mumbles out still glaring at the phone * maybe yes it is okay *Dave says taking his phone flash stepping throwing it on his bed flash stepping back sitting on the couch*

 You didnt even bother to read it. Must of had a row when you guys parted, damn. *He shakes his head, feeling sorry for Dave, he looks up, scootching over for him*

 I'm just pissed off at him and I will forever be pissed off at him*Dave says his jaw clenched*

 Harsh, but ok, i wont pry. *For once.... dirks eyebrows furrow and he stands, offering a change of subject.* you should show me some more of your lame human pasttimes. Shitty movies and dastardly horrible ironic dates, tomorrow I propose we ditch your hell school and do just that.


	6. Not so Ironic Dates,pffff what are you talking about, dumb boys are always ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy now their back-story is slowly rising to the top? will you ever see it? who knows. stay with it and you might. >:)  
> (#stridorks)

**I can totally help you in those departments.** *Dirk says, nodding and stands up- padding back to his room, looking back over his shoulder for a moment with a half smile* So um. See you tomorrow then. Night.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
*the next day Dave walked into his living room to find Dirk sitting expectantly where he had left him last night on the couch. His voice light* So, we going out or what? It's like.. two o clock yo.  
  
let me just get my wallet and my phone and shit together *Dave says getting up walking to his room pulling on a red jacket staring at the gray hat at the corner of his room glaring at it grabbing his phone not looking at it tucking his wallet in his pocket*lets go

 *Dirk grins, following Dave out of the apartment with a half smile and falling in step with him. * Hell yeah. So where first on our ironic ass date, it should shatter existence with its stereo comedy dude.

Well the most cliche way to go is to go to an Italian place and share spaghetti but that can be after the movie but traditionally you ethier see a horror movie or a super horrible romcom

 Oh man, horror movies are hilarious. Are you gonna squeal and cling to be like a dame? I could dig that. Lets do this.*dirk chuckles, looking down at his clothes and scoffing. Their appearance changing to something sleeker.* there, date ready. Want a rose corsage to complete the look Dave?

Yes man that is horribly ironically terrible and it all depends on the movie *Dave says rolling his eyes heading toward the direction of the movie theater*

Sweet. Cant wait. Show me the dull world yo.*he continues with Daves direction, the silence falling a bit awkwardly. Dirk just intent on walking, his gaze flicking around almost uncomfortably.*

Well this is our "dull " shopping place where people go and buy shit *Dave says motioning to the mall walking inside heading toward the movie theater*

Fabulous. Utterly fabau'*dirk jokes, skittering next to dave aa they make it to the movie line.* aight, choose one Dave, make sure its decently adequate.

What's with your vocabulary *Dave chuckled looking over the listing picking a horror/rom movie chuckling to himself as he got the tickets *this is going to be an interesting movie

Dont know the hell youre talking bout... yo we getting popcorn and sharing a drink right? Cause we're making this night as cliche as possible right.*dirk smirks, nudging dave with his elbow.*

 Ofcourse we are popcorns is a must and we shall share a large refreshment *Dave says smirking right back at him rolling his eyes going to the snack bar ordering a extra large popcorn with a large soda with some mm's

Dirk snickers, taking the popcorm and looping his arm in Daves. * aight, lets get our irony schtick on a roll.  


*Dave rolls his eyes again heading to the movie theater that the movies at getting a pair of seats in the middle sitting down setting the cup in between them*

Youre gonna hurt yourself if you keep rolling your eyes man. Aw dude is that Dew? Hell yes. *He leans forwards taking a drink, sitting back contentedly. *

I like how you know when I'm rolling my eyes *Dave says laughing grabbing a handful of popcorn*

 Easy to tell yo, the rest of your face says it all. *Dirk joins the laughter and then falls silent as the movie starts.* what the hell did you choose.

 A horror romantic movie what else *dave mumbles smirking behind his shades watching the movie screen*

You shouldve chosen equestria girls, 20% more ironic. *Dirk whispers, taking some popcorn out of daves hand as they both reach for some at the same time. He snickers, eyes focused on the film.*

No brony movies*Dave  whispers back watching the movie intently eating the popcorn sliding his shades up to watch the movie better pupils adjusting to the light*

 Joking man, joking. *Dirk rests his elbow on the armrest between them, camping his head there and drinking the Dew, kicking his legs up on the empty  seat beside them.*  


Way to make yourself comfortable *Dave whispers chuckling eating the popcorn *

Very. You should try it sometime. Loosen your girdle. *dirk twangs, showing his accent for the first time, taking another swig.*

 I relax sometimes on occasion *Dave whispers back keeping his eyes on the movie*

*dirk chuckles again, eyes still on the screen as he reaches for more popcorn, throwing a piece at Daves cheek.* uhuh.

I do too and watch it*dave mumbles out lifting up his eyebrows at him continuing to eat popcorn*

 I am watching. The lead just derped his way into the apocalypse.*he whispers back, trying hard not to laugh*

I like how that's all you got from this part of the movie *Dave says biting his bottom lip holding back a giggle

 Was i supposed to get anything else from it? Sorry but this guy is the epitomy of O WHAT THE SHIT. *dirk squeals, practically falling into daves lap his arms gripping his shoulders.* what the fuck is wrong with these people!!

 Have you not seen a scary movie before*Dave says covering dirks mouth with his hand biting into his bottom lip keeping himself from yelping in surprise *quiet down other people are in the theater

Not one fucking like this! And they cant hear me over their own screams...jesus tittydickin christ. *He mutters, a bit freaked now at the sight of a demon dying oneof the most traumaticdeaths he had ever seen. He settles down some, curling closer to Dave his eyes wide on the screen.*

 Dude chillax it's just a movie *Dave says wrapping his arms around him reassuringly not surprised at the movie*

Im chill. Im the tip of the iceberg.*dirk says quickly, his hands clamping around daves the next jumpscare, but he doesnt yell as before- more expectant of the scares now.*

*Dave blushes lightly watching the movie still holding dirks hand back softly *

*For the majority of the remainder of the movie, Dirk kept nuzzled close to Dave, their fingers laced together.*this movie is jacked on so many levels. ..

Heh this is like most of horror production out today *Dave said leaning against dirk *

 Sounds like shit, They should really get some better writers. *Dirk mumbles, nestling his head in the crook of Daves neck*

 It freaks people out so I guess their doing there job *dave said blushing even more looking at the movie trying to focus on it*

 I only freaked cause i connect with the monsters getting butchered man, have a heart. *Dirk pulls Daves arms closer, an adorable little squeal escaping his lips at the plottwist.*

*Dave rolled his eyes giggling at his squeal hugging him to his chest*

Eye-rolling man i swear its gonna catch up to you one of these days. *Dirk mumbles, a half smile on his face at daves reaction, despite still being frazzled.*

 Sureeee*Dave says sarcastically at the mumbling*

 I swear, just you see...*dirk mutters into Daves collarbone, hiding*

 I guess you aren't watching the movie*Dave states grabbing some popcorn chewing it diligently

 I am watching the recording of brutally scarring and sadistically shredding innocent demons... im just trying not to..*he grumbles, tensing agaim when he looks back to the screen, decidedly not liking horror movies much..  dumb human pasttimes and crazy filmmakers.*

I'm sorry that it scares you*Dave mumbles hugging him closer*but at least I didn't take you to a scarier movie

 But it's sort of amusing that a demons scared*Dave says chuckling a bit*

 I am so going to make you pay for this later you ass.*dirk mutters, huddling in Daves arms, eyes glued to the screen now as it ends, a final squeal escaping him as the screen flashes right before the credits roll.*

 Yeah sure whatever you say dirk*Dave smirked chuckling *

 Shut up.*dirk huffs, pouting at Dave,*

 Never come on man get off of me the movies over*Dave says sliding his shades back down*

 O-k lemme just untangle my limbs.*dirk smirks,disentangling himself from their embrace and standing up, throwing away their trash and waiting up for Dave.* and I will get revenge, i just gotta figure out how. Perfect plot and all that.

Yeah sure just keep planning on that*Dave says strolling out if the theater heading towards the ice cream shop tugging on dirks hand heading into the ice cream shop with dirk*come on this cliche date hasn't ended yet

 Dirk pirks up, still holding Daves hand as he catches up, the smirk resurfacing on his lips. * Aw Right! Hella onwards.

Yes pick a flavor and all that shit *Dave says looking over the ice cream flavors*

Orange sherbet yo, only way to go.

 A-huh dirk *Dave says nodding and hums lightly picking vanilla for his flavor and getting dirk his orange sherbet handing it to him and he holds his vanilla cone licking the ice cream*lets go

 Right next to ya. *Dirk hums squeezing Daves hand, eating his sherbet happily.* so where next?

 Haha well I'm going to take you to a place I like to go to*Dave says leading him out of the mall back to his apartment showing him up the stairs leading him to the roof seeing that the sun have already set and the stars were out*here it is

 Alrigh- woah wicked view man. *He utters, pulling them to the ground and sitting, looking out at the scene in the dapple of cloudless starlight. * you know how to choose spots, gotta give y'that.

 Yeah I got an eye for good spots *Dave says smiling *

 Huh..*Dirk leans back, licking his sherbet, or trying to before it becomes a melty mess, dribbling down his chin, he raises a hand, pushing up his shades as he finishes the cone.*Stars..

Yeah stars are really pretty*Dave mumbles out blushing *

And you eat like a little kid you know that

What, wait why, is there something on my face? *Dirk turns to dave looking over his nose trying to see the melted sherbet. He looks back at Dave. *shit i look like a derp.

Exactly *Dave chuckles laughing at his face laying on his back

 Gah and youre so cool Dave? *He looks down at him, licking his lips. *Did i get it??

 Yes you got most of it *Dave says chuckling again licking his ice cream intently

 *Dirk growled in the back of his throat, the sound playful* aight, y know what, you lose your cool privledges. *Leaning forwards he taps the cone in daves hand, making it splatter on his nose. Dirk sits back laughing, his eyes bright.*

that's not cool man *Dave said glaring a bit grabbing his thumb taking the ice cream that's on his nose licking it off

You missed a bit, and you have plenty left. Get your panties outta your crack. *dirk smirks, still snickering at Dave*

my panties have been out of my crack*Dave says snorting continuing to eat his ice cream*

I'd say prove it, but you just might. *Dirk smirks, moving to sit on the ledge, looking back to the stars*  You know, I've never taken the time to look at the stars.

really wow what a shame the stars are really a beautiful sight*Dave says looking up at the night sky pushing up his shades *I have a lot of good and bad memories on this roof

*Dirk looks over  his shoulder, eyes glowing somewhat in the darkness.* Any you care to share Dave?

 Heh I had my first kiss up here*Dave says thinking about it

No shit, good, bad or true love? *he chuckles, prompting further in his easygoing joking fashion.*

 Heh love for me lust for him*Dave says sighing out looking at the stars *I was a very foolish person

That blows dude, but everyone has mistakes in their past.*he half smiles, over his shoulder, understanding in a way.*

yeah you just gotta learn from them even how cliche as it sounds its true*Dave.said nodding half paying attention looking at the stars

Unfortunately that's exactly how it is... y'know I heard once that for every star in the sky, there's a pair of lovers. *Dirk scoffs shaking his head* Not sure how that's related though.

really that's amazing*Dave says thinking looking up at the stars*heh that means even demons have a love out there haha

 I guess so, but thats if its true or not. 76.8% chance its not, but romantics can say otherwise.*dirk stiffly says, the comedy a bit dry with his actual personality rather than show.*

Haha romantics well youll fall in love one of these days and youll remember me and youll remember me saying   I told you so*Dave says chuckling biting the ice cream come finishing it*

What about you then? Still got the goodies over that first smacker?*dirk grumbles, the chuckling contagious however finishing the question on more of a lighter note.*

Heh well you never get over your first love but all my love for him has turned into resentment*Dave says clenching his fists slightly at remembering his brother*

 *Dirk raises an eyebrow, comprehension flickering in the glow of his eyes. He turns around, facing Dave, catching the slightest reaction. * Sounds like a divine retribution for being a shoddy kisser your first time. *He comments, trying to lighten daves mood with furrowed eyebrows and a foreign feeling of sorrow for the boy before him*

 Yeah well he took more from me then a first kiss*Dave laughs shaking his head trying to not think about it too much*but that was in the past haha

Shit, I'll say, but you seem more than a bit haunted by that ghost of touch. *Dirk murmurs, catching the uneasiness of the subject *

 Maybe a little*Dave says keeping his eyes on the stars

Sorry yo. *Dirk says, running a hand through his hair  eyes wandering back to the now woesome lookng stars*

Its fine man shit happens that's life*Dave says chuckling shrugging it ignoring the uneasiness he felt about that conversation*I still cant believe you didn't take time to look up at the stars man

I dont have the time, this is actually the longest Ive been in the human world in years.*dirk sighs, stretching and lying back.*

Wow well what's so wrong with the human world its a heck of a good time *Dave says sitting back himself laying next to dirk *

*Dirk shrugs, * For  one, Im usually here on business, and I can finish a job in record time. No need to prolong shit.... besides, Im past the point where I still have my human-er, yeah thats not  important.

 *Dirk clears his throat, folding his arms behind his head.*

 Human what*Dave asks curiously his head tipping to the side*

 Long boring story, made short, nonhumans cant exactly take strolls on Earth.*dirk huffs, skirting the issue.*

 I see well be careful man*Dave says looking back up at the stars*

I cant help it. im stuck here cause of your lame ass.*he exhales with a groan.* i swear youre actually gonna kill me man. Brutal, totally batshit craycray cruel.

Dude I already told you to give up already your not getting what you need from me*Dave says rolling his eyes grabbing his shades from on top of his head holding them  close to him*

Ugh, i literally cannot break through that fog man. But whatever.I'd say friends suffices.*Dirk smirks.* you roll your eyes a hella lot.

Yeah because people give me a lot of reasons to roll my eyes especially you*Dave says laughing a bit

 Not my fault! Socializing aint my strong suit.  I can butter someone up and thats it. Gimme a break here.*dirk says exasperated, waving his hand at dave. *Bluuuh

 Well ill give you a break just because you admitted that your new at this *Dave said smirking giggling/chuckling a bit*

 You are the ddefinitionf an asshole, look it up in the encylopedia words to decribe dave. Asshole his the first, followed by Asswipe and Bitch. Give or take several more crude stanzas.*he rants, grinning slightly, the tips of his ears, pink.*

awe I feel the love in that statement*Dave says chuckling*

You should. Im totally hell over heels for a ditzy douche.*dirk counters, smirking*

 Oh really heh I must not know him then*Dave says chuckling*

*Dirk facepalms, laughing* Jeez

jeez Louise*Dave says Sticking his tongue at him laughing

*Dirk hisses at Dave, making a dumb face* I see how it is.

well that douche is probably so stupid that he's going to fall for you too*Dave says laughing a bit holding his stomach from laughing too hard

Good to know how you feel bout me man, that burns really, gotta get the neosporein and a bandaid for that wound. *Dirk chuckles, enjoying Dave's laughter a little too much- (there aint subtext... without the buttsex*

yeah I Hope it burns real good*Dave says laughing again smiling*

Feels like home, hellfire n' all. *Dirk smirks, sighing with a smile as turned over onto his stomach, looking at Dave* You're sadistic dude. Really.

nah well maybe a little*Dave says setting his shades on his chest  turning his head to look at dirk*

 *Dirk waggles his eyebrows, still snickering.* Oh my. I wonder what you get up to in your freetime.

Heh the world will never know*Dave said looking back up at the sky*

Intriguing. Totes. *Dirk chuckled, the night now completely dark save for the stars and the glow of his eyes* how long have we been up here

Probably a couple hours at the least*Dave says noticing the bright glow of his eyes smiling slightly at the sight looking back up at the sky quickly*

Damn, I just lose track of time here. *he muses, stretching much like a cat and laying back on his side. half looking at dave half watching the stars again.*

Yeah it happens *Dave says sighing looking up at the sky*yeah I remember that I used to strife with my brother on this roof heh he enjoyed kicking my ass*Dave said laughing *

So being sadistic does run in the family. Sounds like a hella good time. *Dirk smirks, propping himself on his elbow.*

 Yeah heh I learned to like the pain with getting cut everyday heh I even got a couple scars that'll probably never go away*Dave says laughing

That's masochism man, but whatev, same dif yo. that flows too. *he joins in the laughter a bit, his voice quieter than daves.*

Hey just because I like pain doesn't make me a masco-fuck*Dave says chuckling blushing slightly*

Reaaal smooth Dave. *Dirk snickers, shaking his head*

Shut up*Dave says flipping him off blushing *

 Make me. *Dirk sticks out his tongue, still grinning*

 Nah I'm too lazzzyy*Dave says closing his eyes grinning*

Supremely so. *Dirk rolls over, flopping his arm over Dave's chest.* Lame-o

 I'm not lame yo * Dave says looking over at him*

Whatever helps you sleep at night man. *Dirk says in a bemused yawn, a teasing tone adopted in his voice.*

 I ain't lame how can I prove it to you*Dave says eyebrow furrowing blushing *

*, Dirk grinned, his eyes flashing with mischief.* First thing that comes to mind.

 is?*Dave asks still looking up at the stars

*Dirk chuckles, his voice light* aight lame one, to redeem yourself, price of order is a kiss.

 *Dave laughs a bit looking up at the sky*just a kiss I guess I could do that to redeem myself

Could you though? Remember who youre kissing, demon, or more specifically a sex demon. *He laughs, eyes focused on the stars.* I dont think you could handle it.

 Heh I'm not going to want to have sex with you just from a kiss*Dave scoffs*

 Ey man you just might, but Im saying a kiss will, wind you, to say the least. Just giving fair warning.*he smirks, shrugging*

 Its just going to be a kiss man you over exaggerate your powers*Dave says chuckling

 Incapcitating-ly breath taking as Ive been told, but maybe its just everyone Ive kissed are clueless. But who am I, as an Incubus, to say? *He replies, giving an innocent grin, or fake humility, either works*

*Dave snorts sitting up keeping his eyes focused on the stars*so you pry on the innocent haha

What can I say? They taste pure. Like cane sugar or some shit comparison like that.

 Haha nice people have flavors to you that's interesting*Dave says looking over at dirk giggling a lil

 Yeah, whats weird about that? *dirk mumbles, his cheeks flushing slightly*

 Its interesting*Dave said patting his back giggling*

Patronize me again and I will torch you.*dirk huffs, sitting up, still blushing in embarrassment*

: Wow that's kinky*Dave said full out laughing now

Oh for certain.*dirk says, finding the laughter contagious, a curious effect dave had on him*

 *Dave held his stomach a minute later he was recovering from his laugh fit*yeah I didn't know you were so kinky dirk*Dave says cracking a smile

Theres alot you have to learn then. *Dirk countered, eyes still laughing.*

Yes I would have to learn a great deal*Dave said shaking his head sliding his shades back on pushing them on top of his head*

No worries, Im an excellent teacher. *Dirk smirks, popping his back in a stretch and laying back down looking up at Dave*

 That's what they all say*Dave says admiring the stars his red eyes darting over the whole sky

Fair enough, but youre allowed free thought, so i aint saying a word.

 Haha*Dave says about to roll his eyes but pauses *

 Oh so you aint gonna roll them rubies again? Im surprised.*dirk chuckles*

 I am controlling my habit *Dave says flipping him off again *id love to stay out here all day but I'm going to eventually freeze my ass off

All night more like, days long gone man. *Dirk hops smoothly to his feet, offering Dave a hand.* allow me to escort y' home. Or at least the five yards to your door.

You're such a dork*Dave says taking his hand letting him help him up*

Of course, but you like it. *Dirk leads him to the door opening it for him.* here ya are.


	7. The god of flirtation strikes again, ok, maybe someone might give in.

**Thank you my prince** *Dave says chuckling walking in his apartment *

Anytime.*Dirk follows him inside*

Well I'm going to go change into something more comfortable *dave says starting to un button his shirt heading to his room

Or you could just lie around in your boxers*dirk snickers*

I am planning on it with a t shirt on *Dave says shaking his head slightly stripping to just his boxers when he gets in his room grabbing a random Tshirt from his drawer pulling it on*

Aww man. Lame. *Dirk smirks, sprawling on the couch.*

No it isn't lame *Dave says coming out of his room heading into his kitchen*it is smart

 Around me, touche, but heyyo, Im a relatively nice guy. *now its his turn to rolls his eyes at Dave.*

Yeah you're a big old teddy bear*Dave says chuckling heading back into his living room*are you going to move or am I just going to sit on you

Sit on me. I aint budgin. *Dirk snarks, patting his knee in invitation with a smirk*

*Dave uncrosses his arms sitting on dirks lap flicking his head*scooottt

Nope. *Dirk loops his arms arounds Daves waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.*

 *Dave blushes slightly sliding his shades down from his head*real mature man

Very. Im the definition. Check it, its called societal contribution, im a valuable furniture piece, perfect for every home.

 Well then I better get a refund *Dave says laughing a bit leaning against him relaxing slightly*

Non refundable im afraid, but a good investment in the long run. *Dirk smiles slightly, holding him gently.*

Will I guess I'll have to deal with you *Dave says relaxing a bit more feeling his body un tense

Y'got that right. *Dirk twangs, resting his cheek on Daves neck.*

*Dave grabs the remote turning on the tv flicking through channels casually relaxing in dirks lap*

*Dirk sits there, for the most part quietly, occassionally making peanut gallery commentary on the channels dave flicks through*

*Dave yawns getting tired his eyes growing heavily as he surfs the channels trying to find something to watch *

*Dirk raises an eyebrow, still comfortably positioned around Dave, holding him much like a teddybear, he didnt raise a point though*

*Dave slowly let's go of the remote falling asleep in dirks arms cuddling into him slightly *

*Dirk smiles softly, gently lifting up the sleeping boy, cradling him in his as and bringing him to his bedroom, kicking his shoes off, dirk tucks him into bed, sliding in next to him and carefully wrapping his arms back around Dave, holding him close before closing his eyes.* Lame-o.

 *Dave snuggles into him in his sleep as he wanders into a familiar dream *

 *Dirk just lies there blissfully until he fallsasleep... much later*

 *Dave eyebrow furrows in his sleep 5 hours later his dream turning into a night mare holding onto dirks shirt subconsciously *

*Dirks eyes open wearily and he frowns, concerned for Dave when he grasps th situation. He tightens his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest, a hand carding through his hair comfortingly.* sh

 *Dave tenses up slightly but relaxes eventually against his hand still going through the nightmare*

*Dirk holds him throughout the course of the nightmare, watching him sadly*

 *Daves breathing calms down a bit and he clenches his fists again his mouth opening slightly to say something in his sleep but nothing comes out and he wakes up shuttering lightly in dirks arms*

 Ok there man? *Dirk asks gently,his fingers still weaving through daves hair.*

Yeah I'm fine *Dave says blinking slightly realizing he was in dirks arms blushing taking in a deep breath*

Good. *Dirk murmurs, trying not to smile at Daves immediate blush at his position.*

*Dave cuddles into dirks neck hiding his blush getting comfortable in his arms*i feel asleep didn't i

 *Dirk rests his cheek on the top of daves head.*heh you dont say?

*dave snorts at him flipping him off again blushing slightly*i was right you are a teddy bear

Right again, give the boy a reward. *Dirk smirks, nuzzling dave,in punctuation of his words.*

What do you want teddy*Dave asks blushing slightly at the nuzzling *

Whatever youre willing to give. *He replys in a silken voice *

 Oh yeah I have to prove myself not a lame o so let's get this over with *Dave says putting a hand through his hair *

 And here i was thinking you wouldnt go through with it. *Dirk grins, his eyes light in the dark room, however now he was having second thoughts, for once he was confronted with a human whom he didnt want to take their lifeforce from- the effect of a kiss from an incubus- the feeling estranged to him and more than a little rattling. This was part of his job, something he never doubted or went against. But goddamnit if Dave wasnt stirring something new in the demon. *

Don't grin like that dirk*Dave says smiling at him and he thinks about what he is about to do intently 

 *Dirk smiles* cant help it, its my nature. *He bit his lip slightly, the voice in his head still beating out the pros and cons of getting involved versus doing his job.*

 You can always change if you wanted to *Dave says elbowing him playfully *

Problem is I think i have. Damn you. *Dirk huffs comically, poking Dave lightly in the ribs*

 Hah even the mean ol incubus can change *Dave says swatting at his poking hand laughing *

 Ah what can I say, goddamn human. *Dirk laughs back grabbing Daves hand as he swats his away, weaving their fingers.* its like your humanity is contagious or something.

It is contagious man haven't you heard*Dave says wiggling his eyebrows squeezing dirks hand lightly smiling *

Damn . *Dirk grumbles, his smile betraying his tone as he muffles himself in Daves hair, planting a small kiss on the side of his head*

*Dave blushes at the kisses leaning his head into him smiling *

*Dirk draws in a deep breath, restraining the feral incubus side of himself, his eyes flashing despite which.. dirk gives dave another harmless peck,  his other arm encircling him.*

 *Dave blushes at dirks arms cuddling into his chest *

*he smiled, perfectly content as is, at least when ignoring the burning hunger that is, he had decided that he would let Dave make the choice to let the demon closer to him. He could have that comfort at least, if shit goes down, then he wouldnt be entirely to blame....*

*Dave thinks to himself deciding if he wanted to give in and kiss dirk and let dirk do his thing and have his way with him or did he want to resist the urge to kiss him and keep dirk close to him*

*Dirk turns his head slightly, his eyes brighter, a low breath rumbling through his chest before his spoke* Still brave enough to kiss me.* Escaped his teeth, he was getting lightheaded. The strange pull that he felt towards Dave making it all that harder for him to restrain himself- his nature. He half smiled*

Yeah I mean as long as we just share a kiss and a kiss only *Dave says squeezing his hand again lightly looking up at dirk*

Yeah, it'll just be a kiss. Don't worry there. *Dirks voice cracks, almost inaudibly- but its there, his throatburned and he gulped, his orange eyes flickering- he gave dave a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand back. There was a pain in his chest but Dirk couldnt name it, but in the back of his head he felt sad of what he knew would happen once he kissed Dave.*

*Dave observed dirks face intently tracing over his face keeping his one hand tightly in his curling his other hand in dirks hair biting his bottom lip deciding that he was going to go through with the kiss*okay I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY. enjoying so far? feel free to give dumb little thoughts, but dont be an ass yo, that aint chill.


	8. Smooches

*Dirk smiled, on the verge of ferally for a moment beforeit went back to the nicer and changed one that dirk had. Slipping his hand underneath Dave's chin, Dirk tilted his head up, leaning closer, their noses brushing for a moment as his eyes delved into Dave's, something in them apologizing, Dirk leaned closer, closing the space between them- touching his lips to Daves. Almost immediately an almost physical pull, and overwhelming desire and yet at the same time an innate mixture of intense pleasure and pain /would be (is)/ given to Dave.*

 *Dave felt overwhelmed when their lips touched closing his eyes trying to focus on something not being able to focus on anything but the kiss. Dave kept his hand intertwined with dirks as his other hand pulled at dirks hair lightly kissing dirk back intently not being able to think about anything other then dirk*

*( lets just say Dirk is the worlds best kisser) Dirk gently parted Daves lips, tilting his head and deepening the kiss, inhaling slightly- draining the pure life energy from Dave, covering the sensation- the simple kiss overloading Dave with a pure sense of ectasy, the pain still underlying but could be served as ignored.. Dirk raised shifted his hand from Dave's chin to lightly grip the back of Dave's neck, holding him close.*

*Dave couldn't think couldn't even breath without dirk overwhelming his senses     he followed dirks lead leaning against him taking him all in breathing through his nose kissing him back deeply*

*In the corner of his conscious mind, Dirk still protested taking advantage of his influence over Dave.. something wet drifted down his cheek and he blinked quickly, pushing further against Dave, his other hand detatching from Daves and skimming up his chest, leading the /more than/ passionate kiss further into the ecstatic abyss that Dirk dealt in. Dave hapless against the pull.*

 *Dave blushed against the kiss getting lost deeper and deeper into it forgetting all of his thoughts that he had in his head...all that he can think of is more i want more and everywhere that dirk touched burned him he felt like he was getting pulled deeper into the kiss *

*Dirk's head was screaming at him to stop, his heart telling him not to hurt Dave... this boy, this, Human... Dirk tugged on Daves lower lip, breaking tactfully away from his lips, tracing a line along Dave's jaw, absorbing the energy from Dave's reactions- every amount of pleasure feeding the incubus.

But maybe humanity was contagious, Dirk had thought that any remnants of his once human self had been lost in time. But some spark ignited, amplifying the voice in Dirk's head. 'don't prolong it, don't make the boy suffer' variations of it pouring through Dirks mind, another trace of a damp trail on Dirks cheek as he pulled away, shutting his allurring eyes which kept the trance in place. He bit his lip, his sharp teeth piercing it.He choked on his words, unable to make any noise even though he knew he didn't have much time left.*

 *Dave felt like he had been stunned by a ray gun his mind scrambling to come up with thoughts even when dirk pulled back dave did his best to concentrate taking a deep breath furrowing his eyebrow concentrating on what he was going to say *Dirk you kept your promise*Dave said smiling weakly still a bit shakey squeezing his hand lightly *

*Dirk waited a moment before opening his eyes,looking at Dave, he gulped again, his voice hollow as he forced himself to speak, trying to push back the pain that was rising up like bile in his chest as he knew what was happening now... * Yeah, I guess I did.. But I also, finished my job. *he falls silent again, his body beginning to disappear, as if being blurred away, he flinched. For once, he didn't want to go.*

Dirk I-I don't want you to go*Dave says holding his hand feeling him disappear slightly panic going through him *

*Dirk nodded, taking in a shuddering breath, squeezing Dave's hand back tightly.* I'm so.. sorry Dave. m-maybe if you summon me again, I can- *but his voice is broken off, turning into a groan of agony as the rest of his body dissolves into the air, the flash of his mourning orange eyes the last thing to vanish as he's pulled back into hell, where he was on the bed still warm, but he wasn't there anymore. A world away.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can start crying.  
> or whatever it is that you do... idk stay on the bandwagon if it is growing?


	9. And poof, he's suddenly gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an epilogue

*Dave shook his head looking down at his hands frustrated blinking away a couple tears that started to form in his eyes he got up from his bed ignoring the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks*

 

 *meanwhile in hell, dirk jerked awake,  looking down at his spectral body and cursing, pulling his claws down his face in frustration.  Anger and sadness welling in his chest. * Why? *He gritted his sharp teeth as he strode further along the black jagged rocks, his orange eyes peering into the veil, searching mournfully.*

 

 *Dave got up from his bed thinking about the only way to relax himself Turing towards his turntables turning them on ignoring the tears rushing down his face as he mixes two slow songs together  ignoring the aching in his chest as well as he could*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk its a goddamn filler before a timeskip


	10. Back for good or something like that. Sorry I broke your heart.

  
  
  


 

>  
> 
> **"You filled me up**
> 
> **I couldn't get enough**

**wouldn't do enough**

 

> **cant stay long enough**
> 
> **this life's too tough**
> 
> **dealt hands too rough**
> 
> **all is hell and stuff**
> 
> **Can't catch my breath**
> 
> **I huff**
> 
> **I puff**
> 
> **and you blow me down and away**
> 
> **I cant say what i feel**
> 
> **is it love is it real**
> 
> **had my life to steal**
> 
> **your heart to heal**
> 
> **my last meal**
> 
> **a demon seal**
> 
> **in your lips**
> 
> **my blood drips**
> 
> **so much for little sips**
> 
> **or baby steps**
> 
> **a billion reps**
> 
> **yet i cant stay**
> 
> **and can't get away**
> 
> **i'm lost in what i say**
> 
> **from day to day**
> 
> **in your bed I lay**
> 
> **in my grave at bay**
> 
> **black blue and white**
> 
> **can i make this right**
> 
> **under a starry night**
> 
> **such an amazing sight**
> 
> **your soul brings light**
> 
> **to me, for me, with me**
> 
> **you are me, you made me**
> 
> **a baby- in this world**
> 
> **i may be old but in this world so cold,**
> 
> **and my mind cant keep up**
> 
> **so i reach up and out**
> 
> **i scream and shout**
> 
> **lord let me out**
> 
> **you life saver**
> 
> **the deal's a waver**
> 
> **and it's been signed**
> 
> **disbelief i find**
> 
> **what you found,**
> 
> **as I turn around**
> 
> **and i'm earthbound "**

  
*Its nearly a month later that Dirk finds himself in the area again, or more specifically is consciously present in the area.  He didnt look the same, for him a year had passed, in demon time, but it had been just a prolonged month for Dave as the world kept spinning.Dirk looked different-off somehow, not exactly healthy as if he never ate, his eyes hollower, his voice weaker.Dirk was dressed in just a hoodie and baggie dark jeans, gloomily hovering around the alleys of the city, his shoulders slumped and head hung low *. 

*Dave was currently in school at lunch dozing off at the,field listening to some,of his mixes

*Dirk had wandered near, his orange eyes lighting on the dazin figure, he coughed and slammed a hand over his mouth, muffling the loud noise, crouching otherwise silently  in the bushes just out of the boundary of the school field.*

*Dave continued listening to his music looking around before sliding his shades up looking down at his hands touching his lips smiling sadly at remembering dirk*

*Dirk gulped, running a thin hand through his hair, pulling on his lip with his teeth. He didnt know if he should go back, or stay away. Humans always forget eventually, actually dirk wouldntve been surprised if he had been forgotten already.*

*Dave looked over the field at all of his classmates scoffing softly getting up sliding on his shades mumbling to himself*Heh I'm just going to ditch *Dave says heading out of the school*

*Dirk looked up, cursing again, Dave was coming in his direction and he didn't exactly have anywhere to hide... Pulling his hood up and continuing chewing on the inside of his cheek, Dirk turns around, hoping the shadow of his hoodie would be enough to shelter him from dave's gaze... He stood walking away, hunched in on himself- not knowing if it was regret or fear that nawed at him now.*

 *Dave saw a figure in the shadows and he squinted heading over to the figure curiously realizing what the figure was freezing trying to decide if he wanted to hug him,slap him or run away from him*

*Dirks eyes widened when Dave came closer. he grit his teeth continuing forwards and away from Dave. It looks like he hadn't be forgotten,, that's to say the least.*

 Dirk....*Dave says feeling hurt that dirk didn't even acknowledge him and he turned away tears filling his eyes and he said while heading away from dirk*your just like my fuckin brother

*Dirk cursed again, hearing Dave, and finally getting one of the final pieces to the puzzle. And for once thing that came with this understanding- no matter how much he didn't want to hurt Dave, what he was doing would hurt him almost as much as what his bro had done to him. Further why dave was still pained over it- his love had been his brother. Dirk growled, turning on his heel, his heart beating in his ears.

So much for that number one rule- he was attatched to this dumb human now. And there didn't seem to be much else he could do, after all, he had already deserted his position...Dirk reached out a hand, his fingers grazing Daves before wrapping around them.* D-Dave wait. *Dirks voice was faint, and sounded as if he didn't have enough air, he cleared his throat- not making much of a difference.* Please.

What do you want *Dave says not looking back at him blinking away the tears sliding on a poker face the only good thing that his brother had taught him trying to keep his voice even*

 Not to be an ass, but its too late for that. *he coughs*  I can't ask for a second chance, and apologizing I sound like a romcom... but i don't want to hurt you. *Dirk stood in front of him, still holding his hand, his bright eyes watching Dave.*  


 I-i cant deal with losing someone again i i its just im.scared that if I give you another chance that your going to fuckin hurt me again and be just like him*Dave said shaking his head not looking back at dirk *

I would always come back Dave. I did this time, but I *Dirk grinds his teeth. head still pounding* I didn't come back fast enough. I couldn't.There are some things that I can't control. Even I'm not that amazing.But what I can say is that I probably won't dissolve into thin air again.* he gulps, tears pricking at his eyes with the decision he had made* Pretty sure I'm here for good this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here for good? Oh myyy how shall this effect our beloved damaged boy? who knows, stay by and you just might find out why .. er how.. whatever, y'all get my drift.


	11. So I'm back now.. Let's go shopping.

**Dirk what happened down there** *Dave asked feeling concerned  looking back at dirk still feeling hurt*

The equivalent of me quitting my job to come back. I wasn't lying when I said I would always comeback. And I'm sorry. That i didn't have time ti say that earlier, but hell runs on its own clock... er literally. *Dirk frowns slightly, hoping he was getting through to Dave that he meant what he said.*

 I'm sorry that I got mad at you*Dave said nodding understanding him most of the anger that he had for him going away*but I just felt hurt and shit when you just gone and left like that but I understand that you had to leave *Dave says nodding putting a hand through his hair*

*Dirk nodded with a sigh, flickering his orange eyes to Dave's face.* How long has it been? I mean for me it was.. well that doesn't matter much, but for you, here..?

: It was a month two hours and 20 minutes*Dave said looking down at his phone checking the time nodding*yeah your were gone for about that long

 You actually timed me... Dave I know I hurt you but you cant be serious. *Dirk's voice was abit lighter, he nudged Dave's shoulder with his elbow, offering a half smile.*

 Hey I keep track of time its one of my things *Dave says smiling back at him swatting at his elbow chuckling a bit*

 How endearing of you. *Dirk snickers, swinging their hands and turning them in the direction of Dave's home.*

 Well I guess I aint got anything else to do*Dave says smirking at him looking over at his school shaking his head laughing*yeah that's my personal hell right now

Ugh I remember it still and it was what... oh shit I don't even know how long ago. But point is I think of it as hell and look where I'm coming from man. *Dirk jokes.*

 Haha yeah *Dave  says blushing  at their hands slightly fixing his shades on his face*

*Dirk grins, keeping instep with Dave by slowing his own pace. * So it's still early, any plans in mind? You must've had one if you were ditching hell on earth.

 Well I was planning to go and visit my sister but I rather avoid that now because I was probably going to see my brother as well heh so I was just going to go and kill some time doing some random shit*Dave said smiling lightly  thinking about if he wanted to go to the grocery store now or later

 Sounds like you should really get some priorities arranged man. Doing random shit can get a bit, well, unpredictably redundant... to use a bit of doublespeak.*He smirks, shrugging.* i have no plans so write em in Dave, you have my full attention.

 Well I guess we can go to the grocery store* Dave says rolling his eyes at him *since you ate all my fuckin ice cream

Not my fault. I was panicking. Comfort food was a neccessity. Your icecream just got in the way. *Dirk replies with a laugh.*

 The ice.cream was innocent dirk innocent I tell you*Dave says smacking him on the back of his head softly*

 Oi! So was I, just a poor and seductive guy you yanked accidentally from the pits of hell. And you support the icecream. It wasn't even Ben and Jerry's.*Dirk shakes his head, sniffing* This is why I had to come back, you're totally hopeless.

Me hopeless pleasseeee*Dave says chuckling at him*awe dirk im so sorry you want me to kiss it better*Dave says rolling his eyes *

 That would do better than a bandaid. *Dirk snickers, poking Dave's cheek* A month and you still havent broken the habit. I swear man, one day your eyes are gonna roll outta your goddamn head.

 Well then I get rid of something bad about my self *Dave says biting the end of his finger *

 *Dirk raises an eyebrow* And I say again you are so full of shit. Your eyes are hella. End of the matter.

 Not really*Dave mumbles still biting his finger letting it go after awhile*

 It really is. Do I have to show you examples of why red eyes are rad? I will., I will hunt down another demon and show you how rad red eyes are to us.

 Maybe to demons their rad but to humans their weird and shit *Dave says sighing out remembering all the names he was called before he started wearing his shades*

Weird isn't always bad yo. *Dirk shrugs, giving dave a squeeze on the hand.* But none the less, dont roll em away, that wouldn't be very fun.

 Thatd be a blast*Dave mumbles sarcastically holding Dirks hand heading to the direction of the grocery store

 Ha, most certainly. *Dirk coughs again, following Dave*

So aside from just icecream, what else do we need to get?

 Other food that we can eat *Dave said grabbing a cart thinking about all the food he wanted to get*we should get some frozen pizzas ,more aj,chips ,apples ,ice cream and anything else you want

Aight, spagehetti, fresh parmesean,  basil, mushrooms, do you got olive oil... everybodys got it. .. walnuts, pecans, garlic, and spinach.*Dirk smiles.* Im making you a real dinner.

 A real dinner heh what ever do you mean *Dave says  chuckling grabbing the aj and oj, and throwing all the stuff that they needed into the cart having trouble with some of dirks ingredients finding them after awhile chuckling *

Not your bachelor microwave shit. Now tell me you have a blender or i will literally cry. *Dirk exclaims, his movements animated as he dragged Dave around the mart grabbing extra needed tidbits.*

 Ah hah hah aha*Dave laughed shaking his head*hell to the no

 Fine, but if i lop off a bloody finger with a knife, you're paying my nonexistant medical bills.*He groans comically ruffling Dave's hair as they pulled the cart into the checkout.* laaame.

 Don't say I'm lame when I'm paying for the food* Dave says snorting handing the clerk the money helping them bag the bags *

 I could always pay, but I think you're gonna be the nice brofriend and buy the dinner imma prepare. Get over it Davey boy. *Dirk retorts, Taking the bags after giving a disarming smile to the clerk, making her practically swoon as they walk away, Dirk chortling.*

 Yeah I'm the nice guy in this relationship man *Dave says about to roll his eyes but stops shaking his head laughing a bit*

 Totes. Because I am certainly the waifu. If you have an apron I might even wear it when I'm cooking. Singing Barbara Streisand over the sink. Dandy fuckin n' quaint. *Dirk mimes flipping his hair as they start walking towards  Daves apartment.*

I don't even know what I even should think about what you just said*Dave said laughing at dirks hair flip heading up the stairs toward his apartment *


	12. Dinner brings about the insights.. and those lead to date nights?

**Drop down on a knee man, gimme a ringpop.** * Dirk grins, walking into the apartment behind him and setting down the bags, digging into one of them and pulling out two small colorful packages. * I got two. Candy apple for you, orange fo' me of course.

 Thank you my kind sir*Dave says taking the ring pop from dirk smiling opening it putting it in his mouth humming in delight*its good mm

Anytime dear. *Dirk  laughs, popping his own open and holding it in his lips as he turned back to the kitchen getting to work.*

 *Dave watched him in awe as he cooked *wow man that's real cooking*Dave says chuckling a bit sitting at his dinner table smiling checking his phone texting his sister back ignoring his brothers text messages setting it down sighing *

 I should fucking hope so. You learn stuff at culinary arts in college.  *Dirk flips the knife in his hand, returning to chopping the ingredients for homemade pesto at lightning speed. He looks up, the knife still flashing. *  Him again?

Uh maybe yeah *Dave says nodding his head sucking on his ring pop making a pop sound with his lips*hes a persistent person*

 Evidentally. *Dirk gives a half smile around his ringpop, slidding his now perfectly ground ingredients into a small bowl, pouring in the oil and a slice of butter- walking over with the concoction and a fork, standing beside him while whisking it.* Talking about it has been proven to work 67% of the time and I have ears if you'd ever like a chat.

I don't take a moment to read his messages so I have no idea how he feels*Dave says sighing waving his hand*yeah I understand I might be acting like an immature person but I don't even want to know what he says

 Yeah, pretty immature, but judgment cant be given by the person cooking. Only by the one eating. I might tell you off later and be a priss, but for now- ya chill.*Dirk walks behind him ruffliung his hair again before retuning to the kitchen and starting the spaghetti.*

 Don't ruffle my hair *Dave says glaring slightly fixing his hair  and chuckles at his response * I like how you admit that you are going to tell me off like a priss later

 If i cant ruffle your hair, you don't get dinner. Make your choice.*Dirk flounces, putting in the angel hair spaghetti and smirking, turning around and crossing his arms, looking expectantly at Dave.* And yes, also much like a priss, I'm not patient waiting for an answer.

 Fine fine ruffle away *Dave says still sitting at the table sucking on his ring pop *

 Hella, thats my point. *dirk turns back to the spaggetti, strainin it, before looking over his shoulder * aight dinner is ready.

coolo I'll set up the table and stuff*Dave says getting up grabbing some silverware and some napkins setting them on the table *

 Aight. Now sit your ass down. Dinner, is served.* Dirk Serves the spaghetti with the freshly heated pesto sauce as well, setting it with a flourish down in front of Dave and one in front of himself.- looking very artistic and delicious.*  Here we are, dinner without the romantic candles. But tastes better than an italian restaurant. *he smiles,finding joy in doing something, well pretty human* Dig in.

 Thanks man this looks great and who needs romantic candles *Dave says smiling looking down at his food amazed that dirk made this and he started eating it humming lightly enjoying the food *wow dirk you actually are an amazing cook man

*Dirk does the equivalent of beaming with a mouthful of spaghetti. Swallowing he nods* As I said, going to a culinary n arts school will give goodass results.

 Heh yeah it does how is college like *Dave asks before taking another big bite of spaghetti *

 If i remember correctly, it was hella sweet. Though officially, i only went for a year. *Dirk muses, spinning his spaghetti with a fork before eatin more.*

 Haha you should go back someday you could make a living off being a cook*Dave says pointing his fork at dirk nodding slightly *

Maybe, but I fancy the arts part more. I can lay a lyric and draw out whatever point I feel... plus all else fails, Ive dabbled in dance. *dirk shrugs, gesturing with a wave of his hand.* what about you Dave, youre what, seventeen, eighteen... got plans for after hellhigh?

Not really man I ain't got any skills to offer so I'm probably going to get random jobs and shit after high school. *Dave says shrugging *

 Sound engineering. You could rockit. Damn close to DJ ing, make mixtapes and youre set bro. *Dirk offers, taking another bite.*

Yeah true id probably try getting a djin job at a club or something , but college is just something that I wouldn't be able to handle ,plus I wouldn't be able to prosper there at least not as much as my siblings *Dave says thinking taking another bite of potatoes *its kind of a competition between me and my sister ,she's already a popular author and out of college and she's only two years older then me. My brother never went to college but he owns a popular porn website and is known world wide. I just feel like if I go to college that I'll be compared to them and expected to do great things *Dave says stuffing his mouth full of spaghetti thinking *

 1917.*dirk says, seemingly randomly, tapping his fork on the edge of his plate, his orange eyes glint, a smile playing on his lips.*

*Dave chuckles at dirk rolling his eyes *

*Dirk raises an eyebrow* Thats when I was born dude... but my point is, I know the world in someways. The best way is how to get in someones pants the fastest. Through experience, its by looking hot and sharing interests.Books, theyre whats read, the author might sell well, but theyre not usually appreciated.Porn, thats the hidden pleasures, he might have directors cut, red carpet treatment, but people dont mention his work and scoff. Its practically underhanded.

But then theres music, thats always the winner Dave. Everytime, without fail. Its your voice, your skill, its you people admire. *Dirk shakes his head, pointing at Dave with his fork.* You dont need to compare to your siblings. Youve already matched them head to head because of who you are. The royalty interest. Music is the world.

 

 Holy shit your old man *Dave says playfully processing what dirk just said to him*thanks that's the first time someone has said something like that to me and fuck this might sound cliche but it means a lot to me that someone believes that I'm just as good as my siblings

 I meant every word too. *Dirk laughs a little , standing up and taking their empty plates to the sink before sitting back down.* If it helps, Im only seventeen.

 I never said it was a problem age doesn't really matter to me*Dave said smiling at him *

 Obviously... though, *dirk attains a distant look in his eyes for a moment* in demon time, you could literally say Im ancient.. ya like time right? Would you still dig a dude thats 1164?

 I can if you can dig someone that's 1147 years younger then you *Dave says thinking about it*

 Easily. Afterall, i did say you looked like jailbait, didnt I?*dirk chuckles, winking at Dave*

 I would only be considered jail bait if we we're actually doing something *Dave says snorting laughing *

 I can tell you already that it will be plenty true eventually. *Dirk points out, reaching over the table to tap daves lips with the tip of his finger, laughing.*

 In your dreams and my dreams most likely *Dave says wiggling his eyebrows laughing *

Well I never.*dirk twangs, his accent butchering the phrase as he joins in the laughter .*

eriously man that's cool and sucks at the same time but at least you don't get nightmares*Dave says laughing a bit at his accent *

 I get nightmares, er well just one actually. Everytime i sleep, same one.*dirk shrugs*

 I'm sorry to hear that man yeah nightmares suck *Dave says furrowing his eyebrow a bit *

Its alright, after a while you get used to it. .. whats one of yours? *Dirk asks, changing the subject slightly,*

 My nightmares are surrounded around one person *Dave says scratching the back of his head *

 Your brother right.*Dirks says quietly, leaning forwards and resting his head on his hand *

Yeah he really hurt me *Dave says looking down at his hands *

Dirk reaches forwards, letting his fingertips rest on daves hand.* can you tell me what happened, or is shit still too shitty fresh

 It's fine your going to end up finding out what happened anyway *Dave said grabbing his hand lightly intertwining his fingers with his*well we messed around a lot ,I mean we played jokes on each other and pushed each other around ,but we weren't like other brothers we had intense sword fights and we were closer but not close at all it's hard to explain but well one day after a long strife he started a game of Chicken and by then I had a full blown crush on him ,well neither of us backed down and he kissed me and it escalated from their and I thought he loved me back *Dave said tears filling his eyes but he quickly blinked them away *so I let him take my virginity  and then a couple weeks later after him completely disregarding what happened he got back with his boyfriend and left *Dave said blinking his tears away feeling as someone was digging a knife into his heart*

*Dirk sighs, he had expected as much. Unfortunately... he gives daves hand a squeeze. Eyes soft. *Im so sorry that happened... all i can really say is that was the ultimate dick move.

 Yeah it was fine I mean that's what I get *Dave says sighing out nodding his head trying to not start crying *

 I more of think he's the one missing out. He lost you.*dirk pushes, layering another hand over their already entwined hands. He half smirks* and jesus do i sound cliche as it gets.

Yeah you do you dork *Dave says laughing a bit blushing slightly at their hands *

Wellp, you just earned yourself countermeasures. *Dirk stands up walking iver to him.* what shall it be? Eternal imprisonment in a blanket burrito, or execution by couch cushion. *Dirk says jokingly overly- seriously

 Couch cushion oh please oh dork of mine spare me this horrible sentence *Dave says smirking slightly chuckling /giggling

 Aight. A quick execution of the sentence, and then i eat all your icecream. *Dirk grins, leaning down and picking up dave, holding him over the shoulder*

Put me down I'm heavy as fuck *Dave says glaring blushing *

No you aint, and my orders are absolute.*he laughs, walking over to the couch*

 I am too *Dave says pouting slightly laughing a bit *

Alright down you go. Your sentence awaits.*dirk says, dropping dave onto the couch *

 *Dave sticks his tongue out at him crossing his arms cuddling into the couch pushing his glasses up from his face*

*Dirk raises an eyebrow.*thats not the whole sentence. What you smirkin at*dirk grins, leaning forwards.* tell me davey, are you ticklish?

 No not at all*Dave says leaning against the couch trying to keep a straight face *so you should even try dirk

 I should try? Alright. *He locks dave in with an arm, tickling him with the other arm*

*Dave trys to keep a straight face biting his bottom lip but breaks out into a fit of giggles squirming *stop it you hehe haha fuckin asshole

: Ha! No way. *He keeps tickling him, now with both hands, *

 *Dave pushes at his shoulders in a giggling fit glaring at him laughing *dirk hahha

*Dirk smiles mischieviously, pushing him back on the couch as he gets on to the cushions too.*yes? *Still tickling him*

 Stop freaking  Ahahaha tickling me please ahahhaah*Dave says giggling pushing at him *

Take your own countermeasures Dave. I am unrelentlessly merciless.*dirk teases, not stopping*

 You ahaha fucker*Dave says glaring wrapping his legs around his waist biting one of his arms laughing *stop it or I'll bite you harder*Dave says while biting dirk*

 Its really too bad that i like pain, that wouldve worked on any other person dave.* dirk wiggles his arm in daves teeth, still tickling him*

*Dave bites harder glaring at him eventually letting go ,going into a fit of laughter*gog ahahha dammit (omfg you had a right to flip out ahhaah

 Surrender or die by laughter dave. *dirk grins, *

Ahahahhaa your such an assahaha*Dave says between laughs *

 Yes, yes i am. Do you give up yet?*dirk asks, his face close to dave as he keeps tickling him*

fine ass ahahaha I give *dave says blushing still giggling glaring slightly*

 excellent. Good choice. *Dirk chuckles , kissing daves cheek before sitting up, still mostly ontop of daves lap*

you're a jerk sometimes you know that *Dave says catching his breath his face all red from laughing too hard*

Its my nature, lits from hell right now dude.*dirk snickers*

 I will bite you again if you keep laughing at me*dave says glaring blushing *( yeah har har har)

Dont tempt me. *He grins, biting his lip still laughing silently.*

*Dave glares at him smacking his chest lightly blushing *

 *Dave chuckles, leaning forwards over Dave.* ow what was that for

For laughing at me *Dave says pinching his cheek lightly*

 *Dirk smiles, pursing his lips in a pout.* now who's the ass?

 Not me I'm innocent *Dave says batting his eyes laughing *

Pah! Liar. *Dirk huffs letting his chest rest on daves, letting his arms rest.*  liarss get crushed. Its the justice system nowadays unless ya got a hella good lawyer

 I'm not a liar I'm as innocent as they get man *Dave says batting his eyelashes smirking at him slightly *

Suree* dirk mocks, pressing his face into daves neck, stretching his arms past dave on either side* yknow, imma just stay on top of you till you admiit it.

you got to be kidding me I will *Dave says thinking * smother you to death dirk im warning you

Bring it, its hard to kill me anyways.* dirk mumbles a challenge, nuzzling the underside of daves jaw. *I bet ya cant

*Dave smirks wrapping his legs around dirks waist bringing him closer wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him close to him*get off of me you dork

Say please and sweeten the deal.*he chuckles*

heh me saying please to you*Dave says laughing a bit tightening his legs around his waist and he sighs laughing*define sweetening the deal

However you think sweetening the deal is. Do that and I'll relent. But until then I might just take a nap, youre rather comfy.

 I will not smash your face*Dave says blushing and sighs*i will not kiss your face off later if you don't get off

 Oh damnit you found my weakness.*dirk laughs rolling off of Dave and onto the floor, lying on his back*

Thank you*Dave says smirking closing his eyes and laying down on his side *

 *dirk laughs even harder, putting his forearm over his eyes.*

 Haha laugh it up fur ball*Dave says chuckling *

Furball? Wow original Dave. Im gonna go get your ice cream now.*dirk grins, sitting up abd bouncing to his feet, striding back into the kitchen

 It is pretty original *Dave says smiling grabbing the remote turning on the tv*you better bring me some ice cream man

 Im just bringing the carton of it. *Dirk says returning with the carton of ice cream and a spoon, plopping down next to dave*

Good *Dave says smiling scooting next to dirk *

 *Dirk smiles back, scooping a spoonful into his mouth before offering one to dave*

*Dave opens his mouth eating the spoonful of ice cream licking the ice cream off his own bottom lip smiling *

*Dirk spoons another mouthful, looking up at the screan and snickering. *MLP hell yes

 your such a lil kid*dave says laughing kissing his cheek stealing another spoonful of ice cream*

Everyone knows you get immature in your old age. Gimme a break!* dirk remarks  , taking his spoon back for another scoop.*)

Okay well then grandpa I guess I will be the mature one in this relationship *Dave says chuckling*

 Ha likely.*dirk scoffs.*youre still more immature than i am.

no I'm not I'm so mature *Dave says laughing a bit stealing the spoon from him eating his bite of ice cream*totally mature

Bu-I-heyyy that was mine! You ass.*dirk swats at him. Damnit dave, you nature white trash. Thats my icecream.

technically it's mine since I bought it and I'd love to give you some but it's currently in my mouth *Dave says taking a big bite of ice cream humming happily

Thats it. i will literally take it out of your mouth you douchemuffin *Dirk swings a leg over daves lap, coming close enough to bump noses with him.*dont you mess with my icecream yo.

*Dave rolls his eyes finishes the ice cream in his mouth licking dirks cheek*stop being a brat or I'm going to eat you instead

 Ooh kinky. I will then continue being a brat.* dirk snarks, taking back his spoon*

 *dave glares lightly dipping a finger in the ice cream tapping dirks nose laughing *you said you wanted Ice cream*Dave says chuckling licking the bit of ice cream off his finger*

 *dirk raises an eyebrow before leaning forwards and wiping the icecream.on his nose onto daves.* what a smartass.

*Dave rolls his eyes licking dirks nose and wiping the ice cream off of his own nose*there ya go all better

 *Dirk snickers, swiping his tongue over his lip and dips a finger into the ice cream, tracing it over daves lips, watching daves eyes, his orange ones bright*

*Dave blushes slightly licking his lips keeping eye contact with dirk sucking on his finger lightly *

*Dirk grins, tilting his head forwards and slipping his finger out of Daves mouth with a pop and pulling the pad of it over daves lip before pushing his hand back around Daves head. Not breaking his gaze, Dirk was close again, as usual habit now with dave, he waited for dave to react.*

*Dave blushed a darker shade of red his eyes flickering down to dirks lips and flickers quickly back to looking into his eyes*i swear to god if we kiss you better not disappear*Dave mumbles *

I told you that im stuck here for good didnt I?*dirk breathes, lilting even closer, their lips brushing just barely, the same jolt as before running lazily between them. Dirk not being on a job anymore he wasnt amplifying the high he gave.* why dont you test, just in case.

I guess I should just to make sure*Dave says tilting his head forward arms going around dirks neck kissing him softly staring into his eyes*

Dirk smiles, pecking him back before pulling back slightly to smile at Dave.*told you so... now may I? * he chuckles, the fingers at the back of his neck tugging slightly at daves hair as dirk pushed back. Kissing him again, his lips gently parting daves.*

*Dave blushed closing his eyes kissing him back deeply enjoying the kiss bringing dirk closer to him *

*If that was really possible seeing as dirk was already on his lap.... dirks tongue dances /deepening the kiss further/ . His free hand winding around Daves waist. *

 *Dave played with the hair on the back of dirks neck taking in his tongue humming lightly*

Dirk smiles into the kiss, slipping his hand underneath Daves shirt, flattening out on daves lower back, letting his nails scratch light lines on his spine.*

 *Dave arched his back slightly shivering nipping dirks bottom lip ,continuing the kiss pulling on dirks hair lightly *

*Dirk took a breath, closing his eyes to make sure that Dave wasnt just here in his trance, opening them again as he parted their locked lips, kissing a line down Daves jawline, his hand skirting around to Daves front and rolling his shirt swiftly, letting his nails draw soft lines over his abs.*

*Dave closed his eyes pulling on dirks hair biting back a moan his back arching again dirk slightly and he heard a distant clicking sound that sounded like a door and he ignored it until he heard his voice *  
  
 _Hey lil man why the fuck haven't you been answering my messag-who the hell is this?!_ *Bro asked standing right in front of them his face emotionless and Dave opened his eyes shocked and scared as hell*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Dirky Twerky Fact: born in 1917, Dirk was 16 when he went to the first Culinary Arts school in america.   
> He was out of college, due to interesting reasons, by the time he turned 17.


	13. Strife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then, guess that's happening

*Dirks head snapped up, his eyes glowing for a moment before he tuned it down, he could tell immediately who it was, not like it took a genius. .. but there was something else, a small detail back in his head and he gritted his teeth, turning around fully to face him, ascertaining his assumption right.He had been summoned by this guy before.Steeling his face expertly for once, Dirk cocked an eyebrow. His voice icy smooth.*I was about to ask the same question, but Im afraid you wouldnt have the manners to do that after your entrance. Tsk, didnt you ever learn its polite to knock? People might be busy.

*Dave quickly sat up sitting close to dirk *Bro you don't live here anymore ,leave now*Dave says staying calm trying not to flip out on him*

*Bro looked at the person next to Dave and realized that he looked familiar but not really at the same time .He shrugged it off and crossed his arms *Its still my apartment Davie and I didn't expect you to start sleeping around when I left . Heh not a surprise but this little prick needs to leave so we can have a little talk lil man *Bro says smirking slightly *

 *Dirk laughs, the sound deep and off, his anger seeping through with his demonic nature. He scoffed.* I can tell you already you shouldnt be talking about little Pricks, man,  so why dont you sit your ass down and we can have a civil chat. All of us. Or you two and I spectate with the occasional crack at yout inadequacy.

*Bro chuckled at Dirk* I don't you understand how Striders work things out lil prick. Dave would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way your choice entirely but I don't mind settling things out in front of your lil fuck buddy.*Bro says uncrossing his arms and Dave's whole body tenses up ,realizing what his brother was saying flexing his hands * I would like to fuckin avoid that you old man

 

*Dirk stands, giving a cautionary glance at Dave, deep in his eyes the spark from his years of experience in hell visible. Terrifying actually. He flicks his head towards bro, his own body loose.*I know how things work, youre rather brutish aint ya? Also tactless and more than a little foolishly expectant. Touch him, and you'll probably regret it. *Dirk grins, the expression coldly sweet, alluring as always with him.* Afterall, I'd hate to muss your pretty face, bro.

Heh no wonder my lil bro lets you fuck him you have a decent looking face but I think Dave should decided that for himself .*Bro says motioning to Dave whistling at Dirk slightly and Dave gets up grabbing his shades slipping them on flash stepping away for a second to grab his katana throwing Bros his *one strife and you fuckin leave 

If you get your ass whooped dave, I will be glad to show this little stint how we did things in the twenties. I honestly dont think he could land a hit. *Dirk says, his voice silk, eyes bright watching them, he could tell already from the stature that dave would get his ass whooped. *  
  
I feel the confidence *Dave mumbles knowing that he was going to get his ass kicked and he flash stepped quickly tripping his brother feeling his foot get picked up and he sliced a bit of his chest with his sword and glared at him wrapping his legs around his neck gritting his teeth holding his sword carefully . bro smirked slightly flipping them on the ground slicing into Dave's side and Dave groaned out in pain as Bro held his sword against his neck *Give up you lil shit  
  
*Dave squirmed and smirked moving his neck up letting the sword cut him slightly *I fuckin dare you to slit my throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW SHIT. (tell your fronds yo, if you like this shit, they might too)


	14. Goddamnit who let the Demon out?

**And that right there is where I start laughing at you.** *dirk trumps, stepping over and kneeling beside them, his eyes cool.*its evident here that dave cant win  yet in all rules of chivalry and fightin, he can have a champion. So get off of him and fight someone your own size you half bit welch. *dirk says in his heavy accent, his voice dripping in a threat, dead serious but still veiled with his casual demeanor, all the more seeming more attractive in his fury,  not having the control to withhold his incubus traits... it waswell, thrilling to say the least.* move or die ya lil shit.

Heh Davie  i'll be right back ima go kick your boyfriends ass and then I'll be back for yall*Bro says smirking cutting Dave's neck a little more smearing Dave's blood on Dave's cheek smirking getting up *So ya think your all that you lil prick heh no wonder Dave likes you so much you look like me *Bro says chuckling taking his shades off staring Dirk into his eyes raising and eyebrow*

*Dirk stands, a thumb looped in his pocket* I'd beg to differ as Im older than you, you're just like me, squirt. Now then, so we dont trash this quaint apartment, get your squandering self up to the roof.*Dirk states easily, his voice controlling but still maintaining the accent of entrancing exterior... he looked bro straight in the eyes, level with him. He smiled again sweetly. *Sound good to you, precious?

*Bro scoffed picking up his Katana licking the blood off his finger * Heh always ready for a fuckin fight *Bro said heading to the roof *  
  
*Dave got up putting a hand through his hair*you know you don't have to fight him dirk he's just my brother who likes to mess with me *Dave said wiping his eyes holding the cut on his stomach *

 *Dirk grins, his sharp teeth showing for a moment* Oh dave, dont worry,*his voice hardens as he turns around heading up the stairs. *It wont be a fight.

\--

*Dirkflash steps up to the roof, miraculously arriving before Bro, standing there in the open air, his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. His wife beater clinging to his muscles, defined more so by the shadow cast by the sun.* Moving slow man, I almost thought you werent gonna make it up the stairs.

Heh me not making it up the stairs *Bro scoffs laughing *  
  
*Dave flash stepped up the stairs standing by the door way holding his stomach watching *

 Yup, you heard me right. Now then feel free to make the first move, afterall, you have a katana, you should try to make use of it. *Dirk purrs, already determined to let Bro think he had a chance, yet the whole time Dirk had this undercontrol. Being a demon had its perks.*

*Bro scanned dirks face not feeling too sure about this kid but he shrugs it off fixing his cap flash stepping in front of him a second later behind him making a move to slash his back*

 *Dirk feigned his position, stepping backwards and curving himself over the blade, backflipping over it and bro, landing a palm in between Bros shoulders, not putting any force behind it. Just teasing him.*

*Bro keeps his face blank grabbing dirks wrist bringing him in front of him *

 *Dirk sighs, twisting his own wrist in Bros hand, to what would normally be breaking point, curving his fingers over Bros wrist  and stepping forwards, eyes amused as they meet Bros, his own grip holding him in place.*

 So you wanted to talk you lil prick*Bro says his mouth turning up into a smirk

Sure, look, we're talking, face to face, sweets. In fact, here, have a little sugar, from me to you. *Dirks other hand shoots forwards at break neck speed, faster than Bro could react, hitting him in the neck and lifting him from the ground, he's air borne for a moment before he's kicked backwards with another spinning shot. Dirk easily breaking his grip.*

*Bro smirks while wiping the blood off his nose from the pavement smirking chuckling catching his breath* Heh not bad I'm glad that he choose to get fucked by  someone that has some balls*Bro says motioning at Dave smirking and Dave flips him off glaring *

 Im surprised he chose you earlier then, Im noticing a severe lack of testicle there man. It makes me want to cry. *Dirk counters smoothly, letting the other get up, his hands back in his pockets, mocking him. *You really havent changed at all, but if i remember correctly, you like being doninated. My oh my, you must be getting quite the hard on from just my rep let alone my stunning superiority.

heh sorry I have  a wonderful boyfriend and what happens in the past happens in the past I'm not a lil girl and cry over things that happen in the past *bro says blushing slightly shaking his head shrugging it off *

Sure sure, but I will have you begging on your knees, your face pressed to the ground and you panting like a dog. Come on then Bro, show me that you arent a pansy then.*Dirk chuckles, his voice molten*

I didn't come here to deal with two whiney ass brats I came here to teach my lil bro a lesson *Bro said cracking his neck keeping eye contact with dirk *But I guess I better teach the one of many guys that my lil whore of a brother is letting them fuck him a lesson as well *bro said smirking and Dave clenches his fists feeling tears water his eyes glaring at his brother full of hate*

Whiney? I beg your pardon, boy, but I think youre hearing echoes of your own hopeless voice. At least I still sound dignified. *Dirk raises an eyebrow, tilting and laying a hand on his hip.*Bring it chum, stop the pitter patter of your heart and reign in yourself, i thought you came here for a fight.

a fight man heh I get in those all the time why not add another to the list*Bro says smirking bringing his fists up into a fighting stance *

Another to your list of battles you lost, dont you mean? Your denial of your menial abilities is staggering. *Dirk scoffs, walking calmly forwards  his hands swinging at his sides. His preparedness evident.*

 You remind me of our sister she's a smart ass like yourself except it actually does her some good *Bro says snickering observing dirks facial expression , Dave is watching this all happen slowly getting fed up with it *

Aight then, say hello to the ground for me, Im sure it'll appreciate your kiss. *Dirk is suddenly behind Bro, both of his arms locked behind him and twisting at an angle that if he moves wrong, theyd both break. Dirk whispers in Bros ear. *You will be begging for forgiveness. Begging.

forgiveness for what u didn't do anything wrong *Bro says jaw clenched straining his arms to reach for dirk and he gets ready to flip him *(omfg that'd be so fuckin awkward and warning warning Dave is about to flip out on them I swear but dave is like popping at the seams)

*Dirk laughs, and brings his foot into Bros knees toppling him to the ground, his elbow pressing into his spine, rendering him unable to physically move his arms. With his other hand, dirk slams Bros face into the cement of the roof, enough force to break bone behind the blow, dirk was done holding back* Apologize to Dave, you piece of scum.

 you wish you fucking ass*Bro mutters out feeling pain in his nose thinking it's broken and Dave makes eye contact with Bro and he sighs thinking holding his bleeding wound on the side of his stomach clenching his teeth*  


I could kill you without batting an eye. *Dirk mutters, not loud enough for dave to hear. He lifts bro up, again, kicking him to his feet. *Throw a punch unless you really feel sorry for what you did to him. You fucking broke your own brother. Shattered him. *Dirk swerves forwards again, all comedy gone in his voice, he hooks his arm around bros neck* And yet all you do is sneer, crush him more, laugh and mock him.

Dave is a tough kid he can handle it *Bro pants out taking the blows to his  stomach letting dirk get his anger out gritting his teeth*he wanted it okay so don't put all the fuckin blame on me

You lead him on. I cant say either of you are innocent, but I can easily place majority sentence over you.*but thats just it, there didnt seem to be an ounce of anger in Dirks voice now, it was neutral, cold, but neutral. He would get Bros side of the story, while beating the shit out of him for not cooperating.* on the surface he's tough, sure, out of necessity. But did you ever bother to delve deeper? Actually feel for him?*dirk drops him, walking around to face him, crouching down to be level with him, his orange eyes glowing slightly.* assofar as i can tell  you didnt. But tell me, whats your defence?

He tempted me , when we were strifing he'd give me these looks ,  he should of fuckin stopped me if he didn't want me to fuck him and he should of stopped tempting me walking around in nothing but over large t shirts*Bro says teeth gritting and Dave crouches against the door cover his ears shaking his head not wanting to be reminded of the past *

You were tempted? And some how that justifies how you treated him?  Sounds like the excuse of a man who has nothing going for him. *Dirk places a finger at Bros neck, guiding him up to stand again* he loved you, and you took advantage of that with your lust. *Dirk cracks his neck, looking at Bro. Two fingers still underneath the other mans chin. * Im finding your reluctance to fight back a sign if your guilt, but learning a lesson like this is hard, honey, so you should really try to convince me youre sincere. *Dirk twangs*

I didn't mean to hurt him I didn't know wait I did know that he loved me but I've always loved Jake and I knew he knew that before so he should of known that i wasn't serious about him *Bro said facing dirk head on and Dave was fighting back the tears now trying to keep a poker face getting dizzy from the loss of blood *

Better, youre really trying now. Its starting to Dawn on you just how badly you fucked up, isnt it? *Dirk looks over his shoulder and legitimately growls, *hold that thought while i go save your brother, from what you did to him this time. *Dirk pats Bros cheek and flashes over to Dave wrapping an arm around his waist to support him as he knelt down in front of Daves wound, the expression 'kissing it better' finding validity in his actions as Dirk gently kissed along the line of the slash, standing up as it began healing, looking Dave in the eyes. * Just tell me if you want me to stop. Otherwise, Im finishing this issue once and for all. Smoothing all folds Dave. Just say the word, you know that. *Dirk turns back to Bro, pinning him with his gaze*

*Dave thought  about it and nodded not trusting his voice licking his lips*Dirk just don't hurt him too badly he doesn't deserve to go through a lot of pain ,it is my fault and it's my fault for falling in love with an asshole like him*Dave says rubbing his eyes from under his shades looking up at dirk ignoring Bros gaze*

Ok, i wont kill him, but he will apologize. I can promise you that. *Dirk kisses Daves forehead before flashstepping back to Bro.*So, preach on. I wont refrain from breaking everybone in your body, but you'll live, kid, you'll live.

 I am done with this conversation *Bro says covering his face with his hands thinking *

Good. I dont particularly fancy being a relationship counselor.*he pulls Bro to the ground, sitting in front of him and patiently waiting.*

Fine I'm sorry there this is enough shit I need to deal with in one day *Bro says staring dirk down and Dave glares at him from behind his shades tempted to say something but stops himself* 

 *Dirk stares back, unflinchingly set. Now he let Bro see who he had been dealing with,  for just a moment, in the corners of Bros eyes, staining into his mind, the image of the tall, dark and menacing winged and taloned figure that was the incubus, its orange eyes exactly the same as Dirks, boreing into him, yet standing at the demons side, was the slight statured Dirk, from the 1920s, his solemn face watching him sadly from beneath the coal dust and blood that coated his arms and cheeks, the dirk in front of him smiled. * learn your lesson well, Bro, I know exactly how your future ends if you dont. You'll be like me, a creature bound to hell but walking eternally on Earth. There will be no peace, no freedom.

 *Bro nodded grimacing slightly and he heads to the door kneeing by Dave touching his head ruffling his hair *i don't know what your getting yourself into lil man but just be careful and I'm sorry ,my place is open anytime stay fuckin ironic *Bro says flash stepping away and Dave takes a deep breath*

*Dirk smiles, standing up and looking towards Dave, coughing before stretching and walking forwards* I think you two will be okay now.


	15. Respite until you sleep.

**Thanks** *Dave says smiling up at dirk getting up grabbing his hand pecking him softly *Im sorry that he kinda walked in and interrupted us that's the last thing I could ever expect

Its alright yo, Right now im just glad that shits been resolved.*dirk snickers, squeezing daves hand as they walk downstairs, he coughs again but makes nothing of it, opening the door for Dave.*

*Dave walks in still holding his hand guiding him down on the couch sitting on his lap cuddling into him *

 *Dirk wraps his arms around him, letting his heartbeat settle, closing his eyes and just holding Dave to him.*

*Dave looks at dirks face studying it cuddling into him feeling safe in his arms*

*Dirk coughs again, but soon begins to drift off, feeling ok with Dave in his arms, as if maybe this time he could rest. Finding solace as they were.*

*Dave kissed his cheek softly putting  his hands through his hair*

 *Dirks breathing gradually started picking up, his eyes flitting around behind his closed lids. *

*Dave smiled looking at dirks face lovingly holding him close  nuzzling his head into his neck kissing his neck softly *

*Dirk muttered something that sounded like a plea, his arms constricting around Dave holding him closer, his eyebrows furrowing as he fell deeper into his nightmare*

 *Dave felt him tense up relaxing in his arms humming softly kissing his neck but he suddenly feels very tired closing his eyes falling into dirks nightmare with him*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dramatic music- a new story arc begins, right after another... huzzah


	16. A  Past best left forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape and blood. This shit is graphic.

*It was a moment before the view cleared up, a gust of hot wind blowing into Dave's face. the scene falling before him was smoke filled, the inside of a factory, processing industrial metals. The younger immature Dirk stood beside a huge bin of coal, his arms black with the dust. He rubbed at his forehead with a cloth, his eyes red rimmed and a light brown instead of a glowing orange. His voice was light and tired when he spoke, seeing through Dave, looking at the crowd of men behind him* Guys, would you mind not doing this today, I've had my fill of grimed sex for a life time. *there was a twinge of fear in his voice but he covered it smoothly,his eyes sad. he hadnt gone to school to fall in with this dark life, and yet here he was. No art in his life anymore..only bestial labor... his thoughts are a whisper in Dave's mind as he stands as an onlooker in the dream*

*Dave looked at him from behind one of the huge bins observing him wondering if he was witnessing dirks dream looking at his surrounding carefully in awe furrowing his eyebrow looking at the past dirk and he notices that no one around him can see him so he relaxes*

*the men behind Dave walk forwards, one of them pulling a large knife from his overalls- his harsh accented voice slurring.* Aw come on Strider, Put out again, you learned what happened last time you refused. We'd hate to damage our only source of release. Besides, remeber that you're the one who first offered Dirk. *Dirk flinches, and huffs, sliding his suspenders from his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, Dark scars lining his collarbones and developed muscles from all the lifting he did in his job. His heart pounded and he twanged back in response, a certain need in his eyes but at the same time it was hand in hand with his spite.* Fine. But only because you fucking begged so nicely. *he gulps, walking forwards and letting the man with the knife step in front of him.* Don't slobber this time, pig.  


 *Dave watched from behind the bin his eyes feeling up with tears and he bit into his bottom lip till it bleed clenching his fists covering his hand over his mouth. he stirred in the outside world snuggling closer to dirk subconsciously. He held onto the bin in the dream wishing he could stop them from doing what they were about to do.

*the other two men walked around to Dirks sides, making sure he didn't run for it if he was lying. The head man smiled crookedly, throwing out his cigar and reaching out for dirk, his dirty palms  mapping out Dirks chest tweaking and pressing hard enough to bruise, he leans forwards, Sloppily kissing his neck, leaving a dark red mark in his skin. the other two men leer, laughing gruffly as they watched.* Aye there ye go, Strider. Take it like the whore y' be.

Y' didn't put out last time. This time y' go all in.

All of us Strider. Not that y' complain. This is your life y rat.

*Dirk groaned, the sound pulled from his stomach, he tilted his head away, his eyes rolling as he fought to bite his lip trying to keep it down but failing as the manpulled at his shirt trying to force it off, scratching red lines into Dirks skin.* F-fuck. N-no.  i told you guys I don't do that. I-I.. Fuuck.

 *Dave sat against the dirty wall clenching his fists tears streaking his face and biting into his bottom lip he muffles done a cry with his hands *

*Dirk jerked in the mans grip, his mindset changing. he thought he was better.. he didnt want this he couldn't. but... another moan was pulled from his mouth as the man ripped his shirt letting it fall to the ground, His hands yanking at Dirks trousers, dirk fighting to breathe through his nose-his jaw tense as he tried to resist in the only way he could, not reacting.

But it was his taint, Dirk had been the one to delve in and seek  these men out.. his sin that had brought this upon himself. and what would later lead to his fate after death... the remorseful thought echoed in Dave's mind.* Ay, whot you struggling for Strider? I thought you said ye' would give us yer all.  *The man dragged his mouth down Dirk's chest, making a wet line in the grime that coated everywhere. His hand popping the buttons at Dirks pants- one of the other men stepped forwards, one of them at Dirks back his harsh mouth twisting Dirks head to crash against his lips. The other one still watching with a sick smile on his face, gaining satisfaction from the ongoings... Dirk moaned, trying to speak in protest, shaking his head but then being forced in place, his body beginning to shiver. He had never meant for any of this to happen. He couldn't do this, it was already not right beside the law, but this was far worse. He could be hanged. His eyes snapped shut, pushing back the tears.*

 *Dave heard the thought and started repeating in his head that it wasn't dirks fault and that dirk was the victim here. dave felt his bottom lip bleed even more and he started digging his nails into his palms worried sick and he had a bad taste in his mouth *

*Dirk had been hurt by these men every time he came, and yet, he always kept coming back, he never ran when he could've. Never learned to refuse... the second man pulled away from Dirks mouth, moving to suck on Dirks neck and jaw, dotting his skin with purple red marks, Dirk's cries falling into pants mixed with pleas.. would he really be able to say no.. Dirk didn't think he had it within himself, he couldn't refuse the swell that the pain brought him, his own personal punishment for his failure.

So much for a bright future. he was sixteen when he went to college, he had every opportunity he could ever want, but he hadnt realized what was at his feet. Instead he sought the danger and the tainted love that came with unlawful sex... he had gotten expelled from the school of his dreams and dropped into the world he was in now, no second chances for the wicked.* P-please.*dirk groaned not sure if he was begging to be released or for them to continue, his mind to stricken with his self hate and pity... The head man dropped a hand into Dirks pants- forcing a yell of protest from the boy who was now only seventeen, Dirk shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. the please coming breathlessly from his bruised lips. The man looked up and growled, tsking at him for refusing and raising his knife, holding it the blade against Dirk's mouth like a gag, the sharp edge cutting into the sides of his mouth, the blood dripping as Dirk whimpered, shuddering violently as the man continued to fondle him with rough hands- the second man groping him from behind, a hand prepping himself and the other boring a hand print into Dirk's bare shoulder.*

*Dave digs his nails deeper into his palm covering his ears hearing all of dirks thoughts and he bit his tongue until he bleed feeling the tears flowing out of his eyes, Dave wished dirk had not gone through this, no one should have to go through this, not Eve the worse people in the world and Dave wanted to murder them for doing this to dirk even if it was way before his time and they were all already dead *

 *Dirk squirms, the blade cutting into his cheeks as he groans trying to get away but not having the courage to move.The man in front of him began pulling at him, dragging weak pants out of Dirk, the boys knees giving, his tears mixing pink with his blood as it dripped from his chin, spattering on his chest- a mud with the coal dust and other grime from the streets. The man behind him grabbed at his hips pulling Dirk onto him- grunting at the unprepared boy's tightness- Dirk yells out, his head pushing the blade further into his mouth, choking on his scream as the blood trickles down his throat, his hands flying to the shoulders of the man in front of him. In his mind not sure if he was gripping on to position himself better, or to push him away. The man behind him begins to move, his sweaty hands all over Dirk's body, holding him too hard, treating him like a beast meant soley for the purpose of his own sick desire.* Ow. p-ple.. i cant .. stop

*dave banged his head against the wall wanting to go over there and slit the throat of all those disgusting men and he looks down at his hands not being able to take it anymore*

*Dirk cried out again, his body falling limp, a sop wrenching out of his already heaving chest.. he had to try to escape.. he couldn't.. he couldnt stay. even if, dirk couldnt even bear to think. The boy tenses up again, trying to muster the strength to make a break for it, the man behind him notices the change in him and wraps a large hand at the front of his neck, holding him there and making him choke even more, the knife of the first man moving to poke at his chest, Dirk unable to struggle further as he was raped.*

I told y' Strider, if you struggled, I would carve' ye. Your pretty little body in dainty ribbons, ring a bell boy? et should strider, et should.*the third man let loose a grumbling laugh as he watched, getting off from Dirks pain as he watched the first man lean closer, planting a kiss on dirks blue-tinged lips as the boy panted, gasping through the blood filling his mouth. His knife drawing a slit up from Dirks belly button, not deep enough to gut, but enough to make the blood slide wet down his abdomen and legs, Dirks heart stuttering as his frightened vision began to waver, the world spinning.*

: *Dave sees the blood dropping onto the floor and he goes into a state of panick as he feels his heart being wrenches out of his chest, everytime dirk went to sleep he had to go through this nightmare,over and over again,like a record on repeat, and it killed dave to imagine that dirk had to go through this*

*The man behind Dirk grunts again, pushing himself once more into Dirk before pulling out of the desperate boy, letting him slide to his knees as he steps back, wiping himself off and laughing with his accomplice. The first man pushing the bare kid onto his back, kneeling over him with his blade in one hand, lighting a cigar n his mouth with the other. Tapping the ash onto Dirks chest, making him squirm, his voice dying as he fights back to regain the air he had lost.* You've h-had your way. Let me th- F-FUCK. *Dirks composure was broken, his body spasming slightly as the man cracks his hand against Dirk's forehead, bringing his skull against the paved ground. His brings his knife back up, sliding the blade back along his chest, tracing every line of his muscle with the tip- almost literally carving him into ribbons, Dirk pleading beneath him, his words garbled and choked as he fought to think, tied to life through the mans cruelty to not cut deep enough. not ending his misery. *

 * Dave pulled on his hair completely sobbing now hating that he's witnessing this ,hating himself that he couldn't be there for dirk even though that's not possible and he's hating himself even more and through all of this self loathing something in him clicked, the man called him by the name strider meaning that he could be related to dirk and that just added fuel to the fire of Dave's emotions ,Dave was losing his mind not being able to think straight *

 *The man stands, laughing at the bloddy grimed mess beneath him* Not so high are you now? Strider. *He dropped the blade, tapping more ash onto the cuts, Dirk howling but not moving much, he couldnt anymore. Pulling back, the man brought his boot into Dirks side a loud crack sounding through the mute of Dirks skin, Dirk gasping his arms twitching as he tried to move more. He couldnt- whether it was from his physical pain, or the mentality in the front of his mind pressing its coal dust against his heart as his life did.. that maybe he did deserve this. This fate fitted him. He was scum.

The other men laughed, joining in on the beating, kicking and stomping on the naked boy, looking more and more broken and vulnerable the further they progressed, his screams dying down to whimpers as they finally withdrew, bored with their game and thinking the kid was dead now... But Dirk still clung, his eyes searching blindly at the sky, his chest heaving weakly- the sound corrupted as his lungs couldnt work anymore, his body mangled in the dirt. He lay there, silently crying for long afterwards, finally dying as the first light of day drifted over his gnarled corpse through the crack of the metal door of the factory. He didn't have a dying thought. He had no epiphany.

He didn't have the luxury of feeling freedom as death came at last.

All he had was blood, grime, hate and coal dust.

Before he woke up in fire.*

\--  
  
*Dave got up from where he was sitting not being able to take it anymore gripping his fists at his sides gritting his teeth as  he looked at dirks damage body feeling the stabbing in his heart again and he felt like someone was stabbing his heart with a katana over and over again repeatedly *

*Dave couldn't handle seeing dirks body like this and he looked away slowly walking away from it tears still rushing from his face*


	17. Drown your thoughts in Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to fluff cause im outta school for today. lets get this shit rolling. got 72 pages of pure gd rp guys

*Dirk suddenly woke up- his nightmare finished and he opened his eyes, sniffing as he looked at Dave, taking in a quick breath as he realized what he had done... Dave had shared it. He had been there in the dream. Dirk bit his lip,mumbling an apology* Dave I'm so sorry.. fuck you didnt have to see that.. shits not cool.

*Dave shook his head not trusting his voice and just hugged him tears streaking down his face *its fine I'm so sorry man that's just I'm so sorry *Dave said holding him close keeping his eyes shut*

*Dirk frowned, running a hand through Daves hair, his other arm keeping tight around him.* Sh.. it's just.. It's just a dream man. No use crying over my shit. It's age old news. History's lame anyways right yo.. Please, don't cry Dave... fuck I'm sorry that I did that. *Dirk grits his teeth, pressing a gentle kiss to Daves forehead*

No don't apologize it's good that I know what happened to you I mean it's not good but you know what I mean *Dave says holding his hand kissing it softly blinking away the tears*im sorry I'm crying heh I'm acting like a girl I just don't like seeing you get hurt even if it was a long time ago

*Dirk shakes his head* It's alright... I told you my past aint something pretty didn't I? Demons don't got praiseworthy backgrounds ya feel.. I'm ok though Dave.. you don't have to.. *Dirk didnt know what else to say, his voice cracked slightly, still aghast that he had been stupid enough to let Dave be with him when he slept.. or at least not have the brains to warn him..* fuck..

Dude I realized that you would probably have a bad past and I don't regret seeing any of it I just wish I could of been there to stop them even though I wasn't even alive back then *Dave says giving his hand a squeeze pecking his cheek*

*Dirk nods, squeezing his hand back. Exhaling slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, his composure regained, he offers a smile.* You know what Dave... we need icecream, and I need a vodka. Shall we adjourn?

Yes *Dave says smiling weakly getting up pulling dirk up with him heading into his kitchen*

*Dirk stands up following Dave, in the kitchen  saving a moment to hug Dave to him, whispering into his ear* Its ok, really. *He pulls away, instead leading Dave to the door. Miraculously changing both of those clothes to look sleek as hell, and well, not bloody.* And we're going out. Nightlife is the best cure.

night life is the best kind mhm*Dave says rolling his eyes chuckling making sure he had his glasses on*

*Dirk snickers, as they walked out of his apartment, back into the late night* Yeah that's right.

*Dave smiles and laughs at him holding his hands*

*Dirk rolls his eyes this time, swinging their hands* So tell me, wheres a goddamn Denney's round here?

 About two blocks away from here *Dave says chuckling slightly *

Lead the way then yo.Lets go get pancakes and alcohol for me at least, you can get whatever the hell ya want. I'll pay. *Dirk smirks letting Dave take the lead*

 Wow that's a first *Dave says laughing heading into the direction of Denny's *im swooning already 

 Yeah thats what I thought Dave. *Dirk grins, his eyes bright and pulling him into the Denneys when he finally sees it.* Aighhht lets go

*Dave smirks slightly sitting down at a counter with dirk smiling at him looking over the menu*

Aight. *Dirk mumbles, scanning the menu and smirking, he knew there was a bar next door- and what type od Denney's served alcohol.. uh yeah no.* I'll be right back, get me the largest breakfast sampler they got as well as three stacks of cakes yo. Imma get my drink. *with that he flashsteps out of the Denneys to go get himself his vodka*

*Dave nods snorting ordering their meals and getting himself two plates of the kid pancakes with the whip creamed smiley faces for ironic purposes and a big glass of aj*

*Dirk soon returns with two brown bags, sitting himself contentedly across from Dave. Draining his water glass and discreetly refilling it with the clear hard liquor.* Evening sir, fancy findin you 'ere. *he jokes*

Well it is an odd night for me to be out to this fine establishment *Dave says putting his pinkie out sarcastically laughing like a rich person *ho ho ho *sips aj chuckling

*Dirk bites his lip, snickering* Oh jesus shit Dave, I thought you were rich and successful, not unsightly. I daresay i cann nay look at you.

Well pardon me fine sir I did not mean to make myself unsightly I shall make sure to change your fretful look you just gave me by the end of this night *Dave says continuing to sip his aj*

 Is that a pickup line? Cause it really truly sucked yo. *Dirk smirks and then straightens up as the waitress returns, giving them both a look as they recieved their orders, Dirk staring happily and hungrily at the feast set before him. Noticing Dave's plates and snickering.*

Don't snicker at me *Dave said fixing his pancakes smiley face with his fork*

 Ha ha hee hee Ha. *Dirk sticks out his tongue before turning back to his stacks of syrupy cakes* Aw hell yes lets get this party started. *Dirk begins shoveling his food, as if he was starving, as per usual.*

 *Dave laughs at his eagerness eating his first set of pancakes quiet quickly moving on to his second plate fixing the smiley face again before devouring it *

 *Dirk looks up, a mouthful of pancake making him have chipmunk cheeks, he raises an eyebrow and snorts, finishing his bite* What the hell is so funny punk?

*Dave laughs even more poking his cheek trying to not choke on his food laughing * your face is priceless

*Dirk huffs taking another bite* Have you seen yours recently yo? like damn. *he mutters around his fork*

 *Dave blushing slightly continuing to eat his pancakes finishing them drinking the rest of his aj wiping his mouth with his napkin*im swooning already dirk *Dave says chuckling

Aren't you always Dave? *Dirk replies lightly, taking a swig of his vodka and popping his lips nodding in approval of the drink.* Yup, this is just what i needed.

And this is what I needed *Dave says motioning to his empty aj cup chuckling *i don't like drinking alcohol because I'm very well you know how I act when I drink

 *Dirk nods* e- yeah, that's very true. I'm not letting you have alcohol except when i need a does of comedy, or on holidays.

 Hey don't judge my tipsy self at least it wasn't tequila or something that would of been bad for me *Dave says chuckling *

*Dirk snorts* Any alcohol is horrible for you Dave,  jesus christ you are the epitomy of a light weight. But that aside. Want some bacon? i have two plates.

 Yes man my pancakes got devoured in no time *Dave said taking a plate full of dirks bacon eating each strip of bacon humming lightly *

hella right. that's why I always get more. More is always better when it comes to food. *Dirk exclaimes, dipping his bacon in syrup and wolfing it down, only slightly slower than he had earlier.*

 *Dave rolled his eyes at him finishing the plate of bacon concentrating on chewing smiling slightly *

 Roll your eyes again, and my bacon will be all over your face.*Dirk huffs haughtily, taking another bite*

*dave looks around before letting his shades rolling his eyes smirking slightly *

 *Dirk laughs, leaning across the table and hitting dave lightly in the face with a piece of syrup soaked bacon.* I wasnt fucking kidding.

I fuckin hate sticky things ew*Dave said wiping his cheek with his napkin wetting his finger wiping his cheek quickly *

You totally fucking knew that was coming. I cannot be accused of anything. *Dirk laughs, helping him with the syrup.*

Ass I'm going to get you back for this*Dave says sticking his tongue out at him glaring rubbing his hands together* yes oh yes I am going to get you back for this

I cannot wait. Im shivering in pure excitment gor what you might conspire.*Dirk voices, popping a bite of pancake into his mouth , washing it down with vodka,*

dirk you have no idea what I'm going to be conspiring *Dave said chuckling at him *

Never the less, I'm chill with surprises. Bring it on Dave. *

You shall see *Dave says snickering licking the syrup off his fingers*

Yikes, kinky. *Dirk attains a casual and very content look- sipping his drink again*

You have not even seen kinky yet *dave says blushing slightly snorting *

*Dirk quirks an eyebrow* Oh really now, do inform me Dave, I think I've been in this business a tad longer than you. *he shrunches his nose holding up to fingers* just a tad.

Whatever you say man who's says that I will ever even do kinky things with you*dave says laughing at him *

*Dirk shrugs, raising his glass slightly* Whomever it is that decided it'd be good for me to bug the shit out of you a month ago.

*Dave rolls his eyes blushing slightly wiping the syrup  on the napkin *

*Dirk just laughs, waving over the waitress for the bill with a smile*

*Dave watches dirk intently never really seeing him handle cash before *

*Dirk rummages in his pocket, pulling out a small silver card and giving it to the girl when she returns with the tray* Thanks,

You have a credit card*dave says raising and eyebrow *

*Dirk smirks* Well yeah, what the hell did you expect? Birthday coupons? Ration tickets?

No smart ass *Dave says laughing getting up smacking the back of his head lightly *your such a lil smart ass

*Dirk snickers, standing up when he gets his card back looking at Dave* hey, you can't blame me for crackin that one.

Who else am I going to blame *Dave asks raising  an eyebrow from under his shades *

Cumberbatch, blame him. He can handle it and does his firey deduction, case close and we're good here.*Dirk rambles, leading the way out of the Denneys.*

Wow dirk wow*Dave says laughing grabbing his hand *

Ah whatever man.*Dirk smirks, weaving his fingers with Daves, his other hand still gripping the last brown bag from the liquor store*

*dave chuckles squeezing his hand lightly *


	18. Just the Nightlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffffff

**Well, Ive gotten my sleep for the night, whatabout you Dave? I was thinking I might idle way in town** *dirk murmurs, not particularly set on anything *

hm sure if you want to any where you specifically want to go to *Dave asks looking over at dirk *

Nowhere really in particular. Just venturing. Maybe hit a club or two,  get a second dinner in a lace platter.. *dirk shrugs*I dunno

Let me think hm I'm underage so clubbing would be fun but then id end up challenging the dj*Dave says tapping his chin thinking *

Or i would, trance out the whole goddamn club n steal a mic too. Hell that sounds fun.*dirk laughs*

Haha I bet that would be fun*dave says laughing *

Hella bet so. Want to? One battle and then Im taking the call that you need to sleep.

I don't need sleep*Dave says chuckling *maybe a little nap but I'll be fine

Yeah you do. Youre eighty years younger than me. Im pulling elders priviledge and getting you in your bed at a decent hour.

Wow I'm attracted to an old man*Dave says chuckling kissing his cheek

Yes, yes you very much are. But i cant judge.*dirk smiles wrapping dave in a half hug as they walk, releasing him with a breath as he coughs, straightenting up again afterwards.*

Are you sick or something man *Dave asks furrowing his eyebrow *

Just have to get used to Earth again... its been years since I was able to walk around without hazard. Its fine yo, like perpetual shitty cold or something.*dirk brushes off with a well layed half white lie * m fine.

You better be fine *Dave says pecking his lips lightly smiling *

*Dirk nods , but inside his stomach twisting. He knew he couldnt stay long without some version of divine help, but he wanted to keep the charade up as long as he could... maybe if he fed a little more often or... hell Dirk didnt know *

Dirk I don't want you to have to leave again*Dave says looking up at him staying close to him*

I dont wanta leave either yo. But neither of us really know what the future holds man. *Dirk says quietly, pulling dave closer, an arm wrapping around his waist.*

so we better live for today*dave says smiling at him kissing his cheek again*

Sounds good to me yo... Now then, shall we go wow some audience and humiliate some DJs? *Dirk asks snickering*

Yes let's go dirk*dave says leading dirk downtown looking at the different clubs thinking *

Choose a club, any club.*dirk jokes*

Haha so many possibilities *dave mumbles out heading toward a cool looking club at the end of the block *

Alriiight.So  do you want the honors of scoutin first, or will the amusement be mine?

Ladies first *dave said chuckling elbowing him lightly *

Thank you kind bitch, i'll make sure to toss you a cracker from the stage later. *Dirk airs in good humor, leading the way into the crowded club.*

Your welcome milady*dave says laughing going through the crowd*

*Dirk flips his hair, manuevering through the dancers and beelining for the stage, looking at the lineup of djs and mixes. *Ha.. ok so the third guy looks like a total punked amateur, I'll show him the ropes when he gets up.

Wow this is going to be a very interesting line up *dave says snickering looking through his play list *

Hot damn it will, who the fuck mixes miley and daft punk. I swear this guy is gonna be beggin for mercy before i even start.

maybe it was for unironic purposes *dave shrugs thinking about what he was going to mix shrugging it off again winging it*

I doubt it, goofball.*dirk sniggers, pulling Dave to the dance floor * well since we'vz got time.

dancing is not really my thing*dave says laughing moving his feet to the beat*well break dancings fun and all but it's not really something you can do it in a club

Wanna bet kid? Watch this. *Dirk bobs his head for a moment before moving around the floor, pushing the dancers back to make room. Clapping his hands with the beat. *Yo fools, circle it up and lets get some heat in the house tonight! .. ha dave, your floor awaits.

Dave glared at him behind his shades cracking his neck spreading his arms starting off with a spin doing a front hand spring moving his legs quickly popping his arms out doing a quick back flip spinning around starting another set of dance moves*

*Dirk nods in approval, watching the younger one dance like he owned the floor.. well hell theyre striders, they damn well do.*

dave did another hand stand twirling on the floor quickly doing another flip onto his feet hearing the song end backing away from the center of attention fixing his shades *

*Dirk laughs, giving him a brofist before he walks into the open area, transferring straight from the brofist to an aerial into the center, dropping to his knees and popping his legs before swinging them under his arm, spinning up into a one handed hand stand, dropping to a headstand before rolling back onto his back,using his momentum to flow into a head spin. Popping back to walk on his hands, springing with a smirk onto his feet, tutting it in slow mo, moving backwards and spinning again like top back to his knees, putting his strength and flexibility to its enth potential as he continues dancing-absolute control of his body along with the music.*

*As the song draws to a close, Dirk executes a series of fancy ass footwork switching from his hands to feet at lightning speed, ending with a quick turn and a hella ironic disco pose before he walks out of the circle  letting someone else come in*

dave laughs dancing through the crowd to get to dirk *not bad man not bad

Eh, imma bit rusty, so shits excusable. You werent so lame yourself dude.*dirk smirks and then nods towards the dj wharf. *Check it, almost time to drop a rhyme on the newb.

This is going to be very entertaining *dave says punching his shoulder playfully *

Yo, wanna give me a kiss for ironic lucky substantialisms and closure? *Dirk tones, punching him back lightly, a crooked grin on his face*

Sure *dave said kissing him deeply pulling back sticking his tongue out at him*good luck

*Dirk chuckles, turning towards the podium as the DJ steps up, beginning to wind his way to shittiness on the brink of comparison.*like i actually need it.

Yeah go gett em milady *dave says laughing getting into the crowd looking up at the dj*

*Dirk smoothly hops onto the stage, past the buffers and walks up to the DJ, snapping his fingers to the sound board kid and getting a mic, unveiling the other set of turn tables, spinning them with one hand in matching bass tones with the other DJ.

Soon rapping blows against him as the guy struggles to keep up...*

 

 

> _Heh, yeah, you there kid_
> 
> _Mix it like you mean it or you lose my bid_
> 
> _I could do this better with my eyes closed_
> 
> _Damn boy, i got you hella hosed_
> 
> _Hands behind my back, yet my shits still whack_
> 
> _Taking a crack at your evident lack_
> 
> _Of skill, KO, i shoot to kill, rhyme at will_
> 
> _I fit the bill, howabout you?_
> 
> _See yo  i almost feel bad for my flow, so, better to go, no, so you know, low -self esteem_
> 
> _Makes for a lesser team, my lines are mean, and i crush your dream_
> 
> _Its like you dont even try to seem, like you can redeem_
> 
> _Yourself, talent's still on the bookshelf, damn ya still a wellp_
> 
> _And imma all like well well well welcome to hell_
> 
> _Chime in a dark bell and the going's swell, yo so tell,_
> 
> _All of your friends to meet their ends_
> 
> _Much less yours, cause goddamn when it rains it pours_
> 
> _And shit if you aint in the flood, the water's blood_
> 
> _And youre pwned, owned, hell if ya aint stoned_
> 
> _Dont you see the area off coned, so what if ya big boned_
> 
> _I still await the flood gate if your lyric, these rhymes sulfuric_
> 
> _And it burns, your stomach churns, keep the ashes in urns_
> 
> _The tide turns, he listens he learns,_
> 
> _And a master earns_
> 
> _His keep, go on and weep, ya put me to sleep_
> 
> _Cause you dont crow, ya peep, hella censor n' bleep_
> 
> _Its like what, are you joking, youre choking, quit smoking_
> 
> _Your pipe, wipe,  that grin off your face, aint winning no race_
> 
> _Im hot on the chase, yo dont even need my ace_
> 
> _Quit being some loser, youre a goofygoober_
> 
> _Or someshit_
> 
> _Rank bit_
> 
> _Hella_
> 
> _And Im done._

*dave watched as dirk spilled rhymes smiling when he heard the sweet spill of melodies *


	19. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft how do you pace a roleplay? hell if i know

*The crowd cheers Dirk on, heckling the other DJ with enthusiasm. Dirk laughs, hopping off stage with a wink at the other D, making his way towards Dave*

*dave meets him half way smiling at him wrapping his arms around his neck* that was awesome dirk

*Dirk pecks Dave on the lips grinning* Did you expect anything less?

No not from you *dave says smiling at him glancing at the bar*aughh if I didn't get so fuckin wasted from one alcohol drink I would  go and get myself one

Well you did chug your first drink.. and it was prtty huge. You might be able to handle a small glass.. slowly. but all at once and yo're gonna friggin get alcohol poisoning or some shit Dave. *Dirk smirks, pulling him gently towards the bar*

I have trouble with sipping drinks *dave says chuckling sitting down at the bar looking over all the drinks *

You're just getting a virgin drink then, I don't think you really need to be drunk everytime we go on dates. *Dirk comments, ordering himself a sunrise and dave a virgin one.*

Wow I feel like such a little kid thanks dirk*dave says looking at him laughing a bit

*Dirk looks at him, his eyebrows raised, a smile breaking over his face* Well you are such a little kid Dave.

I ain't a little kid asshole*dave says blushing smacking him lightly *

Whatever floats your boat Davie. *Dirk chuckles- turning around as he was handed their drinks, taking a satisfied sip of his own.*

*dave took his drink drinking it humming lightly *did you just call me davie

Yees, I believe I did. Aint no law 'gainst that. *Dirk murmurs, staring down his bright drink before taking another gulp.*

There should be *dave mumbles finishing his drink asking the bartender for another one taking the one they gave him gulping it down*

Alright, even if they arent chock full of spirits, slow the hell down man. *Dirk laughs, idly watching him*

neveerrrr*dave says laughing a bit *

I can pull you off the tab. Not sur you'd be keen on paying the price for that drink kid. *Dirk snorts, sipping his first one still, taking time to enjoy the taste.*

*I'm done*dave says quickly laughing a bit *

Feh, that is what I thought Dave. *he grins, finishing off his drink and setting it down- waving the bartend to switch up and give him a jaegerbomb.*

*dave rolled his eyes at dirk smirking at him slightly*i shall over come alcohol one day

Tch yeah, when you're drinking age. *Dirk chuckles- tapping his head in a jokingly patronizing manner.*

Ofcourse I'm going to totally wait till I'm 21 to drink *dave says laughing a bit *

Yeah right, next week I bet you'll be drinking again because I've already corupted you. *Dirk winks, Nodding when he gets his drink, taking it in one shot.*

I think I just have enough corruption by being with you I don't need a drink for that *dave says blushing slightly smirking

Now that, is very true. *Dirk snickers raising his empty glass before standing up, offering a hand to dave.* Off n away?

yes let's go Milady *dave says laughing grabbing his hand heading out of the club with him*

*Dirk chuckles following dave out of the club n pulling him down the street*

Where to next dirk*dave asks following dirk down the street*

Damn good question. See if you were some other stiff i had picked up in a bar, I'd bring you back to my place and/or do you in the alley... but since youre not, i really dont know what to do with myself or you. *Dirk chuckles, scratching the back of his neck.*

You don't necessarily have to have sex to have fun even though sex is fuckin amazing don't get me wrong I want to have sex with you and shit but I just don't want to be like another "stiff"*dave says holding his hand blushing slightly *

*Dirk laughs, squeezing his hand back and pulling him off down the dimly lit street that headed towards the offskirts of the city* As I said Dave, not one of my stiffs... but do you want to see my pad anyways? I might pick up a few things seeing as I generically havent left your house in days.

Yeah that'd be cool*dave says nodding slightly holding his hand tightly laughing at his reply *

Great.. well, lemme see if my ride is still parked. My house is a tad far to walk inebriated in the late hours of the night, ya feel. *Dirk points out, striding towards a large locked in parking garage in the mall complex ahead of them.*

*Dave follows him looking around making sure nothing jumps out at them checking around a bit paranoid*

*Dirk watches him and gives him an easygoing smile* Chillax Dave, noones gonna bite you.. hard.

Who says I don't like to be bitten *dave says laughing a bit *i know I know

*Dirk chuckles, cranking open the metal door of the dark garage, leading the way inside towards the half lit booth of the watchman* Of course.

 *dave rolls his eyes walking in after dirk following him to the booth*

Hey yo.. um, not sure if you remember me but yeah- *Dirk begins, looking at the grunged  guy inside the booth (who actually was quite attractive), his eyes flickered back and forth and then the man stood up a broad smile on his face*


	20. My place it is then.

**You did come back after all!** *The guy practically leaped out of the booth, throwing his arms around Dirk- kissing him unsuspectedly... Dirk blinks, looking past the guy at Dave, his ears tinging pink as he pushes the guy off of him- him looking at him with a dreamy sigh,,, unlike Dirk who popped his lip, the gears in his brain practically audible as they turned.*

Oh well hello to you too Jeriff.*Dirk coughs at the guys enthusiastic beam, slightly raising his and Daves entwined hands.* Yeah... Did she get towed?

*Dave blushes slightly at dirk being suddenly jumped by a random attractive man holding on to dirks hand tightly rolling his eyes at both of them *

*Jeriff stutters and shakes his head, his cheeks red* N-No. She's right where you left her.. uh, here are your keys.*He takes a moment to shuffle back into the booth before returning and handing them to him on a silver chain.* So I'll see you around I guess.

 

*Dirk nods, his jaw tight in his smile but he turns around politely enough guiding Dave away, his grip tight before he realizes and loosens his hand apologetically.* Sorry about that...

It's fine it's fine man*dave says smiling at him slightly *that means when you come to school with me you can't get pissed of at me if people kiss me randomly*dave mumbles holding his hand *

I just feel bad cause I barely remember what I did... *Dirk laughs consciously,* But sure.. wait when I come to school.. oh hell no ew

: Whyyy not are you going to make me suffer alone*dave says sticking his bottom lip out*

Ugh.  I'll try it. But only because I literally cant fucking handle that face. Stop doing it. *Dirk mutters8 shouldering Dave lightly as they kept walking through the dark, heading to the back corners of the garage*

*dave fist pumps in victory smirking slightly elbowing him lightly *

I hate you Dave. *Dirk grumbles, but his mood suddenly changes when his eyes alight on his car- a sleek black, and rather posh porsche hidden in the shadows.* Aw yiss, she's still here.

dave laughs lightly looking at his car patting his back*

Stop patronizing me Dave, I haven't seen my girl in so long.* He steps over to the drivers side, clicking open the door and nodding* aww yeah

I'll leave you two alone *dave says laughing holding his stomach giggling a bit *

A man's car is like his wife dave, you don't even know man. You cant comprehend.*Hetakes another moment, running his hand over the leather interior before nodding with a slight smile* Alright, get your ass in the shotgun seat and lets get back to my place.

Wow dirk I have no fucking commentary *dave says shaking his head slightly laughing even more while getting into the car*

You'll understand when you're older. Don't fucking judge me Dave. *He smirks, revving the engine twice before turning the engine on- it flickering to a low purr as he pulled out of the space*

I am so fucking judging man*dave says continuing his laughing fit siting back against the seat*

Alright then, get in the backseat. You lose your privledge lil man. *Dirk says, idling the car in the middle of the lot- he looks at Dave with a raised eyebrow.* Unless of course ya ease your nuggets and get over it.

*dave covers his mouth tearing up a bit biting into his hand trying to stop from laughing *

*Dirk rolls his eyes, driving down the levels of the parking lot, nodding at Jeriff before driving out of the garage into the night streets- manuevring down and past the allies to the skirts of town, catching the highway route*

Really dirk that's my thing*dave says chuckling poking his cheek checking his phone replying to johns text messages laughing a bit *

Quit rubbing off on me then, it ain't chill. *Dirk sighs, the miles drowning in the porsches ride*

Fine I will never rub against you *dave says laughing at him a bit twisting dirks word*

*Dirk face palms* Goddamnit Dave, you are insatiable aren't you? Fuck me. * he groans comically, turning off to a smaller country road, not lit save for the beams of his headlights*

Nah it'd probably be the other way around *dave says laughing even more looking outside the window*

Alright, whenever you like Dave, I'm always willing when it comes to you. *He chuckles, before pulling up the long driveway to his house. A huge colonial affair estate, with pillars lining the front patio, and dozens of steps from the driveway and garage the size of a small house, to the front door. The yard was a little overgrown, but its bushes were something a botanist would swoon over- basically huge bonsai trees. A cherry tree in the center of the inclined yard.*

*dave looks around pressing his nose against the glass before getting out of the car looking at the garden *wow man nice place *dave says looking around in awe*

*Dirk shrugs, driving his car the rest of the way into his garage before letting the automatic doors close as he walks up next to Dave* Thanks I guess.. It's just for long jobs. n stuff. I like its location and look yeah. *he rambled a bit, not sure what he was doing, he shakes his head, getting rid of the uneasy feeling, coughing again with a slight flinch*

*dave grabbed his hand following dirk up to his house  * well I think it was a good choice *dave says smiling at dirk*

Thank you wifey dearest. I sortof tried hard. Now what do you want me to sweep you off your feet and carry you over the threshold? *Dirk laughs, swinging their hands slightly as they walked up the stairs*

 

Yes I do *dave says snorting laughing swinging their arms *

Alright. I can do that. *Dirk grins, kneeling slightly and literally sweepiung Dave off his feet, carrying him bridal style into the forier of his house, putting him down just inside the grander interior. The decor was modern and poppy, but plush as fuck, and the architecture itself was 5 star suite to say the least.* Welcome home babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i dont know why i put Jeriff in there, just felt like it- i mean, it shows how dirk doesnt usually get attached to his midnight proceedings ya feel?  
> pah oh well, thanks for staying through the filler~


	21. Stay for the Night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the suggestive title, no this one aint smut. *cries* though we all wish it was, you can cut their sexual tension with a knife, but hey, cute boys are cute, am i right?

**I can't believe you did that** *dave says blushing smacking his back lightly looking over his house nodding *

You totally can though. *Dirk replies lightly, strolling away into the capacious house*

*dave follows him looking around observing his house fixing his shades on his face *big ass place

Lots of spare cash lying around, so I can afford it. Fits my life. Huge ego on the outside, lonely and pretty empty inside. *Dirk cracks from a separate room* Deep ass metaphors.

Wow dirk so deep *dave says chuckling a bit nodding understanding what dirk meant *

Hey what can I say, gotta lotta free time yo.

Haha well if you went to school you wouldn't have a lot of time *dave says laughing *

Ugh why though. *Dirk groans, coming back into the room*

Because I don't want to be bored in school anddddd I would miss you while I was going to school *dave says blushing slightly smirking at dirk*

Only because you begged. As I said though, I don't really rock on the favors of shit. *Dirk smirks, walking over to Dave*

Fine what do you want then in return*dave asked looking at him happy that he got his way.

Whatever I feel like. I'll come up with something eventually.  *He laughs, hooking Dave around the waist and kissing him on the neck*

Should I be worried *dave asks shaking his head laughing a bit leaning his neck back slightly *nah I won't be cause I got what I wanted haha

Good to know I'm feeling the love yo. *he pulls his lips up Dave's jaw before pulling away, keeping his hand wreathed in Dave's*  So, upstairs.. that's where all my shit is.

Heh you better feel the love and cool do you want to go get it or do you want me to help you get it in shit ,I ain't in any rush*dave says smiling at dirk squeezing his hand lightly*

Come with man. "He laughs pulling Dave up the stairs."

Finee*Dave said following him up the stairs laughing a bit *

*Dirk leads him into a large bedroom, mainly empty except for shelves upon shelves of records, cds and computer shit. Literally robotics too. Smuppets too, in a small corner. as well as a large bed with orange sheets.* Here's my crib.

Your rooms chill expect for those beast in the corner *dave says shuddering at the smuppets a lil looking around

*Dirk chuckles, flopping on his bed* course.

seriously those are disturbing *dave says looking back at his child hood shivering slightly

Get over it or toss a blanket overvthem you wuss.*dirk smirks*

*dave flash steps putting a blanket over them sitting on the bed *

*Dirk laughs, sitting up* So, if i'm moving in, roomate situation and all that nice shit, what does one need exactly.

all the stuff you use in a daily basis *dave says laughing a bit*

Toiletries and art supplies. Alright.

*dirk smirks, lazily standing up and strolling over to the small desk in his room, grabbing a portfolio bag and carefully filling it with the contents opf his desktop and drawers.*

*dave laid back on dirks bed relaxing closing his eyes humming lightly

*Dirk returned in a moment, setting his bag down beside the bed, looking softly at Dave.*

*dave continued humming softly hands at his sides smiling slightly waiting for dirk to finish packing getting comfortable on dirks bed*

*Dirk raises an eyebrow, setting down his bags next to the door of his room. Walking over and lying down beside Dave on the bed*

*dave cuddles into him keeping his eyes closed continuing his humming*

can stay here the night if you want, pretty late man.*Dirk murmurs into his hair, wrapping his arms around him*

Yeah id like that*dave says relaxing in his arms pausing his humming*

 

We got a plan then. *he kisses the top of Daves head, holding him close*

*dave nods resting his head on dirks shoulder*

*after a short moment, dirk rolls an arm back- pulling up one of the blankets pushed aside on his bed, bringing it over the both of them before flicking the lightswitch... (pajamas are for losers.)*

*dave falls asleep a little bit later on dirks chest cuddling into him in his sleep*


	22. You don't look too good, but yo

 

*The next morning, Dave awakes to an empty bed, Dirk nowhere to be seen, but the sound of a door slamming shut echoes throughout the house followed by plodding footsteps*

dave gets up rubbing his eyes crawling out of dirks bed*dirk where are you man

*From downstairs there's no answer except for the soft echo of more footsteps and the sound of rustling bags and clink of glass wear*

*dave yawns going down the stairs looking for dirk looking around*

 *Dirk is in the kitchen, moving fairly slowly, but it could be taken as leisurely- he dots around the pristine room, preparing what looks to be breakfast*

Morning man*dave says smiling at him sitting on a stool watching dirk cook*

continental and complimentary yo. Hungry? *he says, shifting his weight to his hip as he looks over his shoulder, he was wearing the shades again*

Yeah man Im starving*dave says checking for his shades on him freaking out a bit flash stepping to dirks room slipping them on flash stepping quickly back to dirks kitchen

Hella that's good.  *Dirk turns back to his cooking, clearing his thoat a little roughly* So, sunny side up, scrambled or fried eggs yo?

sunny side up man that sun needs to be up *dave says looking at him smirking *

Aight. * he says quietly, bending over to grab a lid- placing it over the pan along with some water and letting it cook, turning around again to put in toast. His other hand flipping the bacon in a different pan* Sun up and I brought home the bacon.

Wow what a good working man*dave says smirking snorting laughing a bit and he watches dirk cooking*

Very traditional in the ironic sense.*Dirk counters, his back towards Dave as he works, halting to cough into his elbow- the bones of his back showing through his shirt when it tightens with the odd position*

Dirk man are you catching something*dave asks raising an eyebrow resting his arms on the table*

Can't catch something that's perpetually in my system. *Dirk straightens, turning back towards dave with a full plate of bacon, sunny-side up eggs and toast*

*dave looks over at him shrugging it off for now grabbing the fork on the table taking a big bite *thanks man it's yummy

As it should be. *Dirk grins, leaning forwards as he takes his seat, resting his head on crossed arms, looking up at Dave from the table*

*dave eats smiling slightly enjoying the food humming in content *you could become a famous cook you know that

*Dirk laughs slightly, his voice scratchy* next Boyardee man. mix it in with Ramsay and you got me.

Haha me and cooking do not get along*dave says laughing with dirk*

Obviously, I dont need to bea food critic to gather that much.*he smirks, muffling another cough in his folded arms, his face hidden by his shades.*

Dirk don't judge me *dave says putting up his hand snapping his fingers laughing*

 

Totally not judging bro. *he retorts, waving a hand in front if his cocky expression*

you are too fancy cooker*dave says laughing even more swatting at his hand*

*Dirk smirks, lowering his hand, placing it back underneath his chin after flicking dave on the nose* I know, all the more reason to eat it while its hot yo.

 I'm eating I'm eating *dave says continuing to eat rolling his eyes wrinkling his nose at dirk flicking it*

*Dirk laughs, the low sound dispersed and almost choked, but his smile genuine in his amusement. *

*dave cocks his head to the side after he finished and says*dirk you are definitely catching something

A cold at most man, nothing a losenge and a cup of water wont fix.*he gives dave half a smile as he takes his plate, scrubbing it at the sink.

It better be just a cold maybe you should just relax in bed *dave says slightly concerned * I don't want it getting worse and shit man

Dude im practically immortal, I think I'll be chill.*he offers with no shy amount of sass. He sets the clean dish down and cracks his back stretching with a huff- turning towards the stairs with another rasp pulled from his throat *

Still you need to relax man seriously you have been quite busy lately and shit*dave says following him*

Its cool, im just gonna grab my bags,  you can explore and take souveniers if ya want.* he calls over his shoulder  his voice strained as he starts up the stairs.*

*dave nods and looks around dirks place staring at some old pictures of him smiling slightly at them*


	23. He's not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another story arc begins!

*Upstairs, Dirk had beelined for his master  bathroom, gripping the sink with white knuckles, frowning at his distorted reflection in the mirror. He coughed again, much louder than he wouldve liked, before biting down on his hand*

Dirk are you okay*dave yells from down stairs looking at all the pictures  still*

This time there's no response, just the slight sound of running water... on the mantlepiece downstairs, next to some of the smaller framed pictures is a large leatherbound book, the edge of a photo peeking out from its dust covered pages. The only thing in the house that seemed forgotten.*

*dave furrowed his eyebrow confused about what's exactly going on with dirk picking up the leather bound book that was practically calling his name looking over it quickly *

*The book was a journal, its pages yellowed with age, photos pasted among the slanted writing, peeling off and numbering fewer as the pages progress. Yet everything seemed organized, almost obsessively so.

The photo that was falling from the book is a small black and white photograph, the tone closer to brown- yet the figure in the picture was full of life. It was a young Dirk, a bright smile on his face, a newsboy cap covering his face- but his excited eyes still shone bright. An acceptance letter in his one hand, and the other thrust into the air in success. Over the corner of the picture in a small script is a date "June,1929"

From upstairs, the water continues running*

*dave smiles at the picture placing his hand on top of it tracing dirks smiling face and then he hears only the water running and calls out to dirk again before heading upstairs to check on him

*The water of the sink is beginning to overflow, being left on for so long, it splattered to the ground, splashing dark spots onto the shirt of the prone figure on the ground. Dirk lay collapsed on the floor, his chest heaving- his face hidden underneath a creased arm and the base of the sink as he had fallen mostly on his side. *

 *dave sees dirk and the floor and freaks out slightly turning off the water getting a towel getting on the floor next to dirk carrying him with all his strength to his bed setting him down *dirk dirk are you ok?!


	24. Sickness.

*Dirks eyes roll somewhat, unable to focus at all, his eyes heavy lidded and his body deadweight. He had broken out in a cold sweat, still heaving as he fought for breath, his skin hot to the touch*

*dave freaked out feeling his forehead and getting a cold wet towel pressing it against his forehead and he goes and gets dirk a glass of water*dirk fuck you can't drink this can you

*Dirk doesnt react to Daves question, his lips quivering as he spasms, hitting himself mentally as he tried to do something, but his mind was so clouded with pain. he wished desparately that he could tell Dave he was fine, but obviously that image of him had been broken.*

*dave looked at him furrowing his eyebrow and he took the water in his mouth and he pressed his lips against dirk giving him the water helping him drink it feeling a buzz pulling back slightly dizzy*

*dirk swallowed uneasily, his eyes widening in his fright. Like this he wouldn't be able to restrain his demon self.. he cared too much about dave to do that to him.he tried shaking his head, exhaling in a cough- trying to give warning to Dave in someway.his throat too dry and his chest feeling collapsed; he couldnt get out the words he needed.*

 *dave thought hearing dirk cough and he patted his chest lightly pressing the cloth to his head soaking up the sweat *its going to be okay dirk

*dirks glasses slowly dissolved, making his eyes visible- his chest heaving more with the exertion it took to do so. He blinks, eyes staring at Dave- the pupils falling transparent as his body began succumbing to the hunger and pain... curse his being on earth. not many demons could last as long as he had here without support from hell, yet here he was- stuck. and on a path which seemed to only have one outcome in his gloomy outlook.*

*dave placing his hand on dirks cheek and his skin was literally on fire. Dave pushed his shades up freaking out even more and he put his hand through dirks hair trying to stay calm*just tell me what you need dirk and I can give it to you man*dave says worrying about him even more with every second that goes by

*dirks eyes flickered from Daves hand back to his eyes- his lips parting as he tried to convery something, anything that would make dave leave. with every second, the threat increased. he breathed raggedly- trying to force his hand to lift, only succeeding in a slight twitch of his fingers, his body overloading as it tries to overcompensate for the difference of worlds.*

Dirk just speak to me *dave says worried and he looks into  his eyes trying to read his expression *dirk just talk to me

*dirk wilts, realizing he was getting nowhere without being able to speak- he coughed again, baring his lip slightly, his teeth sharp- another warning, maybe if he could just- he spasmed again, a groan wrenching out of his chest, one of pain and fear.* Dav- *he manages, crumpling back to the bed, his pointed teeth gritted, eyes almost ravenous.Predatory*

*dave looks him over flinching away from him slightly seeing his eyes and he keeps his eyes on dirk observing his every move *

*dirk growls, actually growls- the sound bestial and full of warning even handed with a threatening desire. His eyes bore into Daves for a moment before he flinched, shutting his eyes and shivering- his hands gripping the bed- adrenaline beginning to pump through him as he began to become overpowered by the demon part of himself.* L-leave.

No I'm not just going to leave and if I need to I'll call someone to help you or at least make sure you don't lose control*dave says staying next to him leaning back slightly but still staying by the bed refusing to leave dirks side no matter what*

I-I *he chokes, the noise strangled, his fingers like talons against the bed covers as he writhed fighting against himself- coughing harder* can't

*dave grabs his hand holding it getting scrapped by his talons and he thinks and he texts his bro that he needs him _right now_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tears yet? no? ok well soon, i promise.


	25. Stay by my side-

*Dirks hand tightens in Daves, his grip bruising- his eyes were glowing now-  hollow and desolate, the resistance still evident in Dirks face now* why aren't you *he hisses through his teeth, knowing now he wouldnt be able to bring himself to let go of Dave's hand at ease*

*dave kept squeezing his hand whimpering at him squeezing too tight texting his bro to hurry giving him the address biting his bottom lip keeping eye contact with dirk hiding his pain*

*Dirks eyes flash an apology, but his grip doesnt let up, his words strained as he speaks, his voice low, his body shivering and yet stockstill as he stayed in place, his chest ever breathing faster- heaving in short pants* please l-lea*his voice is cut off as he begins coughing again, harder than before- bringing his torso curling upwards before falling back, his teeth clamped on his lip to keep back the noise*

*dave winces again cringing from the pain hoping his brother comes here quickly kissing dirks neck softly trying to stay strong ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand*im not leaving you dirk ever

*dirk holds back a sob, forcing his eyes closed and tilting his face away from Dave, afraid of what he felt he was going to do.. he's done it before. His head swam and he could hear the temptation pounding in his veins- see the proximity of Daves lips from behind his closed eyelids, he could smell his sweet skin, practically taste- he thrashed again internally, trying to shut himself off, shut everything off. Maybe he could die? he couldnt bring himself to think what he would do to dave if he slipped up.*

*dave felt his hand throbbing and yelped out in pain wondering when his bro was going to get here and he bite into his bottom lip causing it to bleed and he licked it off and he held his hand even tighter* dirk it's going to be okay

*the incubus moaned- dirk turned his head slightly, eyes glued to dave as they fly open, nothing but blank orange- his tongue flickering over his own lips, his grip loosened somewhat as he inhaled- the demonic taint evident in his mannerisms. Dirk was close enough to kiss him- suddenly raising his hand, his whole body buzzing, fueled with the pump of energy as the incubus surfaced- locking daves arm above his head, his knees finding purchase on either side of the boys ribcage in an instant. His breathe heavy over Dave's face. Dirk just barely managing to keep himself restrained- the effort getting more difficult by the minute. Tears pooled at the edges of his eyes, but no other sign was evident aside from the shudder than ran through him as he looked down at Dave*

*dave pushed against him freaking out lightly and he turns his head to the side trying to push dirk off of him*dirk stop it your doing it again*dave says freaking out pushing against him squirming underneath of him*dirk control yourself *dave yells at him squirming*

*Dirk leaned closer, his teeth glistening in a feral smile- his free hand slipping up Daves shirt, scratching at his skin- almost as if he cared.* I am controlling myself. *his voice is almost steady, a slight crack behind it giving away the aghast horror that was coursing through Dirk as he started losing the battle against himself- his eyes graze over dave, laughing at his fruitful action of domination- but losing their chill after they connect with daves, the fear, sorrow, pain, and even hatred stare back at him for a short moment before the cold gaze returns.*

*dave pushed at him fear pumping in him staring up at dirk trying to get dirk back to himself *dirk stop it dirk please *dave mumbles out pressing his one hand that wasn't pinned against dirks chest freaking out Against him*

*dirk grins, the expression not the same- lost in his darkness as he leaned closer,  his lips practically brushing Daves as he hears Daves please- his grip stutters and he shudders again, rolling off of dave and seemingly suddenly across the room, huddled against the wall- his fingers clawing violently against his face- the rest of his body stilled* f-fuck I told you to leave

*dave breaths out deeply  and feels tears threaten to escape his eyes and he shakes his head feeling the tears go down his face*its fine I'm fine *dave says and he wipes his face right when bro walks in and bro quickly flash steps by Dave's side hugging him close rocking him*its okay lil man I'm here now*bro says and dave crys into his chest feeling weak and bro looks over at dirk*what did you do to him *bro asks raising an eyebrow *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit look who just got here


	26. I told you not to trust me,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit man listen to your elders, demons are reallllyyy unstable. (TW: Rape, technically. Blood. Rough sex. Sex in general.)

*dirk freezes, his hands still gripping his face- his voice rough and muffled in his curled position backed against the wall.* get the story from someone that wont hurt you. *he coughs harshly, his hands flying to cover his mouth, red staining his arm*  get- downstairs dave, *he manages, curling in on himself again, his arms constricting around his torso*

*dave wipes his eyes shaking his head *bro I I just want to help him he's in a lot of pain and he hasn't been fed in awhile what do I do*dave  asks looking up at him and bro pats his head cracking his neck*how much do you love him lil man*bro asks looking down at dave* a l-lot *dave mumbles out and bro whispers in his ear*then help him out*dave nods and he gets off of his bro heading towards dirk stumbling slightly wiping his eyes*

*Dirk stood up quickly, his eyes glowing, staring straight past Dave- looking at his Bro- his teeth glinting as he spoke,not trusting his voice, but forcing it through anyways, leaning away from Dave* Derek, if you love your brother, you won't let him nearme* he flinches, his voice switching tones, sounding hellish as he continued in pain, doubled over* dont trust me so much

*dave looked at his bro and his bro gave him a slight nod bro knew that if things got too rough that he would step in and protect dave* *mean while dave was thinking he felt his heart pounding in his ears and he shakenly sat on dirks lap holding dirks wrists tightly *but I do trust you*dave says looking at dirk with complete trust*and I want you to stay with me and I know your going to have to go back if you don't feed man so just do it*dave says pressing himself against dirk*ill be fine

*dirk looks to Bro in a fleeting half second glance- knowing that soon he'd regret everything that just happened, and would happen.. he had to make things right, do this right. it couldnt be like this. he had to make himself be stopped.. he gulped, and that required dave not to be here* D- a ve. *Dirk leaned forwards, his throat burning as he brushed his lips against Daves- almost immediately having the smaller strider on his back, pushing him backwards harshly- his strength almost fully unrestrained: an echo of his death as Daves head snapped back against the floor of his bedroom. Dirk ontop of him, one hand pinning both of Daves over his head again, easily stretching down to roll Daves shirt up his chest- dragging his nails over his skin.

Dirk was screaming inside his head, he was losing himself again, he had sworn never to do this again, never to hurt someone.

He was a demon condemned never to love, and yet always to have sex. He shook, his eyes burning, as he clicked his tongue- clucking it at Dave almost condescendingly*  
  
*dave felt his head throb as it hit the floor and he cringes at the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, he felt dirks nails dig into his skin and he holds back a whimper trying to stay strong for dirk because even though dirk might hurt him tonight he knew dirk loved him and he would let dirk do whatever he wanted to him . Dave took in a deep breath as he realized his circumstances closing his eyes feeling his fists tightening in dirks grasp* *mean while bro watches biting into his bottom lip and he clenching his fists holding himself back *

*Dirk shifted his weight, holding himself up with his knee, his other handflicking the fly open on Daves jeans- literallyno more intention than the savage nature that consumed him. His grip on Daves hands tightened, heavy against his wrists as it pressed both of them back to the ground- his lips hovering over Daves, inhaling as he touched their lips, togther, forcing open Daves mouth- stealing his breath and the life that came with it in spirals of a soft glow, swirling into Dirk. He wasnt making the effort to give Dave any pleasure, despite the protests that were barraging his skull- the feeling this time, instead of one of ectasy, was one of agony. His own last moments and pain of how he blamed himself for what he was, transferred through that kiss.... deep down, internally panicking inside the demon, Dirks other self was begging, pleading for himself to stop. It didnt matter how, in his condition.. he couldnt guarantee if Dave would survive.. he hadnt fed like thissince his dark days... he always tried to feed off the pleasure now, but this, this wasnt pleasure. This was pure carnal energy. From the action alone- the pure thrill of controlling anddestroying someone beneath him.*

 *dave yelps in pain trying to keep the tears from going down his face clenching his fists trying not to push against dirk even more his body pushing against dirk subconiously trying to stop the pain he was feeling and bro was biting into his fist about to break them apart not being able to watch his lil brother be in this much pain any longer*

*Dirks eyes glow brighter as he pulls back for a moment, catching the boy beneath him in his gaze, the one of the demon. All softness and humor gone- Dirk didnt seem to be there, his only trace is the tear tracks left on Dirks cheeks as he smirked tauntingly. A hand slipping into Daves pants- torturously skilled and quick. He brought his lips back to Daves- the feeling reaching tandum with the sensation of his hand- teasing Dave in anyway it could. He inhaled again- flushing out all other reactions but Dave's pain and nerves- the pull of his touch harsh and terrifying, relentless.*

*dave shivered whimpering against his back arching at dirks roughness biting into his bottom lip reopening the wound crying out in pain his toes curling up trying not to squirming  too much* *bro turns his head away biting into his own hand knowing that dave would ask for his help when he needed it*

*The incubus drew his hand out of Daves pants, instead pushing them down- at this point in his delirium not caring that Bro was watching, nor remembering for the most part. His lips grazed down Daves neck, angry red stains now matching the hue that covered his actions- blacking out, Dirk felt further and further away, detatched. He quaked, not knowing if this time if he'd be able to return as he was or if he'd be stuck like this monster that was inside him, exposed.

The pain never stops, the trance of the demon keeping its hold on Dave*

*Dave furrowed his eyebrow yelping at his pants being roughly tugged down and he felt his neck being violated tipping his head back letting out a cry feeling more tears escape his eyes and he feels his body tremor* lil man do you want me t-*bro starts to ask and dave shakes his head looking up at his bro for a second tears filled in his eyes and bros heart literally ached to help his lil man*

* He sits up, pulling Dave with him by the hair at the back of his neck, letting go of his hands to hold him there, keeping his grip tight, Daves head jerked back to give the demon acess to the soft skin of his neck. His other hand bringing Dave to the edge with a series of well timed tugs and soft brushes-denying him any pleasure with his position however, keeping his fingers locked at Daves base.

He drew another kiss over Daves neck, biting at his collar bones- soaking in the sound of his voice as he cried out- the satisfaction boring into Dirks consciousness.

He couldnt do anything again. But this time it was him doing the atrocities.*

*dave choked on a moan and shivered against his touch once more arching his back all the way off the ground in pain and he felt the tears dry on his face as he cried out in pain and he whimpered loudly hoping that dirk would stop already and come to his senses * * bro took in a deep gulp not being able to watch his lil brother that he raised get tortured  liked this and he flash step grabbing dirk by his hair pulling on it roughly back trying to get him off dave even though dave didn't give him any signal of stopping *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to mention dirk is seriously damaged goods.


	27. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a really short chapter~

*Dirk didn't protest as he was thrown off of Dave, the interference of another touch combined with Dirks already fervent internal protests seemed enough to give a lapse in his spell. Dirks eyes melding with the incubus again as he coughed, the glaring smile still on his face. Was he daring Bro to come at him? or telling him to be smart and move Dave?  He couldn't tell, but he forced himself to lie cold against the wall, slipping out of bros grip. waiting for him to get the youngest of them out of the room.his consciousness spurring with the lapse, enough to know next time, it wouldnt be so easy to pull him away- he barely knew how he had done so this time.*

*bro picked up his lil bro setting him on the bed carefully dave keeping his eyes closed panting trying to recover from the painful sensual experience he just went through * *daves mind I was completely filled with thoughts of dirk he was so worried about dirk but he also didn't want dirk to stop and he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion realizing that dirk was in his different state of mind right now and he was just getting sucked into dirks trap* *bro looked back at his little brother pissed off as fuck as he watched his brothers face stir in confusion and he looked down at dirk and thought about what he was going to say*dirk if you fucking would use your fuckin head for once you would understand that you can learn to balance both sides of you instead of just ignoring the other side completely and then you could fuckin be with dave just fuckin look at him he's fighting with himself right now*bro yelled at him motioning to dave *

Look whos talking, bitch. It took a beating to get you sorted out. *he stands, wiping his mouth, and swaying on his feet, not steady on his feet, but still a more menacing figure than what one would thing managable.* Get. *he huffs, trying to control his breathing* Dave. *he cracks his neck, his eyes glowing and his voice falling low again.* Out of here. Then we can fucking talk. *he spits blood from his mouth, folding his arms across his torso. To him, he was holding himself back- yet outwardly, it was a final gesture. One that clearly gave the message of 'if you dont move him, i will, and you wont like that outcome, Derek.’*

I swear the fuck man you know what I'm not touching dave you are going to fucking control yourself and if you can't I'm not letting you go near him ever again*bro says glaring at him and standing in front of where dave was laying * *dave was half there staring at dirk and bro wondering if he should get up but he felt too weak too move *

This is control, i didn't have to let you move me. Didn't have to let you walk in that door. I let you point Dave in the wrong direction again. *he grimaces,popping his arms now, his head perfectly still as he kept level with Dirk.* See the kid doesnt listen to me, he has faith that I can do more than what I'm doing.*he was now chest to chest with the other elder strider, his whole body shivering yet he remained standing* You think that if you force something to lay even when there's more of it than everything else, that somehow, there wont be a slant incline and ascension into hell.*he leans close enough to bro that he could lean but a single more inch and have him under his spell too-, but instead he continues speaking, his head throbbing.* let me tell you something, Derek, *he pops the name- eyes trained on Bros through the shades.* you should thank me. my life is nonexistant because I tried not to hurt him as badly as you did.  sacrificed everything- an easy life, for this.

So that he wouldnt have to face losing another person.. I've been here over a month*he clears his throat roughly still standing nose to nose with Derek.* Imagine not eating for a year

Not touching anything for a year

Excruciating pain, every second of every minute for a whole year. Thats what I'm holding back. *he glares at him, his eyes narrowing.* All that rage, and sadness, and hunger? I'm starving, and Im falling away into the veil of purgatory because im locked from hell.*he growls, the sound a low rumble in his chest* Tell me I'm not controlling myself.


	28. Walk out

**I know it's fucking hard but you have to try your best okay and kid I have been through fucking hell too you don't know how hard it is to raise a kid okay and even though it isn't as hard as being a fuckin demon it's still hard because if anything happens to your fuckin kid it's on you for the rest of your life...** **and you know what yeah I fuck up big time but I'm not going to do it again and as long as I fuckin live you are never allowed to see dave again** **bro says baring teeth backing away from him and he picks up dave and dave lets out a groan leaning against him, starting to walk out with dave in his arms. Dave's head spinning in circles *

As long as you live? Good to know. I had hoped that my efforts would be reaped well.*dirk mumbles just loud enough to be heard by Bro as he let himself slide down to the floor, all strength leaving him. Dave and Bro walking out of his life for the better.

He groaned, their life for the better at least... he sat with his back against the wall, fed enough to remain upright.

Staring at his hands in hatred of everything that he was.*

*bro hugged dave to his chest as dave processed what happened and dave ended up crying into his brothers chest trying to deny everything that just happened. Dave didn't want it to be true ,it couldn't it be true, dirk couldn't be out of his life. But it was true he realized because dirk couldn't restrain himself and dave was stupid enough to think that he could help dirk in anyway. Dave ended up letting go of bro eventually seating in the car seat next to him as bro started off to Dave's apartment. As they left dave looked back at dirks house and looked back down at his hands tears rolling dirk his face.**once dave and bro reached the apartment dave realized he had left his shades at dirks place and he cussed to himself as his bro told him that he had to go talk to jake and shit and that he would visit dave in the morning. Dave nodded and slipped on a pair of boxers crying silently *


	29. Call me

*In Daves apartment, Dirks blazer was still hanging over the back of the couch, previously unnoticed, a small card precariously falling out of the pocket- no name, just a phone number.*

*dave looks at the card raising an eyebrow when he noticed it falling out of dirks blazer and dave picked it up eyeing the number raising an eyebrow at it* yeah jakey it's me*bro calls out walking in their living room sitting down taking his cap off sliding a hand through his hair*

*the number is written in red pen, the card itself smelling of cologne- but aside from that its neutral... When dave takes the card out of the blazer pockt, theres a small clink from further inside the pocket, a pair of keys clinking as they're moved.*

*dave raised an eyebrow as he took the keys looking at them putting them in his pocket and he typed the number in his phone sitting down on his couch waiting for whoever’s number it was to pick up* yeah I'm fine jakey my lil man is just having boyfriend problems*bro says sighing out sliding off his shades

*On the other end of the phone,a deep voice picks up, sounding eerily similar to Dirks voice, but it was closer to Bros, yet silken in the same way that Dirks had been when he and Dave had just met. Higher class almost though.* This better be good, I was about to indulge in a river of juice milked from the fruit of the tree of knowledge. *there's a pause as the speaker waits, recognition evident as his breathing changes.* You're not Dirk.  
Sorry I'm dave I'm a friend of dirks I saw this number in his pocket and since I'm a curious little fucker I decided to call it sorry man *dave says chucking rolling his eyes at the late realization * 

A friend of Dirks? Wait you're telling me that little shit actually, woah. Damn. is that with benefits or-? *His voice changes again* Ah wait ok I'm falling off subject line. How the hell did you get my number out of his pocket. He knows it by heart if not by dick. Kid wouldn't need my card.  
I don't know beats me he's been staying at my place for a week sorry man *dave says relaxing against his couch*

And he hasnt screwed you? Sounds to me like youre boyfriends. *His voice rolls the word,*so tell me, how did you avoid his wiles?  
Well we've done shit and stuff just never that type of stuff I mean I don't really trust people that easily so dirk got pretty far compared to other people*dave says rambling a bit trying not to talk about him and dirks fight *well right now we aren't really on talking terms and shit so *   
  


*His voice lowers consequently*  you said he's been living with you a week?  
  


Yeah he was living with me for a week and then shit happened and I was kind of a burden for him you know*dave says really not wanting to have this conversation*its complicated and shit cause we are just different  
  


I assumed you knew what he is. Knowing that much, yeah I'd say youre pretty fucking different. Not to mention you two literally didnt do fuck. *His voice is rough as he laughs into his phone.* No, it wasnt you in particular that was burdening him, just his purity. Dont get worked over that.  
  
  


Well relationships aren't all around sex and shit and I'm not getting worked over it *dave says snorting over the phone getting up heading over to his room placing a hand on his turntables sighing * I'm just going to go man I don't really want to talk to you and shit*dave says setting his phone down frustrated not realizing that he didn't actually hang up*

Thats whats funny, he let you have a relationship with him. He tried to sustain that slice of human normality it seems... talkabout high prices.*his voices fades away as he hangs up,*  
*dave starts messing with his turntables trying to distract himself from thinking about dirk* 

  
  
  



	30. Check back with your Boyfriend.

*In the Strider-English household, Jake was just waking up, the late hour having been early and Jake had a job. A bit more dignified than his boyfriends, but honestly.. He turned his head out of his bedroom when he heard the door open. Calling out * Strider?

yeah jakey it's me*bro calls out walking in their living room sitting down taking his cap off sliding a hand through his hair*

Where the devil were you? You looked like you were going to roast a pour soul when you left. You ok Derek? *Jake asks, stepping out of his room to walk up to Bro, crouching in front of him when he sat down, his green eyes concerned.*  
yeah I'm fine jakey my lil man is just having boyfriend problems*bro says sighing out sliding off his shades*

*Jake frowns slightly, pulling at his lip with his teeth before sitting beside Bro- placing his hand on his boyfriends knee.* Derek, you wouldn't be so worked over a conundrum like that, is there more than just sour milk with the meal?

well his boyfriend that he like is real dangerous and shit*bro says sighing rubbing his eyes softly*

Chaps going for a bad boy? Or just another wanker from the street corner? *jake asks, standing up and moving around to the back of the couch, kneading Bros shoulders to ease some of his tension.* No blood spillt right?

no blood spilt jakey maybe next time*bro says sighing again shaking his head slightly *  
  


*jake places a kiss between Bros shoulder blades. * Is there going to be another round? Knowing how much you care for the squirt, Id be surprised if the other boy is still walking on two feet.  
  


yeah his boyfriends pretty tough*bro says relaxing slightly *

Was it all physical Derek? *Jake asked, pressing his thumbs strongly into Bros muscles beforre looping his arms forward around him*  Did you try talking to him? Words are your greatest tool no matter how much you love your katana.  
  
Yeah I mean I tried talking to him it didn't really work out*bro said sighing shaking his head hugging jakes arms to his chest*  
  
  


Did you really? Im thinking you should go back and try again, its getting you down and so its probably devastating to dave.*Jake murmurs into bros hair, holding him gently*  
  


yeah maybe I will go over and talk to the lil bastard *bro says relaxing into jake thinking *

Mm yes  that is precisely what youre going to do Derek.*he turns bros head to give him a not so chaste kiss as he straightens up.* right so that decided, I have a job to get to, and you have a brotherly duty to fufill.  
  
 *bro sighs nodding slightly slipping on his shades and hat kissing jake deeply one more time chuckling as he heads into his truck heading to dirks house*

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	31. A Bro's Duty.

*In front of Dirks house, another car was just pulling up as Bro did. A sleek white jaguar is just turning off the engine as Bro pulls in. Noone coming out, nor visible through the tinted windows for a moment*

*bro gets out of the car cracking his neck while getting out striding smoothly ignoring the car knocking on dirks door and when he doesnt get a response walking in*

*The door behind him closes as the owner of the jaguar steps in behind Bro- turning him around with a firm hand on his shoulder.

He was tall, and looked even taller in his casual suit, a loose red tie accenting the charcoal color and his sweeping white blonde hair. He cocked an eyebrow, his face blank, eyes hidden in the shadow of his bangs.*  
  
Y'all better get your hand off of me*bro says keeping a straight face pushing his hand off of his shoulder*

Then tell me who the hell you are, you dont look like youd normally rock this abode. *He smirks, slipping his hands into his pockets and strolling past him, looking around for Dirk, concern already bubbled in his stomach from his earlier conversation with that Dave kid.*

Heh yea it's not really my style and people just call me Bro I just came over here to talk to my lil shits boyfriend or technically ex boyfriend cause i ain't letting that brat see my lil man*bro says looking around for dirk himself wanting to get this over with *

Dirk? Brat?  Yeah those fall hand in hand. .. well then Bro, I'd say its a relief to hear youre least attempting amends with my own 'lil man'. *He looks up the stairs, heading up them quickly as he hears a muffles groan from Dirks bedroom.*Dirk?

*bro stays behind D not bothering to follow him hearing groans knowing that dirks bro should handle dirk *

*he pauses just outside of Dirks room, his hand on the doorknob, as he speaks with an afterthought. *Oh, the name's Dre, Dre Strider.

Strider *bro says raising an eyebrow chuckling to himself wondering if this was some sort of joke and bro realized that this was the famous movie producer and he chuckled to himself even more holding himself back from laughing out loud and he turns around hiding a laugh*

*Dre turns back and opens the door, taking in the scene immediately and cussing under his breath, flashstepping surprisingly fast and kneeling beside the curled figure that was Dirk * hey lil dude, dirk, ass. What the hell do you think youre doing *his voice raised in pitch slightly as he slapped at Dirks cheek, trying to wake up the exhausted and incubus. *holy christ if you die on me i will raise you from the dead just to kill you again.

  
  



	32. Can you do me a favor?

*bro heard Dre cussing and he peaked through the room and automatically turned on his heel out of the room knowing that Dre could handle it since he's a strider and bro paused at that thought trying to process how the hell dirk and Dre both had the last name strider. It then finally click that they were probably their ancestors or some shit like that and bro chuckled a bit more stunned at how crazy that sounded*

*Dre pressed a finger to the underside of dirks jaw, and shook his head, lifting the kid up and carrying him to his bed, pulling of dirks shirt and leaning his head to listen to his heartbeat. Pulling back and glaring.*You have got to be shitting me. One week my ass. Do i have to take care of you like some teenage hormonal girl. *He runs a hand through his hair, sighing as he thought through his options- in this state, the incubus could kill someone if they werent strong enough to deal, and Dre wasnt exactly about to, he cursed louder,Dirk was already out of time. Scrunching his eyes he calmed down a moment before leaning out of the door. * hey so, princess chuckles..

Did you just call me a princess*bro says raising an eyebrow over his shades amused at his discovery planning to ask about it later*

You responded didnt you? * he mirrors the amused expression, but his voice was tight. He steps out of the doorway, leaning tactfully against the wall. *It appears that this dumbass is well, how do i phrase it, on the precipice? Nearly if not mostly at his haunting hour? Half way through his longwalk off a short pier? *He bites his lip slightly, his eyes still hidden- he didnt want to state plainly just how dire Dirks condition was.*  
  


Fuck that's not good *bro says putting a hand through his hair and he shakes his head slightly *im sorry fuck I wish I could so something to help cause I know my Davie would be very upset to hear about dirk being unwell

*Dre straightens somewhat, a hopeful raise in his step.*Well, coincidentally or not at all, there is something you can do.but, *he spins his voice, playing it like a lure and harp.* its a shitton to ask.

Well I guess I can help out since I would do anything for my lil man  so I feel ya there *bro says feeling a lil dizzy shaking his head lightly*  
  
 Alright, just get in here and I can tell you what to do. For now, youre just gonna help prolong his time, i have to make some house calls to fix this mess.*dre almost purrs, not explicitly trying to influnce the othrr guy, but effectively doing so anyways- knowing full well the effect he had on people... he turns around back into the room, waiting for Bro.*  
  


*bro walked into the room seeing that dirk was on the bed looking a lot worse then earlier and he took off his hat fixing it*shit tell me what to do  
  


Well in short, since it seems like you know what the hell he is, i need you to kiss him. *dre states, scratching the back of his neck, his other hand gently cradling one of dirks. * Just take care of him man, i didnt realize Id be dealing with a half alive twerp today, so i really do gotta sprint out... if you need, I can pay off. Got more money than i need anyways. *He says quietly, his care for the stilled kid evident.*  
  


Fuck my boyfriend is going to kill me later but I think he will understand when I tell him y'all just go and deal with your shit*bro says sliding off his shades sighing rubbing his eyes putting a hand through his hair *  
  


*Dre nods, placing a thankful hand on Bros shoulder, catching his eyes for a moment with his sparkling red ones before he walks past, the door clicking behind him- his car soon heard driving off. His apologetic whisper of "thank you." Lingering in the hot room.

Dirk groaned weakly again from the bed, looking so vulnerable and hapless, he was still just a kid like Dave was. Just, had a but of a harder childhood.. he was defenseless and in Bros trust now. Anything could be done to him and he wouldnt be able to fight back  yet Dre had willingly left him there alone together.*

  
  
  


  
  
  



	33. Blame it on a Dream

*bro looked down at dirk and he grabbed his hand and he sighed out and said*okay ya lil shit I want you to take some of my energy as much of it as you need I know how to do this well since I watched Davey do it and I won't have to touch you that much *bro says taking out his pocket knife quickly cutting his own arm deeply letting the pain sink in and he leaned in and kissed dirks neck softly trying to make this as least awkward as possible and he peppered sweet kisses all over his neck feeling a sense of protectiveness over dirk since he reminded him of dave*  
  


*Dirk stirred slightly, his eyes still closed, taking in a stuttering breath- the burning sugary pull resonating in his breath, beginning to give Bro the strange sensation that came with touch... it wasnt pain nor pleasure, but loss, the echo of his mind as he swept in and out of his sleeping consciousness.*

*bros eyebrow furrowed and he felt himself feel dirks feelings and he clenched his eyes closed continuing to pepper kisses up and down his neck fighting the urge to pull back*  
\--

*Dirk shudders again, his lips moving weakly, no words coming out- his dream surfacing and pulling Bro into with the next brush of his lips on Dirks skin.

The same scene as before, the grime covered men beginning their malice filled taunting and jeering. The push and Dirks thoughts always the same.

He deserved this, everything brought on my his stupidity. He couldnt do so... but he had to resist, and yet the sensation, holding him under in the cruel flesh.*

_Please, no._   
  


*Bros body tensed up once he realized he was seeing dirks past and he turned away not being able to handle the horrible scene he felt terrible because he once did something awful to his lil man and this was reminding him of it and he clenched his jaw his whole body intensifies becoming very stiff*

*Dirks regretfully wonton moans cry out into the thick air as theyre pulled from him, escalating to cries and whimpers of agony as hes torn by the knife, his mind focusing on his reminisce, guilty accepting this for what it was. The blame scarring.*

*bro shook his head hearing dirks thoughts and bro started muttering under his breath *fuck it ain't your fault kid*over and over clawing into his arm tensing up even more in the dream heavily breathing * 

*The dream drags out, its finale ending with the men deserting Dirk to lie there as he dies, his eyes tearfully watching the ceiling as his breath shortens, his body failing underneath his injuries... always the same ending, yet that is the definition of insanity. The same actions  expecting a different outcome..*  
\--  
  


*bro opens his eyes panting slightly recovering from that dream kissing his neck hugging him cringing at the cut in his arm*lil shit it wasn't your fault

  
  


  
  



	34. Heal me then Break me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably just smut
> 
>  
> 
> wait sorry i lied, its a lot worse than something chill as that
> 
> But in regards to trigger warnings, not actually sex.

_*dave wakes up wiping his eyes deciding that he should go get his shades getting up getting dressed slipping his red hoody over his head pulling over his head as he walked to the street getting in his car driving towards dirks place *_  
  
  
*Dirks eyes were open now, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath Bro. His voice raspy and cautious.* W-what

Just shut up and get better you lil shit your worrying your fucking older bro *Bro said mentioning Dre kissing dirks neck softly again his cut reopening*

*Dirk squirms, watching him, starting reluctantly * What are y-you doing.

Dre asked me to uh keep you going and shit *bro asked pulling back scratching the back if his head awkwardly *

A-nd how do you know Dre... *he breathes, trying to wrap his head around the absurdity, his caution still hitting the wind with resistance.* y-youre doing it wrong anyways..

 I don't know how to do this type of thing without cheating on my boyfriend okay * bro says putting a hand through his hair*

You cant *dirk agrees, coughing , his face contorting as the sound is ripped out of his chest, he flops back weakly, his heartbeat fleeting.*  
  
*bro cusses under his breath and kisses dirk deeply hoping that jake will forgive him later*

*Its a short moment before Dirk reacts, inhaling again, a short whimper passing his lips into Bros before he lifts his head, attracted by the energy within Bro- his lips moving in perfect synch to Bros, sliding his tongue over the other striders mouth, quickly pulling the just barely suspecting Bro into his dance. The sensation becoming one of such languid hungering pleasure. Incomparable by any other.*  
  
*bro trys to keep himself intact as he closes his eyes placing a hand on dirks cheek kissing back eagarly feeling his head get dizzy *

*Dirks hunger begins consuming him, the feeling transferring in the kiss, endorphins flooding Bros senses as Dirk pushes into it, his hands carefully raising to his sides, holding him progressively closer. *

*bro pushes down against dirk deepening the kiss even more biting dirks bottom lip pressing into dirk*  
  
*Dirk breathes a moan into Bros mouth, rolling his shirt up, his hands feeling out the corded muscle beneath Bros shirt, gaining more and  more energy, his actions becoming stronger as he continued, not having much resistance in the seduction of the other man- his mind so clouded over in his dying state that he couldnt feel the remorse that would certainly hit him later.*

*bro groans lightly feeling his mind cloud up not being able to control himself and he pants against dirk kissing him even more kissing down his jaw biting into his neck roughly sucking on it*

*Dirks breath catches, releasing harshly, bringing his nails down Bros abdomen, his other hand pulling his shirt off of him- meeting the break of contact immediately afterwards with another insistent kiss.*

*bro kisses him hungrily moaning at his nails grinding down against him pulling on dirks hair roughly*  
  


*Another breathy moan escapes Dirks lips, rolling his hips up to meet Bros, nails drawing red lines over his back, milking the reactions from Derek, coming back into his own.*  
  


*bro moans even more grinding against him harder his back arching slightly groaning at the nails at his back biting into his neck even more*  
  


_*dave finally gets there and he breaths deeply getting out of his car heading to the front door*_

*Dirk wraps a leg around Bros waist, their other legs tangling as he pulls him closer, locking his lips over the soft skin at the nape of his neck, marking him with a purple red splotch.*  
  
*bro groans against him bucking his hips into his taint pulling his hair roughly*  
  


_*dave tried opening the door but wasn't able to frowning flash stepping around the house seeing an open window jumping up crawling into the house panting falling on the floor tired*_  
  


*Dirk keens, grinding up against Bro incessantly, his hand tangling in his hair, pulling in return, a different hand raking down dereks side again.*  
  
*bro moans loudly biting into his neck sucking roughly grinding into him even more biting his bottom lip moaning into dirks neck feeling him get even more turned on*  
  
  


_*dave hears moans and gets up heading up stairs picking his shades up from the counter heading up stairs hearing the moans get louder*_

*Dirk rolls his hips again, somehow getting even closer, giving rough friction between the two boys n their jeans. A low groan rumbling in his chest at Bros touch- both of them fully caught in the frenzy of the induced trance.*  
  
*bro grinded back into him roughly grinding slow circles into dirk groaning loudly pulling dirk in for another bruising  kiss*.  
  
  


*dave heard the moans more clearly now recognizing both of them instantly he felts his heart speed up as he turns the last corner opening the door his mouth wide open when he sees his bro on top of dirk in a flushed state. Dave wanted to scream at them he wanted to say something but he couldn't stopped dead in his tracks and he closing his mouth and laughs sickly * **heh well I came here to get my shades back from your house dirk well see you around fucktards** *dave says completely cold slamming the door shut when he leaves hurrying down stairs feeling tears streaking his face *

  
  
  



	35. And yet you're unperturbed until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why cant smut be simple?
> 
> TW: sex

*In their blinded delusion, both of them are rendered sightless and senseless- all contained by their intimacy- and dont consciously notice Dave and his reaction.. they had been seen, and yet.. Dirk presses on, nipping down Bros chest before his head is tossed back, another kiss occupying his lips, sucking at Bros mouth with the masterful skill of the incubus. His hand traces around Bros front, palming him through his jeans, his other fingers still carding in his hair.*  
*bro moaned loudly grinding into dirks hand and he sucked on dirks bottom lip feeling a warmth pool on his bottom stomach kissing dirk even more roughly* 

*dirk inhaled sharply,taking in dereks pleasure- rotating his hand and pressing more, knowing the other strider was getting close to his peak. The incubus in his growled hungrily and Dirk flipped the two of them, pushing Bro back onto his bed, straddling him for a more favorable position, breaking away from the kiss to drag his lips down Bros defined chest kissing licking and nipping; his fingers working open his jeansand shimmying them down bros hips.*  
  
*bro moaned out rubbing dirks hip bones with his hands digging his nails into them throwing his head back groaning grinding against dirk * 

*Dirk breathes roughly as he trails his kisses lower, drawing a line up Bros erection with a flat tongue as he moves away, his hands replacing his lips on Dereks chest, varying between gentle and hard touches, drinking in the moans he extracted from the man.*  
*bro moans clenching his eyes closed roughly pulling on dirks hair racking his hands down dirks back. Bro grinded against him even more biting into his bottom lip trying to hold them back* 

*dirk matches the moan as he surrounds bros shaft with his lips, humming around the hard member, taking him almost all at once, his throat expertly relaxed... he pulls his nails down the inside of bros thighs.*  
  
*bro moans even more panting out loud and he pulls on his hair roughly holding his hips from bucking into dirks mouth *   
  


*Dirk swallows around bro, digging his fingers into his hips bruising them as he begins bobbing his head, every time he goes down the back of his throat touching Dereks head. his tongue swirling over it remorselessly good.*  
  
*bro moans even more loudly and feels his stomach tightening feeling him about to cum soon. Bro moans even more pulling his hair harder*

*Dirk moves his head lower, taking all of bro in his mouth- lets his teeth graze him slightly, humming again and running his tongue over every vein.*  
  


*bro moans even more arching his back pulling on his hair even more  and scratching his nails down his back* 

*Dirk swallows again, knowing this would push Bro over the edge, he loosened his throat- his hands drawing red lines into bros hips as he sucked again, desiring more than anything, the blast of energy that came with someones orgasm.*  
  
*bro came into dirks mouth letting out a loud groan feeling his whole body tense up as he panted coming down from his peak*.  
  


*Dirk swallowed again,, pulling off of Bro and wiping his mouth, licking his lips- his orange eyes trained still on Bros face, bright and completely reenergized as it was. He moved up the naked man beneath him, in stark contrast to his fully clothed self, drinking in another hot kiss- the high of his trance beginning to fade back as the clouds cleared in his mind, he snapped back- wiping again at his mouth with his hand in fear at what he had done. the hushed words escaping his mouth bringing back all the memory that had been pushed down as he seduced Bro* **... Dave saw.**

  
  
  


  
  
  



	36. React in All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait what? who the fuq told you the story was done. HELL IF THAtS TRUE, now how does Dave take the news? yeah, not well at all.
> 
> TW: mention of suicide

*How could he have believed that things were going to improve, that this happy world he had felt was going to last? Damnit! Dave wiped his eyes and quickly texted jake telling him that he just caught bro with his ex boyfriend and that they were very hot and intimate and that jake should get a new boyfriend right now because bro was a fucking cheater. Dave slipped on his shades trying to slide on his poker face wiping his tears from his eyes,*

*Jakes heart came to his throat as he texted Dave back, disbelief pumping through his veins.*

_GT: Oh my good devil golly dickens please tell me this is some sick joke Dave._

_TG: do I look like egderp? Yeah I didn't think so and no it isn't a sick joke I have no idea why the fuck he would do that to both of us but he did English I'm so fucking sorry_

*dave typed feeling bad for jake because he really loved bro and he....really loves dirk and he feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest he bites back another sob trying to keep his poker face heading out the door *

*Meanwhile at his work, Jake had doubled over, clutching his chest as he felt the pain of what he was reading pierce him in the heart, tears welling at his eyes. Choked up- he excuses himself from work, driving home as fast as he could. Crashing back into their apartment, and throwing himself onto his bed- sending dave a message back.*

_GT: I thought i could trust him.. are you sure there isnt an explanation? Maybe it wasnt them? Please Dave give me a bloody reason to doubt this.._

_TG:English I fucking walk in on them just fuck talk to bro when he gets home from this okay hear it from him I got to go and get drunk off my ass and convince myself not to jump off a roof_

*dave logs out of pester chum looking up at the sky blinking away the tears getting even more pissed off and he bites into his bottom lip even more till it bleeds *

Fuck. Fuck. fuck. *Jake mumbles to himself, feeling tears break over his cheeks as he stared at the screen of his phone.. this was horrid. He was the one that had sent Derek down there to resolve things, but the last thing he couldve ever expected had occurred. His throat was tight, he gulped, lying back on his bed, trying to keep himself from sobbing too loudly, still getting over the shock.*

*dave shakes his head and heads toward his car getting ready to go to a bar and get wasted out of his mind to the point that he can't feel his heart ache anymore*

\--

 **Are you Dave?** *A deep voice speaks up from behind Dave, a tall blonde and suited man asks, approaching, his hand leaving from its resting place on his jaguar.*

yeah man *dave said clearing his throat keeping his poker face straight*im actually leaving so yeah the parties in there*dave says motioning to the house laughing roughly

*Dre makes the connection immediately and cusses under his breath, shaking his head. thta wasnt supposed to happen.. but if anything, it would heal Dirk ight up and perfect. while mentally destroying him.. fuck. Dre clears his throat.* Looks like you're gong to have company then, kid.

I do not want company right now *dave said snapping at him feeling his poker face waver a bit and he squeezes his fists tightly trying to relax his stance

That's really too bad, as I think you need the company even more. We talked earlier, kid, and I do think I have a goddamn golden earfull for you to get into your head. *Dre insists, outwardly calm, but his composure slipping internally- this was his fault.. if he hadnt left the two of them alone.. fuck. Now everything would be so screwed.*

I don't need someone giving me advice right now. Right now I need to go get drunk off of my ass go home pass out wake up tomorrow morning dragging myself to fucking school dealing with that shit get out of school avoid thinking about my fucking brother or di-him ever again okay that's what I fucking need and I don't need to be here losing my fucking cool because I'm a strider and striders don't lose their shit *dave says in a big breath taking his shades off wiping his eyes from the tears that were forming again looking at his feet heading toward his car *

*Dre places himself inbetween dave and his car- holding him by both shoulders and looking straight at him with his ruby eyes, firey and determined to be listened to.* You're right, us Striders dont fucking lose our cool. We also down drown our sorrows. *his voice cut through to dave, giving him a harsh reality check, Dre was going to explain the situation to Dave it was the last goddamn thing the kid would hear.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way to blow shit far out of proportion dave. you done fucked up boy, just like the boys done fucked. (er.. yeah


	37. Let me Explain before you do something stupid

*Dave stared back into Dres eyes realizing that he had red eyes too and he listened to his words connecting the pieces together. Dave nodded his red eyes darting away from Dres face feeling trapped*yeah that was a stupid move of mine my bad*dave said keeping a strong hold of his shades moving to slide them on feeling exposed*

That's what I thought, kid. Now then, let me get you something that is way better than a shot and we'll have an infomercial worthy chat about what you saw and what the fuck is actually going on. Got me squirt? *Dre rushes, leading Dave instead into his Jaguar with a gentle hand on his back.*

don't call me squirt*dave says glaring at Dre slightly pulling his shades on and getting into his jaguar relaxing against the seat trying to calm himself down*

Then lets both grow up, and I'll call you Dave. You can call me Dre. *he states calmly, pulling the jag away from the curb and speeding off to a place where they could get some goddamn AJ.*

*dave nods and checks his phone smiling slightly at his friends banter realizing they will never know how his life is truely liked he put his phone away into his pocket looking outside of the window sighing *

*Dre pulls them up to an applebees, flashstepping to Daves door and opening it, waving his arm in the direction they were to walk. His manners there despite his rockier exterior.* Alright. are you hungry? if not just applejuice. * he says as they grab a booth.*

Nah man not really just give me some of that sweet nectar and I should be good *dave says head nodding humming lightly at the thought of aj heading into Applebee's with Dre*

Then we are already on the same divine scripted page man. *Dre claims as he orders them two applejuices, turning to look back at Dave as they wait.* So to start off, you know who Dirk is, right?

no shit Sherlock *dave says snorting a bit *

 

Right then, do you know what happens to his kind when they're on Earth for extended periods of time? *He asks nodding in thanks at the waitress who gives them their apple juice* Because judging from reaction, it doesnt look like you know all of it.

no I don't know all of it cause that was kind of a sensitive subject  for him*dave says sipping the apple juice enjoying it humming lightly in habit*

Well, it's not a sensitive subject for me. So let me load this info on your thinkcap. He's an incubus. That's a low class demon. That means, he can't stand to be on earth for more than 24 hours without participating in an intimate act. Of any kind. But it must be more than just affectionate. Seriousness is the key- passion feeds the person... following me so far dude? *he asks, pausing to drink his own aj., smirking appreciatively at the taste.*

Yes I'm not that much of an idiot *dave says rolling his eyes again drinking his apple juice steadily*

Good. Well you said he'd been with you a week?Did you see him before that Dave? Let me rephrase, how long has it been since he first showed up at your place? *Dre asks, eerily accurate to the events of their life.* A month? *he states, not waiting for the answer, somehow knowing already.* That means he's been on earth for way longer than he should've been. over a month. Dave, that would kill any other lower rank incubus.

*daves eyes widen behind his shades almost choking on his apple juice and he gulps it down*well fuck

*Dre nods solemnly.* Thats for humans, a month... for demons, thats the equivalent of a year. Dirk couldnt of fed the whole time-if he was waiting for you.. it sounds like he didnt want to hurt you at all, wanted to do everything right. Unfortunately- being kind is his downfall as I've warned him before.*Dre shakes his head, gulping down the rest of his AJ* The last time something like this happened was years ago your time. Except he lost control. *his voice lowers, saddened* No one was there to stop him, and his partner died.

*dave looked down at his hands his mouth moving down into a frown *thats so sad fuck dirks been through way too much *dave said feeling his heart squeeze even though he should be feeling pissed at dirk he feels sad for him and he blinks away tears sipping his aj clearing his throat*okay I'm good continue *dave said hoping that he didn't notice him getting teary eyed

*Dre clears his throat again, noticing daves reaction, half smiling atthe fact dave seemed to be accepting all of this.* Well now then there's today. I assume, Dirk began losing control, but your brother intervened in time... Aftr you called me, I had left to go down and check on Dirk, your brother, i met there at the same time of arrival in fact, he had come to make amends for being an ass 'parrently.*Dre breathes a long gush of air, looking at Dave.*  When we found Dirk, he was already half dead. I convinced your Bro to watch over him, just a kiss or so- to keep him alive while I left to do som other things that had to be taken care of... It didn't occur to me just how far Dirk was into his pit.. and when an incubus gets like that, there is no force that can stop them from feeding. Thats what you saw. Got it now Dave?

*dave nods taking it all in and he smacked himself mentally *i am so stupid fuck I texted his boyfriend and fuck*dave said under his breath cussing at himself and he looked back at dre*i guess I went into a state of shock since my bro that I've sleep with as well just to let you know and dirk were like in that sort of position together but I get it now*dave says drinking the rest of his apple juice*

*Dre nods* Well, shit happens. And if that fairytale ideal of love exists, that shit better persevere today lil man. Sounds like we have quite a busted set of nuts on the table- gotta play cards right or everythings skyhigh or in the gutter.

yeah why can't it be as easy as spinning turn tables *dave sighs out drinking more of his aj resting his head on his hand thinking*

Spinning shit is probably the easier than this. *Dre smiles slightly  scratching his neck.* well..

 

It is the easiest thing without a doubt *dave said finishing his apple juice setting down the cup lightly*

Yeah well now its time to do the hardest thing. *Dre murmurs, giving a credit card to the waitress.*

*dave takes a deep breath looking down at his hands thinking trying to figure out what he was going to say *

*Dre looks at Dave softly.* You can do it dude. Just the truth and you'll be good.

Yeah nothing but the truth*dave says and he thinks about if he should text jake but he bit down on his bottom lip and thought that bro and him can do it later*

Ready?*Dre prompts*

Yeah leggo*dave says getting up stretching putting a hand through his hair*

after retrieving his credit card Dre nods, leading the two of them out to his jaguar again.* I'd say good luck, but youre a strider kid. I believe in you.

I don't need luck it's not that big deal*dave says shrugging digging his nails into his palms subconiously a lil nervous *

Exactly. *Dre says reassuringly, closing the doors of his car, pulling back into the street. *

Dave, don't be any more nervous than need be. Dirk and and Derek are striders, they'll get ya. *Dre tries again, not liking how the whole situation was making Dave feel.. especially since he was basically the cause.*

*dave nodded and relaxed himself nails still digging into his palms breaking the skin and he ignored the sting continuing to dig his nails into his palms silently trying to relax himself*

Alright we're here.*Dre says after a while, parking his Jag in front of Dirks house. Looking over his seat at Dave*

*dave nods and takes a deep breath silently stepping out of Dre's jaguar closing the door fidgeting with his shades before walking toward the door still digging into his palms marking them up with his nails drawing a bit more blood wiping it on his jeans*

*Dre sighs, still trying to figure if he should go in for support for the kid... or maybe just to figure howfucked this is.. dre decides on the second option with a fake smirk, slipping out of his car to follow Dave. His hand curled in his pocket.*

*dave opens the door swiftly and striders in putting his bleeding hand in his pocket disregarding of it completely putting on his best poker face and he yelled out*bro dirk you guys still alive*dave says followed by an amused chuckle dave showing his whole exterior cool trying to hide all his sadness and anger*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now then, next chapter is /meanwhile/  
> y'all get it now though?


	38. /Meanwhile/  We just realized, we just screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah screwed up? big time. But hey, does this count as bonding?

*bro froze as he sat up putting his hand through his hair realizing that dave saw and they didn't even stop * fuck fuck fuck*bro said hitting his hand against his head pissed off at himself*

*dirk grit his teeth, rolling off the bed and grabbing Bros clothes, throwing them beside him.* Shit man, get dressed.*he gulps, feeling the self hate pouring into his being- he had hurt dave, they had hurt dave.. it was his fault.. fuck.* Naked and aghast doesnt suit you. *he forces apoker face over himself, his eyes clouding with tears as he speaks. but he bares himself, holding his breath.*

*Bro quickly slips on his clothes sliding his shades on and his hat trying to not punch a wall. Bro didn't just hurt dave he cheated on jake he just betrayed the most important people in his lives*

 

*Dirk holds the bridge of his nose, standing in front of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest to hold in his feelings. His voice cracks when he speaks* Blame me.. no one can fight back against this. *he gestures to himself, referring to the dark trait that he had. His eyes glowed with remorse.*  Hate me and it will be easier.. my fault.. *he begins mumbling to himself, every syllable bitter.*

*bro shook his head and sighed out and said* dirk  it's not your fault alone I fuckin didn't stop it okay don't Blame yourself *bro said digging his nails into his own flesh*

 

You told me to control it... once i started, you couldnt of stopped it.. no choice just like then.. *he said in a pained whisper, his face dark as he thought about his similiarities to his murderers... he didnt give people the choice to do anything with him. He just took them.* I just take people.. *Dirk shook, his poker face faltering.*

No dirk it's not your fault none of this is your fault*bro said wishing he just took dave out of the room and listened to dirk back then and he mentally started dogging on himself *.  

 

Fuck this is such a load of bullshit. *Dirk sighs, running a hand through his mussed hair, shaking his head as if to get rid of the memories.* I'm so sorry.

Don't say sorry to me lil shit*bro says shaking his head pacing *

Fuck you dude. *Dirk groans, laughing at how ironic it all seemed now... fuck his life.*

*bro was about to say a snarky come back but he held himself back thinking about what he should do ,what they should do*

 

That would've been the best place for a comeback, but I appreciate your restraint man. *Dirk mumbled- his arms tightly crossed over his chest as he sat back down on his bed.* ... fuck, what now?

Well right now since I've known that kid my whole life he ethier is A destroying our apartment or B he started crying then he stopped manning up and then he did it again and he will eventually confront us and it has to be option B cause we don't live together anymore so now we wait*bro says leaning against the wall thinking*

 

Fuck, waiting is the worst... but it's all we got right? *Dirk says, sounding so young and helpless*

 

Yeah waiting is always pretty bad you just gotta learn to be patient *bro said slumping against the wall looking down at his hands*

*Dirk nods, his voice softening* I know.. I waited a year to find dave again.. *his gulped again, wiping at his eyes with a fist*

 

It's going to be okay Dave's going to understand*bro says to comfort dirk and even himself nodding slightly hoping that he was right*

*Dirk takes in a shuddery breath, looking up to meet Bros eyes from across the room.* What about you Bro.. you have a.. *he couldnt say it, the guilt was still too fresh.*

Jake ...jake will understand if I explain the situation *bro said taking a deep breath flexing his hands trying to keep calm*

Explain you had to do the do with me to save my goddamn worthless hide... *Dirk sighs, apologetically looking at Bro.*

You're not worthless don't you ever say that again*bro said, serious, looking straight back at dirk *

*dirk wilts* Right sorry, you fucked over your love life to save my ass.. it cant be worthless for such a great price. *he spits, in spite of himself, his whole demeanor low and depressed.*

Jake will understand *bro stated without a doubt in the world knowing that jake wil understand what happened* 

 

*Dirk nodded, hoping what Bro said was true*

*bro sighed and closed his eyes behind his shades wondering when his lil man would come back to talk to him *

*Dirk closed his eyes, leaning back onto his bed, waiting for what he thought to be the inveitable*

*bro thought about what jakes going to say and how he was going to carefully explain it to him telling jake the complete truth so jake could know that he didn't want to do what he just did but he had to save dirks life*

 

_*Back at their home, Jake was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands, wondering what he was going to do, an unfamiliar rage welling in the pit of his stomach*_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit


	39. Can a Cheesy-Line Cure a Broken Heart?

*Bro hears his lil man and gets up quickly heading downstairs to follow his voice.*

*Dirk sat up, listening to Dave call out, running his hand through his hair* here goes  
  
*Dre steps into the house behind Dave, crossing his arms, deciding that he'd defend cause and such if need be. But he trusted the kid, and knew well enough that Bro and Dirk wouldnt exactly protest being talked to again by Dave instead of ignored.*  
  


*bro fights to keep a straight face pulling his collar up more  and he strides into the room smoothly getting ready to face whatever dave had to say to him*

*dave saw his bro and his breath hitched in his throat slightly, flashing back to the memory of dirk and him in the room... but he put on an amused smirk and  leaned against the wall near the front door head nodding to bro*

Just truth kiddo. *Dre murmurs, watching the ongoings, and feeling as if he could literally cut the awkward tension bettween them with a butter knife. Shaking his head, they would resolve it he thought... Dre turns around making his way silently up the stairs to find Dirk staring again at his hands on the edge of the bed, * Are you gonna stay up here and mope for the rest of your life, or take your chances with actually having one?

*Dave watches as Dre leaves and he laughs a bit and says*  
man it's cool Dre explained everything and it's fine it's not like me and dirk were a thing or anything it's not a big deal  
*dave says clicking his tongue lightly *

*bros eyebrows furrow slightly and dave raises an eyebrow at him *

what dirk can have sex with whoever he wants I don't care and I can have sex with whoever I want *dave says jaw clenching slightly forcing a smirk on his face cocking his head to the side *i can't believe I made it a bigger thing then it is*dave says acting like an ass not wanting to be in this situation anymore ignoring the pain in his heart *

 

Good to know, Dave.   *Dirk mutters from the back of the room where he had just come down the stairs, his voice twanged with hurt but his face was kept straight.* I dont suppose you need more than a third hand side of the story to know everything that's stirred into this pot of shit.   
*Dirk swallows, leaning against the wall and watching them, his orange eyes lighting on Bros for a moment before training themselves back on Dave.* Not that it matters, it certainly wasn't a big thing, I just like breaking peoples hearts and fucking their brothers. Totally my hella game dude. Great thinking there. *Dirk spins on his heel despite a protest from Dre who sighs, holding the bridge of his nose as Dirk speed walks out of his own house.*

You can't break a heart that was already broken!*dave said after dirk following him outside taking his nails out of his pocket digging them into his palms again feeling his heart ache from the pain in dirks voice*dirk you don't need to feel bad about it okay   
  
  
_well shit *bro mutters and he takes his hat off putting a hand through his hair*well I fucked up my kid even more that's just great_  
 _*Dre groans walking over to Bro and offering a hand on his shoulder.* Don't get too fucked up over things, we already have to kids to worry about, jacked up or not dude._

 

How the fuck do I not feel bad about it Dave? *Dirk asks, stopping on his front lawn- not facing Dave.* How the fuck do I not feel bad about it? I said I wouldnt fucking do shit to hurt you. *he sighs, grinding his teeth* That includes breaking an already broken heart. idon't want to grind you away into dust, blow you away and forget about you dude.  *he looks over his shoulder slightly before scoffing and shaking his head, looking down at his hands, seeing only the talons of the demon and not the hands of a boy.*

Bigger than it is..

 

You don't hurt me  I mean you never hurt me you might make me sad sometimes but you never hurt me at least not permanently * dave says sighing out loud his shoulders slumping slightly taking off his shades and he takes dirk hand with his one hand that isn't completely bloody*dirk I know that this is apart of who you are all of this and you need certain things to survive and I'm perfectly okay with that man because I like you for who you are not a part of you *dave says looking at dirk with his red eyes *

*Dirk turns around, slowly letting his eyes meet Daves* Guess you still prefer the part of me that thinks ironic dates are the most amusing human past time in existance and cant handle scary movies for shit right? *his half smiles, giviong daves hand a gentle squeeze. and taking another deep breath, still not sure if dave was saying the truth or not but he felt like he'd take what he could get at the moment.* And dude, you do fucking realize we're practically some late night drama show for sniffy teenagers and old ladies right, holy shit airing on ABC family tonight i swear to god that line you used had more cheese than a pizza.

You know what it was all for the irony man it felt like it was dying out so I had to fucking revive it and shit and I swear to god if we ever go to a scary movie ever again I am video taping you *dave says laughing a bit  grinning slightly *

Dude i doubt it, but I'll take your word on that load man.*Dirk snickers, turning about to head back into the house with Dave in tow, linked by their hands* If you do film me I am fucking getting paid dude, royalties and all for my performance, ya hear?

Yeah yeah you'll get paid with ice cream * dave says snorting shaking his head letting dirk tug him into the house* 

*Dirk cocks an eyebrow, butting dave with his hip.* ice cream? More like sherbet. Get it right and keep it cool, pun fully intended.  
 **  
**Excuse me then*dave says sliding his shades on chuckling at dirk bumping back into his hips*how ever will you forgive me*dave says sarcastically laughing*

I think we can figure some arrangement out. *Dirk purrs, dipping Dave with a laugh. *It shouldnt be too bad.

*Dave laughed again can't help but roll his eyes as dirk dipped him smiling at him*heh yeah we could figure an arrangement out  man  
  


Sounds like we got a plan.*dirk touches their noses together and then brings dave back up, turning back to look at Dre and Bro. His smile falters,looking on at the  tense scene * _The fuck is going on dude?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my the conflicts are resolving~finally~
> 
> (in the next chapter, its another /meanwhile inside/ sortof thing. BRO/JAKE. and a lil Dre in the corner)  
> enjoy~


	40. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, last chapter! Maybe this qualifies as going out with a bang? I dunno you be the determinates of that.

(while Dirk and Dave solved shit out on the front lawn, Dre and Bro well.. they had some problems of their own, worries n such.)*MEANWHILE*  
  
Yeah yeah yeah I guess I shouldn't be worrying bout the past and just focus on the present*bro says cracking his knuckles*

Seeing how fucked up the present is though, I don't blame you for lingering in the past. *Dre chuckles, letting his hand fall back to his side, just standing there across from Bro as they waited for Dave and Dirk to resolve their shit themselves... he raised an eyebrow* Oh dude, don't you have a certain squeeze to smooth things over with?

fuck jake! *bro said grabbing his phone from his pocket quickly texting jake about everything not being able to face him as he told him*

_**GT:** You actually expect me to believe that you had to fuck a seventeen year old kid in order to save his life._

_**GT:** No wait, you want me to fucking believe that the kid is actually a demon from hell,_

_**GT:** oh no, it gets better, he's fucking actually 90 something and dies if he stays on earth?_

_**GT**   **:** Christ, Derek, if you dont tell me the fucking truth right now._ **..**

*Dre glances over to the boys, nodding in relief that they had solved their problem.. but now it looked as if Bro was going to face a worse wrath than just an unofficial relationship being betrayed... a fully committed one being told secondhand it was broken with the most unbelievable circumstancial excuse yet to be heard in couples court.*

 

 

  **Bro** : _Yes I want you to believe it cause it's the truth jakey. I am telling the truth and you should believe me. I didn't even technically fuck him but Jake you have to believe me. Please. I would never fuck someone other then you unless it was a life or death situation_

_**GT:** And you dont think you couldve taken a moment to maybe make me,  oh i dont know, fucking aware?!_

_**GT:** of course not, thats too much effort isnt it_

_**GT:** much rather get it on first and save your boyfriend for later_

_**GT:** a little after desert treat._

**GT:** _hows that for dramatic irony, everyone just knew you were bloody wanking off to a chap, and Im the poor forgotten fuckng bloke thats at the end of the gag reel._

**Bro:** _Jake that isn't true and I'm sorry Jake. I really am but I had to do it I had no other choice_    
*bro said replying quickly biting his bottom lip *

*Dre frowned, noticing bros body language and very slight reactions.. judging by how Bro was looking at his phone, it wasnt going well.*

**GT** : _I'm having a really hard time accepting this Derek._

**GT:** _i mean i knew you loved helping your brother, but this is the epitome of desperation. At least have the dignity to give a better excuse._

**GT:** _perhaps one that is believable or none the less, acceptable._

**GT:** _Im not sure what you take me for, but a fool?_

**GT:** _Maybe just not cool enough for someone of your bloody caliber?_

**GT:** _Well here's what i think, Derek,_

**GT:** _I will play this cool._

*Bros phone begins ringing as a very angry, confused, and hurt Jake called him, the brit determined in his course of action. His heart thudding as he listened to Bros phone ring, chewing the inside of his cheek... not this time, he didnr think he could handlw any more super strider level shenanigans at this point... but he hoped Derek would pick up his phone before he lost his nerve*

*Bro picked his phone up keeping a straight face while his body was tensing up as he picked it up *

**_Because you dont have the nerve to see me in person.._** *Jakes voice was hot in the speaker, he pauses to take a breath, hoping his voice wouldnt fail him.* ** _You'll just have to take the next best thing... Im keeping it cool Strider, I told you, so...I_** *his voice is stiff as he tries to hold back the tears, the memories of their longstrung relationship choking him.* **_We..._**

**  
**(-The fuck is going on dude?-)

**_Jake, baby, please don't do this Jake I swear to god I love you so much and it didn't mean anything Jakey_** *Bro said quickly clenching his fists at his sides even more, keeping his face straight as he tried to calmly talk to Jake feeling a lump begin to form in his throat *

 

*Dave puts his hand over dirks mouth watching bros expression and he hears jakes voice on the other end; he looks down at his feet, going pale**Dirk places his own hand over Daves hand, realizing the situation and to better shut the fuck up.He puts his other hand gently around Daves waist as they watched in a tense silence**Dave was cussing at himself repeatedly in his head as he looked down at the floor realizing that whatever happens with Jake and Bro is his fault because he was the one that told Jake in the first place*

 

_**But how can I trust you at all? If its so easy for you to just disregard me.. us.. Derek I cant keep this up..**_ *jakes voice was breaking, he stops again to breathe, his chest hurt at the sound of Bros voice.. how was he calm.what was calm about this?*

**_Jake please don't do this to us and to me,Jake please I love you so fucking much_ ** *bro says turning his back leaning his forehead against the well feeling his heart break*

*Dirk rubbed soft circles on Daves hip, sensing his unrest. *dont blame yourself. *He murmurs quietly.**dave shook his head slightly keeping his eyes on his feet digging his nails into his palms again feeling terrible reopening the scabs*

 

**_Dont make me the bad guy derek. I.. you're the one who... this just isnt going to work if I cant trust you.._ ** *jake clears his throat* **_i dont think i can do that anymore._**

_**Fine Jake i'll be the bad guy . I fucked a kid and we are over now** _ *Bro said gritting his teeth, smashing his phone against the wall storming out of the house; going in his car and closing the door. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel*

 

*Dirk moved his hands to weave both of his around Daves, preventing him from hurting himself more, instead letting him squeeze his hands as tight as he felt he needed. He didnt say anything.**Dave kept his head down and he bit his tongue causing it to bleed feeling terrible *

_*Dre curses, looking towards Dave and Dirk*_   
_You two kids run along.. Im going to go... yeah.*Dre says, skidding out of the house to find Bro*_

*Dirk hugs dave, trying to comfort him* 

_Im sorry._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Cliffhanger endings are the best and the worst.  
> Sorry,  
> I really hope you enjoyed the story though. Thanks for staying through till the end.  
> -signing off  
> Dirk


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH WAIT I LIED THAT WASNT THE ENDING  
> we just had to find a good place to leave it hang so i figured "ehhhhhhhhhhhh why not it sorta works"  
> so here you go   
> it's an "epilogue?"  
> because yeah we have at least 100 more pages and going  
> this shit will probably never end but to make it sound reasonable- here, have chapter 41, the final ch for this part at least   
> ahah  
> yeah.

*Dre walks slowly over to Bro's car, knocking on the passenger side window.*  
*bro doesn't reply and motions with his hand to come in; keeping his head on the steering wheel, eyes full of tears under his shades*

*Dre slips into the car quietly, sitting for a moment before leaning back, crossing his arms behind his head. * shit...I can listen if you need to vent.  *He offers off handedly, giving bro his space in a small way.*

I'm perfectly fine as I can be y'all don't need to worry *bro says against the steering wheel letting a few tears slip out of his eyes wiping them gripping the steering wheel tightly *

Sure thing. But I know no one is fine after a breakup like that. *Dre* murmurs, not moving but watching Bro through the corner of his eyes.*

*bro takes off his hat setting it down putting a hand through his hair and he sighs out shaking his head *im going to just fuck I don't even know

You can stay at my place till ya get your shit sorted. M'place is too big anyways. . Give it time maybe it will smooth out.*dre sayssitting up*

*bro shakes His head and sighs out *i wouldn't want to intrude on y'all dre

Aint intruding if Im offering man. Besides, dont fancy you'll be steppin in your hall anytime soon without breaking it bad. *Dre points out gently.* a bit too soon for that isnt it.

 

Yeah yeah ima just going to not go back to my house and just let jake have all the shit there and stuff*bro says nodding to himself biting on his tongue thinking *

If thats what you want man. *Dre shrugs slightly* Here to help if y'need it

thanks I appreciate it man *bro says and he sighs out and he leans back against his seat covering his face with his hands silently having a panic attack*

*Dre watches him sadly, just sitting there as company. He wouldnt force help on him. Let it all take time n that shit *

*bro removed his hands and took a deep breath and let out a tense laugh* yeah I'll probably crash at your place cause my lil shit likes to have a apartment to himself and shit *bro says putting his hat back on*

Sounds more like those two boys might be needing their apartment void of elders... *dre chuckles.* now the question is, which floor of my house do ya want?

You ain't giving me an entire floor just give me a room and yeah Davie isn't really open into sharing things heh he's always been like that ,that lil brat*bro chuckles, running a hand through his hair*

I can give ya a whole floor if i want. I live in a goddamn hotel dude.you get the vista level. No choice against it. *Dre says, laughing a bit, his  accent breaking through his showy voice.*

Nope nope I ain't taking a whole floor I deny taking a whole floor and I'm paying you for my stay seriously *bro says remembering that he has to check his porn website later making sure everything is going okay*

Too bad, really, i just reserved the floor for you. *Dre hums chuckling, waving the phone he had just taken out of his jacket,*

You're a lil shit as well *bro says smacking his shoulder playfully chuckling *

Taller than you. You lose all rights to that name yo. *Dre laughs brushing his shoulder off with swagger*

Not by much y'all need to calm down just because your taller then me doesn't me you ain't a lil shit *bro says chuckling at him and he sighs out*well at least the other lil shits made up and stuff heh

Pff, look whos talkin, squirt. *He nods in agreement. * yeah, truth all over that statement man.

Did you just call me squirt *bro scoffed *wow that's a first but I ain't suprised by that name coming from you cause y'all did call me princess which is damn true*bro says smirking*

Nailed it straight man. Dont worry your highness, I think ya will be treated properly for a lady of your status Bro, from now on. *He retorts smoothly  his voice not giving an ounce of sarcasm. Perfected to the enth degree. *he stretches, rolling his shoulders before opening the car door.* well thats that then.

Yeah ima just going to sulk in here for awhile*bro says and then he sighs out knowing he needs to stop acting like a little kid; getting out of his car closing the door readjusting his hat*about time

\--

*Meanwhile back inside Dirk had pulled Dave onto the couch, working to console him in his gentle embrace, he looks up as Dre walks back into the house giving 'em a nod. * there what'd I tell you Dave, all's chill yo.

*dave shrugs lightly acting like it's nothing and in the inside he is deeply relieved realizing finally in dirks embrace*

Lookin cozy there boys.  But who am I to say? *he chuckles flicking them both on the head.* nah but I do say we call this round of antics to a close, and thats a wrap. *He chuckles  speaking in his directors voice for the last four words. .. he gives Dirk a meaningful look for a moment that says 'fuck up again kid, and you'll be dealing with me. I saved your ass this time, no promises a second time.' Before he turns on his heel heading back out of the house, his hands in the pockets of his suit.*

-  
*outside-bro stretches and leans against his car checking his website on his phone making sure shipping is doing good*

*Dre strolls down th front steps, tapping Bro on his shoulder* right, hop in your truck and follow me. we're getting lunch then going back to el castle del Dre.

\--  
\--  
  


We are pretty comfy*dave mumbles cuddling into dirk more and he smirks, turning to dirk, amused.* **So, Dirk Strider, eh?**

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright now that's the actual ending of this first installment.  
> check out the second part of the series; coming soon: In Loving Memory  
> look forward to a bitchload more plot, more fluff, more smut, and hell if we ain't bringing in the backstories. keep with us y'all, we probably wont disappoint.(It was hella fun doing this with ya bros, seeing that people enjoy our stories means alot: and is just overall rad. and oh jesusflips are you guys in for some shit next part)  
> -Dirk
> 
> Heh ya guys better prepare a tissue box and some ice cream for the next part folks. It's just getting started.  
> -Dave


End file.
